BTA Episode 14: Getting Comfortable
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: What happens when 10 individuals decide to mix things up on a so-called island paradise? Reality is made real, and any and all borders will be crossed... and it just might weird you out. View at your own risk.
1. The Invitation

**AN: This is the last warning. If you do not favor reading through scenes of some explicit content, leave the page now.**

**If you don't mind, well then, it's free. And no, I am not one of those douchebags that tell you something's free when there is really a catch behind it.**

**This episode of BTA steps aside from the all of the battles and the tournaments that the Bean Titans undergo, and focuses on the family itself. The focus here is put on the New 12, who still has not attained FULL unity in the team. They have cleaned up the dysfunction in the group; however, there are still some hindrances among a few of the members. So that means we will have to take... DRASTIC MEASURES.**

**I will not hold back on the information I give out to you, the viewing audience. What you see is what you get, even if it may be portrayed as sick and wrong.**

**And once again: I don't own any source of the referenced material I mention now and later, nor do I own any of the entities involved with those sources. I just have Beanie Babies sitting at home, and I'm using my imagination to make something out of them... for the pure fun of it.  
**

**If you're ready, read on.**

* * *

**~BTA Part 14: Getting Comfortable~**

Chapter 1 — The Invitation

_Current time: Saturday, September 1st. 3:00 PM, at the Home Base._

The Bean Titans have not heard any alerts about any troubles around the country, not even from Wrinkle's Syndicate. It seemed that ever since the Heartless attack, Wrinkle has not stirred up any trouble. It appeared to the Bean Titans that they finally had some spare time on their hands, and after witnessing the might of Bahamut Fury, some of that time was to be used for training.

Today began their "free time", as all other Bean Titans were required to train before either the Legendary 12 or the New 12. Sweet thought that there might be a case where the other Bean Titans may be involved in battle that they did not request, so they must be ready enough to handle them. The other 24 Bean Titans were free for the rest of the day.

The scene opens, showing the New 12 in the grand living room of the Home Base. They were each minding their own business... until Slowpoke started something, creeping up to Bongo.

"Say, Bongo... how's your girl coming along?" he asked his brother.

"Um, fine...?" Bongo replied, inflecting his voice.

"So... how is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, banana-for-brains. You had to have slept with her at least once already." Slowpoke figured.

"Dude! First off, our relationship isn't but a month old now. Plus, with all this trouble happening around now, how could we even find time?"

"Dude, it should only take at least half an hour. How much time would you need?"

"Plenty, okay? We're together already, Slow-bro... isn't that enough?" Bongo asked him.

Slowpoke pondered on it for a quick moment. "Nah, this is only starting to get fun." he responded, leaving his brother to find Ewey in the kitchen, making herself some popcorn for a movie she was planning on watching.

The lamb glanced over. _"Oh no, here he comes..."_ she thought, feeling uncomfortable around Slowpoke. It almost annoyed her.

Hoppity and Ears were nearby.

"Hey, Ewey. So, I heard you and Bongo went at it last night." Slowpoke joked, trying to gossip.

"Yeah, made out. But not **that**." she replied.

"Oh, and what would "that" be?"

Ewey turned and gripped Slowpoke's shirt hard. "All right, look here..." she began, looking him dead in his eyes. "Ever since you paired me up with Bongo, you've been like a flea—annoying beyond imagination. I don't like that one bit."

Slowpoke smirked. "Hey now, can't you take a joke? Not to be a pest or anything, but isn't that how you and Bongo got close, before you were even a couple?"

Ewey rolled her eyes while taking a heavy breath to suppress her growing frustration. She then put a hand toward his face. "End of discussion." she retorted, grabbing her popcorn and going to the grand living room couch.

"Uh, Slowpoke?" called Ears. "I think it's safe to say that you... just got denied."

Slowpoke nonchalantly raised his fist towards the bunny. "I'm gonna say it to you now... ix or bricks."

Hoppity exhaled, thinking that this is all just unnecessary.

"Fine, I'll butt out." Ears said, as Slowpoke walked away.

"You know Ears," Hoppity began, "I can tolerate his threat towards you, but the way he's constantly buzzing around Bongo and Ewey is getting kind of old. Something's gotta give. Hmm... I wonder what Christina's thinking."

The pink bunny looked towards the skunk to read her mind. Christina was actually watching Slowpoke talking to the two Titans, and had a slightly jealous look on her face, that was also mixed with a bit of anxious desire.

_"I feel like I lost Slowpoke's attention... and I don't even know what I did."_ Christina thought.

"What's she thinking?" Ears asked Hoppity.

"She's saying that Slowpoke's found a new hobby... and she isn't included in it."

"That's not good. A girlfriend should have attention when she needs it."

Hoppity smiled lightly and looked at Ears. "Ears?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." she replied, lightly kissing his cheek.

"No prob. My point exactly." Ears said.

"New 12." Mooch called them all to assemble, after receiving a message through his Titans' communicator.

"What is it this time?" Felix asked.

"Did the Legendary 12 lie to us again, and there actually IS trouble?" Bongo guessed.

"No. This time, it's good news." Mooch replied, taking a pause afterwards. "We, the New 12 alone, are invited to stay a week at Team Z's place."

"On their... island?" Sly inquired.

"Sweet!" Felix and Bonnie cheered in unison.

"Come to think of it, we've never been to their place. None of us have. With all this trouble going around lately, Team Z seems distant to us." Lucy said.

"Well, since they've beaten all of the Acolytes, they must be doing something right." Ewey said.

Megan was in thought. "They specifically invited us... what does that mean?" she wondered.

"I hope we're gonna party!" Bongo boasted.

"Well then... there's only one way to find out for sure. Pack some things together—all 12 of us are attending." Mooch announced, grabbing his sword and heading off to his room.

The rest of the team followed after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

In his room, Mooch felt his zanpakutō rumble in its sheath. Mooch knew then that something was up.

"Zen? What's the problem?" Mooch asked.

There was no answer, but the rumbling did stop.

_"Strange... I guess I'll just keep packing then."_ Mooch proceeded, letting the random moment pass for now.

The rumbling resumed after a few dead seconds. Mooch grabbed his blade with both hands now, trying to find out what the problem is.

_(Background music: "Nothing Anymore" — Bleach.)_

"Zen! What's going on? Are you trying to—"

**_"Mooch... you should know better by now."_** replied his zanpakutō, which then emitted a bright white light from out of the bottom of itself, engulfing Mooch's room in light for about five seconds.

When the light faded, a light-skinned male dressed in big black robes appeared in the room. He had long black hair that stopped at the middle of his back. His appearance was that of a samurai (only without most of his silver and gold armor, where the only pieces were covering his shoulders and thighs), as a blade was hanging from his side.

_"Who is this?"_ Mooch questioned, before he noticed that the black-colored metal on his own blade was gone, after unsheathing it in self-defense. It was just a plain silver sword.

"You call me by my full name... Zen no Kyoudoutai." the man corrected him.

Mooch was startled. "You mean... you're my zanpakutō, in human form?"

"In **spirit **form. I am what resided within your blade, which explains why it doesn't have a black color on it right now."

Mooch began to understand. "So, is there a problem right now? Usually, when you vibrate, it means you need to obtain something of dire importance." he asked again.

"I wouldn't consider it much of a problem... but I have obtained the thing I need at the moment: your attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain. The reason why I separated from your blade is because you must help me without necessarily having my help."

Mooch was baffled. _"What?"_

"As you know, there are 12 clear aspects of the zodiac, each one pertaining to the signs. Ten of those are the ten elements known to you, and just to let you know for certain... the other two are things that you have known for quite a while now. My bankai is one of those other two aspects, and the other is you yourself, Mooch."

"I'm an aspect of the zodiac?" Mooch questioned himself.

"You aren't the Chosen One for nothing. Now, I have to put you to the test by letting you take my role, as you have witnessed before seeing both the Mirror of the Zodiac and Kingdom Light; this time, you separate from me. Mooch, you must find the significance behind thirteenth zodiacal aspect, Ophiuchus."

Mooch was left speechless for a second. _"There's... a 13th one? But how?"_

"Even though we see each other face-to-face right now, I can still hear your thoughts." Zen no Kyoudoutai told him. "In exchange for my inclusion for this "gathering" of Team Z's, I will give you only one hint that will help you discover the secret of the thirteenth aspect. Listen well: "A group that refuses to be bounded together... will experience a quick and unpleasant demise. A united group will live long." No special abilities will be involved since I am not cooperating in this effort. It is up to you, Mooch."

Without hesitation, Mooch sheathed his normal sword, got behind Zen no Kyoudoutai by Flash Step and touched his back. "There's no need to hide the emblem on the back of your robes."

Zen no Kyoudoutai chuckled. "I'm not hiding it."

"Huh?"

"As a matter of fact, it's not there. All thirteen of them are scattered on my robes, blind to the naked eye."

Mooch moved the spirit's hair away and did not find an emblem. "So you're saying that when I find out what the 13th sign means, all thirteen will reassemble on your back and you'll go back to my blade without me ever knowing about it?"

"Precisely."

"All right then. Even though it puts more work on my shoulders, as the leader of the New 12 and as the Chosen One... I accept your challenge." Mooch replied.

"Good. I'll be in the B-Jet." Zen no Kyoudoutai said, leaving in a Flash Step.

Mooch sighed and collapsed backward so that he was laying on his bed. _"He knows Flash Step too... this isn't gonna take one day to understand all of this."_

A knock was heard on his door. Mooch got up to answer it, and Megan was on the other side.

"Megan? What's up?" the gibbon asked.

"There's some man in black robes sitting inside of the B-Jet. I think he's a samurai." Megan told him.

"Believe it or not, he's Zen no Kyoudoutai."

"Your sword? How is that possible?"

Mooch showed her the blade. "It's not black. Somehow he separated himself from it, and invited himself into our meeting with Team Z."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Who knows?" Mooch wondered, while knowing the true reason behind it.

"Well, the rest of us are ready. We're waiting on you." Megan said, leaving Mooch's doorway.

"I'll be right there." Mooch responded as she left.

**/-/**

Onward! To Team Z's island.


	2. Ground Rules

**AN: Don't worry everyone, the crazy stuff has not happened yet. We'll get there... sooner than you think.**

**References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, and Bleach.**

Chapter 2 — Ground Rules

_Time: 8:00 PM._

Before actually landing on the island, The New 12 (plus Zen no Kyoudoutai) saw the various features on it for the first time. Besides the large mansion, there were five other villas on the island, positioned in a "star-formation" on the outskirts of the island (north, west, southwest, southeast and east), with the mansion placed just above the center. There was also a forest land that covered much of the eastern and northern sides of the island, with a football field-long and wide pool inside of it. In between the mansion and the northern villa were twin mountains (both 1,300 feet tall), with a path in between the bases that leads to the villa. Seeing this gave the idea that this was going to be a fun meeting between both the Bean Titan units.

The New 12 landed the B-Jet inside of the cove on the south-southeast coast of the island. From there, the group walked on foot to where the main mansion was, Team Z's home.

"Okay, hold on." Slowpoke began, as the group approached the mansion's front doors. "I'm trying to get everything straight here. This IS an island, right?"

Ewey puffed and began to step towards the sloth. "If it's as big as a downtown area and it's surrounded by water... WHAT DO YA THINK?" she exclaimed.

"It was just a question! Sheesh. I mean, we just walked up that long driveway for about ten minutes. And the mansion here should have more than enough living space for Team Z, so why do they need five other houses?"

The doors opened quickly, and Durango was behind them. He grabbed the group's attention. "We don't need the houses. It's just for visitors." the horse said.

"So we'll be living in them?" Sly figured.

"Not tonight. I actually have a lot of things planned for all of us, so we're all in the mansion today." Durango noticed the man in black. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Zen no Kyoudoutai. To make a long story short, he's my zanpakutō." Mooch told him.

"So he's like a spirit in living form, or something like that? Either way, he can stay here." Durango replied.

"That sounds about right." Zen no Kyoudoutai answered for Mooch.

"Okay." Durango paused for a second, to retrace his thoughts about the welcoming of the New 12. "All right, guys. Welcome to our island paradise! As you may have noticed, we have five full sized villas, a pair of mountains behind us, the "fun forest"—as we (Team Z) call it—to the east, and of course, the main mansion right here. Now before we all go inside, I need to lay down a few ground rules so nothing gets out of hand. That amounts to only one thing—our powers. First off, unless you're in the Danger Room under the mansion, don't use any of your powers, unless you read minds."

"Score!" Hoppity exclaimed, hi-fiving Lucy for their psychic abilities.

"Secondly, as we all should know, rules were meant to be broken. So, if any of you feel the need to use your powers, make sure you're on one of the shores on the island. I don't know if people can get island insurance, but I'm trying to make sure that nothing gets destroyed around here. So Slowpoke, make sure you know your own strength. Bongo and Megan... hold your fire so you don't burn anything. Mooch, Hoppity, Lucy, Sly and Ewey... although this goes for everyone, don't break anything. Christina, keep your bombs under control, especially the stench from them."

_"No promises..."_ she mentally responded.

"No one wants to drown or become a live popsicle, Ears. And finally, Felix and Bonnie... try not to taze anyone. **_*sigh*_** Other than all of that, please enter." Durango finished, leading the New 12 and Zen no Kyoudoutai into the mansion.

* * *

The mansion's interior was nothing like any of the New 12 have ever seen before. At the main circular hall, there were rounded staircases mirroring each other on the walls, meeting at the second floor and then branching off in the other direction to meet at the third (top) floor. A large chandelier hung over in the circular hall, decorated with an array of diamond crystals that shielded the fluorescent sphere of light in the center of it. The chamber mimicked the Main Hall of Titans Tower, in that the double doors to the right side of the room led to the Theatre, where the rest of Team Z were hanging out at the time. Durango, did the honor of showing his guests all through the mansion before ending the tour in the Theatre.

"Hey, they actually showed up." Thunderbolt uttered, seeing the New 12 before the rest of Team Z noticed.

Danielle ran for Bonnie. "Auntie!" she exclaimed, jumping forward to hug her.

"Auntie?" Felix asked her.

"Dep's my oldest brother." Bonnie told him.

"Oh. Hey, look at that. Except for her hair length and color, she looks kinda like you before you transformed on my birthday." the young leopard noticed, remembering most of what Bonnie used to look like at the sight of Danielle.

"All right." Megan outbursted, putting her foot forward. "I've been itching to ask this question. Why did you guys single the twelve of us out and invite us to stay here? Usually, we're picked on because of some error that our team has."

"I'm telling you—we're gonna PARTY!" Bongo interrupted her.

"In a way, you're both right." Durango began.

"What?" both New 12 members murmured in unison.

"I won't explain the full details about my reasoning now, as that would ruin the purpose of me inviting you. To keep in short and sweet, we, Team Z, want to connect the five families of the Bean Titans."

"Wait... five?" Ewey wondered.

"Yeah. Team Z, the New 12, the Legendary 12, the other Bean Titans and Titans X." Tina listed.

"We thought that we'd give you guys some "incentive" about how to be a family, not just a team. Fortress started the idea, but it sounded like a riddle until we figured out that she linked us with our elemental powers." Dep stated.

The lavender-haired unicorn stood. "It's not hard to understand, really." Fortress started, speaking with a little of her Irish accent. "Listen... Durango is the sun, as Tina is the moon. Thunderbolt's head is in the clouds, while Mina soars under them. I am calmed by the flow of Dep's Mother Earth, for I know that civilization cannot live without nature."

Bongo was slowly shaking his head. "I have no idea what the fuck you just said." he murmured.

Slowpoke face-palmed himself. "Oh great. Now my mind is blown... someone slap me now." he groaned.

Ewey gave him a sharp blow to the back of his head, causing him to fall down. "You're welcome." she said.

"So much for being careful what you wish for." said Hoppity.

"Megan, your question will slowly be answered in due time. There's nothing else I have to say for today, so go ahead and pick a room for yourselves as you desire." Durango announced.

As the New 12 began to disperse, Zen no Kyoudoutai tapped Mooch's shoulder to get his attention. "Mooch, our "deal" starts now. I will be in a place that you will never encounter for the whole week. When this week is over and when you've solved the mystery, I will return to the sword wherever it is." he told him, before walking off.

"Understood." Mooch said, making his way back outside, on his way to the southern base of the east mountain. When Mooch got there, he plunged his spirit-less blade into the ground, which acted as its pedestal. Mooch felt that if he knew that the spirit and the vessel of it were anywhere close to him, it would distract him from his deed given to him by Zen no Kyoudoutai. With both of them separated from him, Mooch could focus at his best.

**/-/**

Good night. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Hoppity's Secret

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, and Bleach. In this chapter: nothing new.**

Chapter 3 — Hoppity's Secret

During the night before, it turned out that all of the New 12 picked six rooms—one for each couple. Durango knocked on every door to find out who was in each room, and after seeing everyone in pairs, he only felt gradually growing disappointment. He knew then that his original plans for the week were not enough to accomplish what he felt necessary. Durango now sees that he has to spice things up a bit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Current time: Sunday morning, 10:00 AM._

Mooch wakes up, but only to find that a certain goose is missing from the bed.

"Lucy?" he whispered, beginning to search the room and bathroom for her. He had no luck with that. Mooch knows that she likes to wake up early, but she normally stays in bed until he wakes up.

There was a knock on his door, before it was opened swiftly. Slowpoke was there.

"Where's the fire, Slowpoke? By the way, have you seen Lucy around?" Mooch asked him.

"No. I can't even find Christi." he replied.

"So, why would she be in my room?"

"I searched everyone else's."

"Which reminds me..." Ears began, approaching Mooch's door with Sly and Bongo, "don't barge in while I'm sleeping."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I was just trying look for my girlfriend!"

"Chill out, man." Bongo told him, rubbing his eyes to stay awake. Bongo is the one that stays up the latest. "Not to be rude, but I don't think any of us ever considered sleeping with Christina."

"What do you mean by that?" Slowpoke retaliated.

"ANYWAYS... so, none of us have our girls?" Sly presumed, as Megan, Ewey and Hoppity were also missing.

Mooch looked around the corner. "All of us, except Felix." he pointed out, as the youngest couple was running down the hall. They were actually racing each other for breakfast, courtesy of Mina and Tina.

"Well, I'm not searching the whole island for them. The NFL season starts today, so you know where I'll be all day." Bongo uttered, walking away from the group.

"For once, he has a good point." Slowpoke agreed, following after his brother.

"Ugh. Sometimes, my brothers can be idiots." Mooch uttered, closing the door to his room.

Sly and Ears stood at Mooch's door in silence for a few seconds.

"So... what now?" Ears asked, breaking the pause.

"I just realized something." Sly said.

"What?"

"There's not a guy that's psychic in the Bean Titans. Every psychic I know in the group are all girls."

Ears went through the Bean Titans' roster in his head. "Holy crap, you're right. That's pretty fucked up... and awesome at the same time!" Ears uttered with a smile.

"How's that?" Sly said, beginning to walk with Ears down the hall that Felix and Bonnie zoomed through.

"Girls are attractive; they're our eye candy... but all psychic girls are hot, sexy and undeniable. It's a new stereotype!"

"No, it's not..." Sly detested.

"Dude, think about it. Lucy's a beaut, the Oracle Twins are hot... even Mystic is pretty smokin'."

Sly looked off. "Megan's hot... but she isn't a psychic."

Ears raised his eyes. "Well... since she was a model before, she's an exception."

"You didn't mention Hoppity's hot-ness; what is she?" Sly interrogated.

"ALL OF THE ABOVE! Ha-ha!" Ears boasted, continuing down the hall ahead of Sly, who stopped.

_"He says it like it's true. I guess it can't be helped... besides, Ears seems like the kind of guy that knows a hell of a lot more about girls than the rest of us do. Still, I think any girl can be all three of those things: hot, sexy and undeniable. I'll have to see for myself later on."_ the fox thought, following after Ears.

* * *

The scene shifts to the southern shoreline of Team Z's island. A large white umbrella provided shade for the female New 12 members (excluding Bonnie), who all were laying on pink beach beds, courtesy of Hoppity. They were grasping their much needed relaxation in the outdoors.

Ewey was the first to get up from the shade and walk towards the edge of the pier, the southernmost point of the island.

"Ewey, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

The lamb did not answer, as she stepped on the wooden structure.

Megan then rose to her feet, when her wristwatch sounded an alarm. "It's time." she uttered.

"For what?" Christina questioned.

"For my personal training week. Two hours a day for sharpening my ninja skills. Today, I'm working on speed and stamina—I'm taking a nonstop lap around this whole island."

"Good luck with that." spoke Hoppity, turning over on her stomach with her eyes closed.

"I agree. That's a lonnnnnnng run you have to do." Lucy said.

Megan started off and moved counter-clockwise around the island. She stopped when she was out of their sights.

_"This wouldn't be considered training if I didn't go all-out... all right. Shunko Mode, it is." _she thought to herself, before assuming what she called her "special power-up stance". Megan simply extended her right arm outward, while focusing on the energy around her to help her sustain her increased power level. Megan's own energy responded by giving off a raging amount of "white chakra" that was so intense, that the clothing she wore on her arms and back withered away.

The other girls sensed her power nearby.

"Whoa... at least, we'll always know where she is." Christina murmured, looking towards the white streams of light in the air.

"I'm going to fly after her." Lucy said, taking flight to follow Megan's trek around the island.

Hoppity flipped back over, to lay on her back. "Suit yourselves... Ewey seems to be enjoying the air out there." she assumed.

"Do you know what she's thinking?" Christina asked, requesting that Hoppity would eavesdrop on the lamb's mind.

The bunny sat up and accepted that request, looking right into Ewey's head. After getting a reading, all Hoppity did was give out a sigh.

"What is it?" Christina persisted.

"She's still hexed about Slowpoke's snoopy act." Hoppity told her, in a lowered tone.

"You sound concerned."

"I'm not... I'm fed up with this. This has gone on long enough—all his talk about "unity" between couples, not just in the team. He's been the tyrant since he started bothering Bongo and Ewey. Someone has to step in and make Slowpoke step off."

"You can, Hoppity." Christina suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that." the bunny replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It only happens rarely, but when I know that a plan will go well, I unintentionally see this short "vision" of the future. You'll know because I'll hiccup three times."

The skunk bounced her eyes. "You'll hiccup?"

Hoppity then envisioned a scene in the future, without having the notion to do so. Afterwards, she bucked her neck backwards for her audible hiccups.

"_***hiccup***_ Yep, there it is." Hoppity responded. "_***hiccup* **_Ooh, I felt that one."

"Your hiccups sound like... orgasms from a mouse."

"I know—it just happens that way. **_*hiccup*_**"

"Well, that's three of them. I guess that means that whatever you have in mind will work like Lucy's battle strategies—flawlessly." Christina presumed.

Hoppity sighed again. "Yeah, I know it... but it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Based on what I saw... I can already tell you that lines will be crossed, and that secrets will no longer be secret—starting with me." Hoppity explained.

"With you?"

"Uh-huh. I remember back to when I was about four years old. My mom had a secret life away from the family... she was a dominatrix."

Christina's jaw dropped. "No..." she murmured in disbelief.

"Away from the family, she stole the wills of men for a living by making them her sex slaves. It was her addiction, until one day—the day I saw it with my own eyes. She brought home a couple of guys while my dad was away, and they were blindfolded. She told me to stay in my room, but I had to get something from the basement. When I opened the door, there was a secret door behind the bookshelf in the basement. I wanted to take a peek, so I did that. At that point, I was in shock when I saw what my mom was doing to the men. She had them strapped on metal beds, forcing them to do whatever she was pleased by. I begged her to stop it, and she did when she saw the frightened look on my face. After that day, she'd given up her life as a dominatrix, and my father never knew about it."

"Oh my... I'm sorry that you had to see that." Christina sympathized.

"It's okay. You know, now that I look back on it, I think it's the key thing that will help finally establish this "unity" everyone keeps talking about."

Christina gasped. "Wait, Hoppity. You're not thinking about torturing the guys here, are you?"

"Not in the way that you're thinking of. Christina, as easy as it is to mess around with a guy's body, you should know that I particularly play with their minds—in other words, I know what makes them tick, every one of them. I'm willing to go to lengths that no one else here would dare to go, so everything I do from today on will blow your mind. I have this whole thing covered... almost." Hoppity proclaimed.

"Almost?"

Hoppity nodded. "Christina, while I'm doing my thing, you have to figure out what you have to do to win back Slowpoke. He hasn't exactly been giving you much attention lately, since he seems preoccupied with Bongo and Ewey. But whatever you think about, make sure that it's the best thing at the best time for both of you."

"This is all crazy..." Christina murmured.

Hoppity put a hand on the skunk's shoulder. "Christina, you're working with the greatest, gutsiest, and sexiest psychic on this planet... everything will be just fine."

"I hope so." Christina replied.

"I KNOW so. Trust me, girl... this little "time" with Durango and the rest of Team Z is filled with craziness, and I can see it now." the bunny assured her.

The sound of a loudspeaker was heard from afar.

"Hey, New 12!" called Durango. "I don't know where you guys are right now, but I do know that you can hear me, so listen up. I think it's about time I told you what's really in store for you this week. Meet me and the rest of Team Z in front of the mansion at 3:00 sharp. Why am I giving you so much time? It's because Megan is about two-thirds of the way finished with her speed run around the island—plus, she needs some time to rest after that. Nevertheless, 3:00 everyone... we'll be waiting."

"Well what do you know? It starts now." Hoppity smirked.

"You seem ready for this." Christina figured.

The pink bunny walked off. "I was born that way." she said.

**/-/**

As you will soon find out, Hoppity will be featured in a "special" way in this episode. You'll either be surprised or shocked... stay tuned.


	4. Crazy

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, and Bleach. In this chapter: Pokémon, Naruto (both by action), and Total Drama Island.**

**Beginning in this chapter, there will be numerous times where the New 12 will go OOC (out of character) by using "confessionals". It will be shown when their NAME is placed at the beginning of a line in all caps, followed by what they say in normal case. Their name and their words will be **_Italicized,_ **no matter how emotional they feel about what they say. Even though it won't be visually addressed, a static noise will follow the end of their confessions. No wait... it WILL be addressed because I'm pressing Enter after lines! :P**

Chapter 4 — Crazy

_3:00 PM, in front of the main mansion..._

"Looks like everybody's here." began Durango, scouting around the rest of Team Z and the New 12. "All right, guys. I think it's time I spilled SOME of the beans about this week."

"Just you?" Sly asked.

"No, we'll speak too. It's just that..." Dep began.

"I'm taking leadership of the plans I have for you." Durango finished.

"I just wish I knew what the plans were!" Megan exclaimed.

"Megan, relax! Take it from me... sometimes you have to be quiet if you want to know things. You changed on me."

The squirrel looked off solemnly, noticing that she had indeed strayed from her sense of calmness. She remained silent.

"Now for the news." Durango continued. "We've brought you here not only for the island experience, but also because we want you to do some crazy, crazy things all week."

This stimulated Slowpoke's mind more than the rest of the New 12. "Um... exactly how crazy do we have in mind?" he questioned.

"Oh, all kinds. There's insanely crazy..." Thunderbolt replied.

"Nasty crazy." Dep followed.

"Down and dirty crazy!" Fortress uttered.

"Sexy crazy..." Mina and Tina announced seductively, while bumping their backsides together and raising them after dropping low.

"This sounds... intense." spoke Felix. "Do Bonnie and I have to do this crazy stuff too?"

"Sorry kids... 18 and above." Durango answered.

There was a sudden pause, as a couple of gasps were heard from the New 12.

_"Durango shouldn't have called him that..."_ Bongo thought, expecting Felix to retaliate in some way.

"Uh oh..." Bonnie murmured.

Felix closed his eyes and bucked his head towards his shoulder. He raised a finger at Durango. "Excuse me, for a few seconds..." he muttered, before immediately using Lightning Dash to zoom over the southern shore of the island. Once he was over the ocean water, he unleashed a massive Discharge in sudden frustration that was so intense, he enshrouded himself in a crackling bolt of lightning and zoomed back in front of Durango, who was startled at how fast he returned.

"Um—" Durango uttered.

"Let's get one thing straight, okay?" Felix began in a threatening tone, interrupting him. "You can blame a bad smell on Christina, you can call Bongo an idiot, you can even call Bonnie a smart little "you-know-what"... but don't EVER—EVVVVER call us kids! **Especially** me!"

"Whoa... sor-ry! I didn't know you were that sensitive to being called a kid..." Durango freaked.

"It's because he's not, dad." Derby pitched in. He stood alongside Danielle, who urged him to try and calm Felix down. Evidently, she found Felix's rage terrifying.

"So that means you two aren't?" Durango interrogated.

Bonnie sighed before stepping in to settle things before they got out of hand. She charged her Chidori Raijin (that commands other lightning) and raised it behind Felix's back, to have it absorb every trace of the raging lightning around the leopard. She then launched the super-charged orb into the atmosphere, where it never came back down.

"Let's not all get crazy early, okay?" she began. "We get the deal Durango; Felix and I have to sit this one out for you adults. Just know that labeling Felix under the "k" word is forbidden... in other words, just respect his age for your own safety. Now, if there's somewhere we need to be, we'll go there."

"This way!" Danielle exclaimed, leading Bonnie and Felix around the mansion.

Hoppity secretly contacted Felix. _"Why is your age a problem?"_ she asked him telepathically.

_"I'm 15, not 13. Bonnie's aged too. I'll tell you the story after this week is over."_ he replied.

After he answered, Hoppity felt something hit her head. "Ow! Bongo, did you hit me?"

"No—nobody even touched you. You probably just broke your Psychic's Code, if that's what it is." he told her.

"What...?" she murmured towards him.

"What 'what'?"

"You actually remembered what that is?"

"You talked about it only a few days ago. I know I'm not smart, but I'm not completely dumb either." Bongo said, turning away.

"Are you done? Cause I'm ready to give out more details." Durango asked. Everyone, like Megan, rested their peace. "Now, if the ten of you will remember from last night, I showed you guys that "important room". That room is what we call a **confessional**. I hope you guys have watched some reality TV, because that is where you can open your thoughts freely by yourself, and also to the viewing public."

"PUBLIC?" retorted a few members of the New 12.

"You heard me. People from all over the world can watch you this week, even through all the crazy stuff that will happen... and that includes the rest of the Bean Titans and Titans X, since the Memory Room is at the Tower. Cameras are scattered all over, and don't bother trying to find them because Mina and Tina made them undetectable."

"This is craziness." Lucy uttered.

"I know, right? I'm the executive producer, y'all... and it's all thanks to the author!"

"Okay, seriously... who's the author?" Ewey asked.

"That's not for you to know." Durango responded.

"All right. So what's on the agenda?" Mooch questioned.

"I was getting to that. Tonight, at 8:00 sharp, we will see how fearless and willing the ten of you are—we're gonna play a little game that's a lot like Truth or Dare, but with a twist."

"Make sure your mouths are clean!" Mina and Tina both advised them, before leaving with Thunderbolt, Dep and Fortress back inside the mansion.

"What does that mean?" Christina asked openly.

"That's for you to find out. Until 8:00, you're free to do whatever, and the confessional is hereby OPEN!" Durango finally finished, as he walked down the driveway behind the New 12.

With many questions on their minds, the ten heroes dispersed in different directions.

_SLY (*adjusts camera*): Okay... is this thing on? I guess it is. Okay. If you're out there watching this, I don't know what I'm doing in here. But anyways, about this week... what the hell is Durango thinking?_

_HOPPITY: I already explained a little bit to Christina about what I had in store for the others this week. What that is exactly is for YOU to find out. As for Durango's planned out week, I can see what'll happen before it does, so if I decide to do something about it, I will. Trust me, my visions ALWAYS happen in reality. And if nothing else, (*winks*) try to keep your eyes on me._

_MEGAN: I'm still a bit mad at Durango for not sharing everything we needed to know. You know what? Fine, I don't have to know. And as for this room, I'm only gonna be in here three times—three only. (*sighs*) I need tea._

_SLOWPOKE: It's already been a day, and things are getting loco already! A game like Truth or Dare? This actually might be fun. ...Dude, I'm gonna like this room._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are you taking us?" Bonnie asked her niece.

"You'll see." she replied, as the two of them, Derby and Felix stopped at a door. Derby opened it, revealing a descending staircase.

"The basement... really?" Felix muttered.

"No. Better." Derby told him, as they moved to the bottom of the stairs.

Derby flipped a switch, revealing what appeared to Felix and Bonnie as a mini-mansion, that had everything that the main mansion had, but underneath it all. The Danger Room, as Durango mentioned before, was under this mini-mansion, but could only be accessed through the basement door **inside** of the main mansion.

"What... is this?" Bonnie questioned, amazed at the sights of the entire basement area they were in.

"The Gracement. Dani and I both know that you won't find a pad like this..."

"...without the right kind of grace." Danielle finished after him.

"Graceful." Felix and Bonnie simultaneously murmured, as they looked all around the Gracement.

"I found it." said a male voice.

"Hey, that's—" Felix began, recognizing the voice.

"Zen no Kyoudoutai? How long were you in here?" Bonnie asked.

"Since last night. Mooch and I are challenging ourselves to be separate for the whole week, since there are no signs of trouble anywhere; it's just a test. I assume you four will be joining me, due to their festivities."

"Sounds like a plan, sword-man!" Derby replied.

**/-/**

The craziness begins, next.


	5. Intimacy

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, and Total Drama Island. In this chapter: nothing new.**

**To be clear on one thing, Bonnie, Felix, Derby, Danielle and Zen no Kyoudoutai will be in the Gracement while the other sixteen Titans are busy.**

Chapter 5 — Intimacy

_(Background music: "Pick Up the Pieces" — Average White Band.) Yes, I threw in an actual song this time._

As the time neared 8:00, the feelings of anticipation among the ten New 12 members grew to a climax. They would finally witness the craziness that Team Z keeps bragging about. The show is just beginning.

"All right everybody." called Durango, grabbing everyone's attention. "This game that we're about to play isn't for the weak at heart. It takes courage, sacrifice, and a whole lot of BALLS—or whatever you have."

"We're not talking trash to each other, are we? Either way, we're all gonna need some shots in here!" Bongo exclaimed, getting into a party mood.

"No we're not... but I'll get the drinks later." Thunderbolt said.

"Now, before we get too hasty, I will tell you that this won't be a traditional Truth or Dare game. Listen up, because I'm about to make things crazy." Durango said, smiling as he led the group to the center of the large living room.

"Get on with it!" Ears told him.

"I will. All right, here's the game. The sixteen of us will sit in a circle as if we were playing Spin the Bottle. However, since there are 8 couples in the group, I need us all to arrange ourselves where partners aren't next to each other. This week, we're bonding with each other, okay?"

Some of the New 12 members gave out a breath and then agreed with Durango's conditions.

"What else is there?" Mooch asked.

"Remember when I said "Spin the Bottle"? Guess what? That's a part of the twist. There's gonna be a bottle that we'll have to spin to determine whose turn it is and who becomes the victim. I hope you all prayed on your luck, because you're gonna need it. Oh, and that's not all. The other part of this twist introduces this Love Deck, which forces players to step outside their comfort zones, and anything can happen, hehe. Now believe me when I say this, guys and girls: these cards can be really good or really bad for you, so make sure you spin that bottle pretty good."

"What?" Christina blurted out.

"You heard me." Durango said, bucking his head close to Christina's and then backing away. "This deck will have a place in the circle, and if that bottle lands on it, pick a card and prepare yourselves. Now, let's form the circle, before I explain how Truth and Dare will work out."

_BONGO: Oh man... here we go._

_SLOWPOKE: All right. Hands: check. Hair: check. Special package... (*looks down for a few seconds*) check!_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Now that we are correctly seated, let's go over Truth and Dare. These will be demonstrations, so no one will be eliminated yet. I'll start us off." Durango said.

The horse grabbed the bottle and spun it. After about 15 rotations, the bottle stopped on Ears.

"All right, everyone. "Truth" will work out in pretty much the same fashion as usual, but that depends on how you answer the question. I'll show you. Ears."

"Yeah?" the rabbit replied.

"Like Hoppity, your mom's an attractive woman, right? A beaut in all places, eh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Would you dream of having sex with her?" Durango asked with a grin.

Ears's eyes bulged. "Wha—dude! No!"

"Okay then."

_EARS: As much as Hop and mom look alike, you can't compare looks with value. I love 'em both, but in two different ways._

"Whoa... that was a bit out of line, don't you think?" Christina implied.

"Need I remind you? Anything goes in Truth or Dare, so it's no different in this modified version. Now, if Ears had said "yes" to the question, he'd have to "fess up" by calling Floppity and telling her about his little secret. So anytime someone answers "yes" to a Truth, you have to do whatever you have to do to make it real to whoever or whatever you're talking about."

_MOOCH: What have we gotten ourselves into? I mean... if this is just how Truth works, I can't even imagine how Dare would be._

"Now it's your turn, Ears." Dep said.

The rabbit took his turn at spinning the bottle. It stopped on Tina.

"All right, stop right there Ears." Durango interrupted. "Before you decide on something, let's talk about Dare. Since we are using a Love Deck, **all the Dares have to be intimate Dares**. So, things like creeping, touchy-feely hugs, kissing, and even "stimulation" are all legal. And remember, people are watching..."

Expressions of discomfort and shock were on the faces of everyone but Durango and Hoppity (who both expected this).

_EWEY: This game... just got insane. I hope I don't have to wind up kissing Slowpoke; I just can't deal with him right now._

"I'll... keep that in mind." Ears responded half-heartedly, turning to Tina.

"Come on, Ears... it can be anything, since it's the last demonstration and all." Tina told him.

"Okay. I dare you to... make out with Mina."

_SLY: You know, I'm not even gonna lie... that actually might be hot._

"Tch." Mina uttered. "So what're you trying to say, Ears? That we haven't done that before?"

_SLY: And I underestimated exactly how hot that was. Hehe..._

Without another word, both horses crawled to each other, leaned both their heads in slowly, and led their tongues to touch, before the lip lock actually occurred. They were literally massaging each others lips with their own, taking short but audible breaths between times. This lasted for about fifteen seconds.

"Oh-ho-ho... deja vu, man." Thunderbolt murmured in surprise, with a grin.

The girls stopped kissing.

"By the way, that was the fourth time we've done that." Mina admitted.

Lucy had her jaw dropped.

_EARS: One word: wow._

_LUCY: They are officially weird. End of story._

"Okay, okay. I'll give you all a second to recompose yourselves. There's just three more basic rules I have to talk about. If the Dare turns out to be a contest, like a kiss-off or something like that, whoever gives in to how sexually strong someone is will be eliminated from the game. Basically, it's the Mercy Rule—you can tap out or even moan out in distress, just let us know. Number two: if the bottle stops on the deck and you have to pick a card, I'll tell you what to do. And finally, back to Truth again: if someone refuses to come clean about the question or carry out in "fessing up", you can either sit yourself out or take it up with Fortress's perfect lie-detector in her head, because if her horn glows, that's an elimination. Make sure you're good to go, because now the real game begins. Tina, whenever you're ready."

"Okay then." she said, spinning the bottle. After a few seconds, it started to slow down and it finally stopped, pointing at the Love Deck. "Ah, the first draw of the night."

"Uh oh." Bongo uttered, taking a sip of the shot that Thunderbolt gave to him and everyone else.

Tina pulled the first card off of the top of the deck and flipped it over to read it. "Double Dare!" she exclaimed.

"Double Dare lets you dare two people instead of just one." Durango explained.

"Okay. For the first dare, I dare Sly to find it in him to make out... with his sister." she announced with a semi-evil smile.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sly said under his breath.

"Hey, if you don't do the dare, you're out." Tina said.

Sly knew that Christina was most likely uncomfortable with the imminent act as well, but he couldn't risk losing either. He reluctantly approached the skunk.

"Let's... just get it over with." Sly told her.

"It's only once, right?" she responded, leaning in towards her brother.

Once their lips made contact, the kiss lasted no longer than a second. They've done the dare, and the other Titans applauded them for their guts.

_SLOWPOKE (smiling):_ _I hope Sly isn't too comfortable with that! Ha ha..._

_CHRISTINA: I kinda can't believe that Tina made me kiss my brother of all people. I mean, I don't hate him anymore, and we're not exactly close... but for some reason, for that short instant our lips touched, I felt... almost complete. You didn't hear that from me, okay?_

"All righty, then. The next turn goes to the second person I dare because of the Double Dare's rules. I think I want Hoppity to do something." Tina said.

"All right. Lay it on me." the pink bunny replied.

"I will, but first I want to say something. I'm jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"How sexy you are. Don't get me wrong, it's just a compliment and Ears can tell you a hell of a lot more than I can... but still, how can you be so hot 24/7 and act so sophisticated? Don't you use your quirks to get what you want, both inside and out? You could get away with anything."

Hoppity tilted her head, then raised one eyebrow while lowering the other one. "Are you trying to get intimate with me? Is that my dare?" she asked.

"No, and no. I just wanted to give you something to think about. As for your dare, I dare you to try and make Mooch submit to you in one minute, using only your kissing skills. If he's such a survivor, I'd like to see how resilient he is off the battlefield."

_HOPPITY: You know, I actually didn't have an exact idea of what I wanted to do with the team this week... thank you, Tina, for giving me what I needed to have in mind. Prepare to be blown away, everyone._

"Can she do that?" Mooch asked Durango, unsure about the contest rule.

"In the event of a one-sided contest, in this case, you must survive if you want to be in the game. Hoppity stays no matter what." he explained.

"All right. Let's throw-down." Mooch said to Hoppity.

The bunny gave a short chuckle as she approached the leader of the New 12. "Yeah, but first... throw down your hands." she told him, putting his arms down with her hands. "Just let me do all the work."

Finished talking, Hoppity placed her right hand lightly behind Mooch's head, slightly moving it up and down for extra comfort. She then leaned in towards Mooch, with what she called her "sexy stare"—her eyes were dilated and half-closed, while tilting her head and looking directly into the gibbon's eyes. Hoppity sustained her sexy stare as her lips were now pressed on his. Mooch tried to dominate over Hoppity in this situation, but he couldn't. It felt like his entire mouth, inside and out, was being nursed and attacked at the same time, by a pair of smooth, pink bunny lips alone. The feeling was unbelievable at first, but after about five seconds, it was slowly becoming too much to handle. Hoppity was not using any tricks—no psychic mind games, no hypnotism, nothing of the sort... only her kissing skills. Her skills were so great, that she made Mooch fall on his back 20 seconds into the kiss. Mooch was still alive though, trying his absolute hardest not to give in. It barely paid off. He survived for the whole minute; he's still in the game.

Hoppity got up and sat back in her spot in the circle. She look around the circle to see shocked looks on the other Titans' faces.

_MOOCH: Okay, when I got dared for the first time, I thought, "Okay, I could handle being smooched for a while. I figured I had a bit more dominance over girls already... but boy was I wrong. Before Hoppity even started kissing me, I knew that I would be in for a ride. Before the minute was over, I was on the brink of losing it all. Whew... trust me, you can't even fathom how sexy a kisser Hoppity is... I have no idea myself—it's just un-freaking-believable._

_CHRISTINA: I kept watching this charade and I saw Mooch fall flat on his back, and Hoppity is still on his lips! At this point, I'm thinking that if someone's gonna try and step up and beat Hoppity at the sexy game, good luck! Was this what she was talking about earlier? No, she couldn't have been using any tricks. I'll talk with her more later._

_HOPPITY: Thanks for the warm-up._

"Guys, I'm a bit worried now. Hoppity just blew Mooch's mind just now, and if she gets to all of us, this game might not last so long." Durango told them.

"I think it's my turn now, right?" Hoppity said, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It stopped on Slowpoke. "I was actually hoping it'd land on you."

Slowpoke gulped.

"What's your offer?" Durango questioned her.

"I'm daring him, but I'm gonna need to break a couple of rules for this one." Hoppity said.

"Granted." replied Durango, wanting to spice things up a bit.

"Okay then. I need all the girls to head out the back door and close it. Trust me, this will be good... that is, if Slowpoke's lucky enough."

The girls exited the living room.

"What do you mean by that?" Slowpoke interrogated.

"I dare you to spin my Wheel of Destiny!" Hoppity exclaimed, pointing at the center of the fractured circle, to where a spinning needle replaced the bottle temporarily.

"Wait, I thought this was supposed to be an intimate dare." Slowpoke thought.

"It is, if you want to know who you're destined to be with." When Hoppity said this, the faces of the eight females present appeared where they were sitting.

"Hey, that's cheating, isn't it? She's using her powers!" Bongo shouted.

"Dude... she didn't destroy anything. As long as that doesn't happen, I don't care. Most of us can't even use one of our powers, so she's good." Durango said.

"Whoever it lands on, you must go out and have a "moment" with her, privately. So step your game up, if you have it." Hoppity boasted.

"All right, I'll spin it... now that you're messing with me." Slowpoke murmured. He gave the needle a flick, but it didn't move an inch. He kept trying to move it himself, but couldn't. "Hey, what gives?"

"I made this from Wizardry... you have to say the magic words." Hoppity told him, before going to whisper the words in his ear.

"Okay. Destinus Revolvus."

"Exclamation point..." Hoppity uttered in sing-song.

"Destinus Revolvus!"

Finally, the magic needle began to rotate at a high speed. As it passed by every face, the Titan's face would glow in the fashion of an arcade game. Since it was activated by someone other than Hoppity herself, the needle would mess with Slowpoke's mind by slowing down, speeding up or making a false stop before spinning again. After five minutes, it decided to stop playing games and stop like the bottle would. It dictated that Slowpoke's true soul mate... was Christina. Fortunately, his luck was on point. Every other girl was teleported back to their spots and the Wheel of Destiny disappeared, with the bottle replacing it.

"Whoo! Let's do this thing!" Slowpoke cheered, taking his shirt off and rushing outside.

_"Christina, get a Knockout bomb ready. Trust me."_Hoppity told her mentally.

_Outside..._

"Come here, Christi!" Slowpoke happily said, picking her up by wrapping his arms around the top of her thighs, then spinning around once before slowly bringing her down to lay her on the ground.

_"Hoppity... you never told me what to do with the bomb."_ Christina tried to contact her. _"Hoppity? Oh no... what do I do?"_

As Slowpoke's hand was reaching behind her back, she began to panic. It seemed like she's had his attention, but she felt like something was not right. It wasn't the way she wanted to steal him from his creepy act towards Ewey and Bongo. His hands were now on her backside, and he stopped smiling when he gripped on the Knockout bomb in Christina's back pocket. She panicked.

"What's this?" Slowpoke said, taking the bomb out of her pocket.

Without hesitation, Christina snatched the bomb from him, pushed him aside, and slammed it hard on the little space of ground between them, knocking them both out of consciousness.

The other Titans in the living room felt the boom.

"What just happened?" Bongo questioned.

_"She didn't..."_Hoppity thought, afraid that Christina did the wrong thing.

"She didn't what?" Lucy asked Hoppity, hearing her thought.

"Christina and Slowpoke are knocked out on the ground. Wow... that only took a minute?" Mina said.

"What's that smell?" Dep asked, covering his nose.

"The last trace of knockout smoke." Sly said. "I know Christina's bombs."

"Well then... I'm gonna have to eliminate them both from the game, since they're unable to continue." Durango said. "I guess we'll lay them on the couch, if they're gonna wake up soon. Other than that, we gotta keep the game moving."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Whose turn is it?" Megan asked.

"I guess I'll start us off again." Durango answered, taking the bottle. After several spins, the glass stopped on Hoppity. "Hoppity. Truth or Dare?"

"Can you pick from the deck?" she asked.

"Actually, yes I can. That's a freebie I forgot to mention! Thanks for reminding me." Durango picked a card. "Oh... you got the worst dare."

"Like I said before, lay it on me."

"Shotgun Kiss. What that means is this, and I'm reading it straight off of the card: "You are a party animal! The said animal that must do this dare will go around the circle and smooch on every guy's/girl's (depending on who is the opposite sex) lips **after **stealing their shots and drinking them. Give them five seconds for the kiss, and if they can't take it, they're out. The heat is on you too. Try not to get drunk, or lose it all for yourself... including the game." I hope it isn't that big of a challenge. Start moving, girl." Durango stated.

_HOPPITY: You think I can't take a challenge, Durango? I came here to do what I thought about doing. That vision I saw is gonna happen, no matter what I have to do to make it come to pass. The New 12 will be united—for those of you that still won't believe it. If that means giving sloppy seconds, selling my body a bit, or something else in depth... then that's what I'll do._

After going around the circle, Hoppity's mind was still in one piece. She eliminated Thunderbolt, Dep, Bongo (who forfeited in fear, before she started the kiss), and Sly. Mooch survived for a second time. Ten more Titans left.

"Okay. My turn again." Hoppity said with relief. The bottle stopped on the Love Deck for the second time. She picked the next card. "What's this? Tit-for-Tat?"

"Ooh, I like that one." Durango admitted. "Tit-for-Tat is what I like to call a **share dare.**That card allows you to dare someone like you normally would, but at the same time, the said "dare-ee" gets to dare you right back, in a way that rewards him or her for the dare they did."

"All right, I got it! To make it fair for drink refills... I dare Ears to do the same dare I just did—give the girls some action and steal their drinks."

"The same rules of Shotgun Kiss apply, girls. Get ready." Durango advised them.

"All right, Hops. I'll dare you after I finish." Ears said, turning to Ewey, the first girl to come around.

Ears too got through the circle without losing his mind. He eliminated Ewey, Megan and Lucy, who all gave up at the last second. Seven more.

"Damn... Ears is a beast." Dep uttered, still watching the game.

"Awesome! Now... I dare you to give me your best lap dance." Ears requested.

"My BEST lap dance?" Hoppity emphasized.

"Mm-hmm..."

"Grab a chair." she told him seductively.

_EARS: You know, I have never actually asked her for a lap dance before. It sounds like she's taking me on a ride... come on, baby! Let's rock!_

_(Temporary music change: "Fly in the Freedom" — Sonic Adventure 2. Hoppity's selective theme song.)_

When Ears sat down, he saw Hoppity giving him the "sexy stare" as she ever so slowly and sexily took her shirt off. She leaned forward to where her bust was six inches from his face, so that Ears could see her lacy white lingerie bra.

_BONGO: I don't understand. Every other guy struggles to beat Hoppity in this dirty game... except Ears. I understand she's a bombshell, but how can he not feel the pressure that the rest of us feel when we're six inches from her face? Is he used to her or something?_

_EARS: Man, I love her. She even strip teased for me!_

After two more minutes, Hoppity finished her lap dance, leaving Ears's position while her blue jean shorts slipped off as she walked, revealing her matching white lingerie panties. She kicked them back to her boyfriend so he could catch them.

"Uh, Hops? I have your—" Ears uttered.

"Keep them for the night." she replied, sitting down in her spot. "Take your turn."

"Gotcha..." he said quietly, placing her shorts on his lap and then spinning the bottle. "Durango, if the bottle lands on the deck, I'm giving whatever the next card is to you."

"Fair enough." the horse responded.

The bottle did just that.

"I hope it's a bad one for you." Ears claimed, drawing the next card. "Domination?"

"Thank you Ears, for the good card."

"Aah!" Ears complained.

"You've basically just given me the dare. Domination lets me take advantage of three girls of my choosing, for five minutes. If I eliminate all three of them with this, I get to do an Elimination Spin—which means that whoever the bottle lands on, in BOTH directions, are out as well. Without further ado, I choose the Team Z girls: Mina, Tina and Fortress."

_SLY: Now that's what I call a power play._

"How do you eliminate us?" Tina asked.

"How about this? ANY... WAY... I WANT." Durango replied. "You have to do what I please for five minutes, otherwise you're eliminated. If you can't survive the game, you eliminate yourself."

"That's rough..." Megan murmured.

"That's the game." Durango told her, before turning back to those still playing. "Now, the three of you I just called... strip down to your undergarments, then turn away from the circle on all fours."

"No way. This already sounds bad. I'm out!" Fortress quickly exclaimed, throwing herself out of the game.

"And then there were two." Durango began to say, getting on his knees while behind the backsides of Mina and Tina. "Mind reading... that's done, so don't do it. Also, before I do what I'm gonna do, keep your arms and legs to yourselves—let me work my magic for five minutes."

_EWEY: It was like he was dictating them—telling them what they had to do, and they couldn't argue or fight with him about it._

"What are you gonna do to them?" Mooch wanted to know.

"That's for all of you to see, IF you want to see it. Treat your eyes well, because here I go!" After his words were done, Durango began to slip his fingers (on both hands) under the girls' panties and rubbing on their glory holes. Many of the Titans were shocked at the sight of this; Durango is fondling the secret zones of his wife AND sister.

_BONGO: WHAT THE HELL, MAN?_

_HOPPITY: That was... surprising._

_LUCY: I'd much rather be knocked out with Christina and Slowpoke right now..._

"Durango...?" Mina called.

"What are you doing?" Tina exclaimed.

"Ah ah... no questions. I won't answer them. You can speak or feel pleasure, just don't question this. Survive for four more minutes, and don't **lose it**."

_EWEY: This is out of line, right here. Most of us couldn't even bear to look at what Durango was doing to them, but we could still sense how the girls were feeling about it. You could hear them just begging for more. It was like he had magic hands, that only made them feel pleasure and forget about resisting his touch. It was just his hands—he didn't have to whip out his secret weapon. Is that what sex feels like, or does it still look like it hurts? That's the only question on my mind._

"You're both getting tighter. Come on, you're so close to staying in the game... 30 more seconds." Durango told them.

The feeling that Mina and Tina felt from how his hands moved on the outside and his fingers on the inside was too much for them to handle. In no more than ten seconds, they finally peaked, creating a great release along with heightened sounds of overwhelming pleasure. Durango removed his now wet hands, and the girls collapsed on the ground while taking many staggered breaths. They were dominated and could not resist his advantage over them—double elimination.

"Looks like my work is done." Durango murmured, walking off to cleanse his hands before touching the bottle again.

/\/\/\/\/\

"You're sick, dude." Bongo told Durango when he returned.

"I told you already... that's the game. If you couldn't handle it, then that's where you should stand. Now, for the Elimination Spin. Close in the circle so we can deal with this easier. Remember, two of you get eliminated from both ends of the bottle. Here we go." Durango said, spinning the bottle at the fastest speed that anyone has ever spun it.

The bottle stopped, with the opening end pointing at Ears, and the closed end directed at Mooch.

"Good luck, Hoppity." Mooch said.

"Yeah, give him the flick." Ears added.

"Wait, what? What's the flick?" Durango asked out of curiosity.

"He wants me to take you out of the game. Sheesh, Durango... learn some Australian sometime, will ya?" Hoppity told him.

"Ugh, just name your game already. It's the last turn anyways."

"A kiss-off, anything goes. Let's just see who's better."

"Hoppity." "Hoppity!" "Hops." "Pinkie." called various eliminated Titans.

"Who said Pinkie?" Hoppity retorted. Everyone pointed at Bongo.

"I'll just... leave the room." Bongo said, afraid of what might happen to him if he said it again.

Durango turned Hoppity's face to him and began the contest, locking lips with her for an early start. He managed to knock her on her back before she realized what was going on. Hoppity then tried to get her sexy stare on him. It only took a split-second for him to close his eyes to avoid the gaze. He then created a distraction on her, by tilting his head in different positions to throw her off. While that was going on, one of his hands were slowly slipping down to her special place. The other Titans could see this, including Christina and Slowpoke, who just woke up.

_SLY: Durango's hand was getting closer to her wonder hole. I was thinking that once he touched it, it would be over for her._

"Apparently, we missed a lot." Slowpoke said, noticing everyone who was out of the game.

_"Come on, Hoppity... don't lose."_ Christina thought in her mind.

_HOPPITY: While I was in the kiss, I could see what was going on and what was going to happen. That's why I said "anything goes"._

Feeling his hand moving down the bottom of her stomach, Hoppity knew that it was time to turn the match around. She managed to see how they were positioned, and found the perfect way to win the match. First, she wrapped her legs around his middle body to give him the wrong idea.

"Hmm?" Durango mumbled, sustaining the kiss.

Hoppity then bit his bottom lip to temporarily stop the kiss. Durango wanted to know what the problem was, but what he did not realize was that one of her legs were right in between both of his. At that moment, Durango felt instant pain to his crotch, after Hoppity gave it a swift kick with her free leg. After that, Hoppity used her other leg to kick him off of her and turn the tables by putting him on his back. Before he could do anything else, Hoppity piled on him, securing his legs and hands from moving. Now, she was in control.

"Give up." Hoppity proclaimed.

"Never. Do your worst." Durango told her with a higher pitched voice (from the crotch hit), looking right at her eyes.

Hoppity gave the sexy stare again to entice Durango. "All right... you asked for it. Be sure to tell me how it feels though."

The bunny leaned her head in slowly and started another kiss. Durango thought that once her lips touched his, he could easily overpower her... but he was wrong. He felt the exact same feeling that Mooch did when she was kissing him. The chills he felt from her kiss stunned his body—he wanted to submit, but it wasn't over yet. Hoppity had his hands locked down by her own, so he could not tap out unless she gave him that option. Then, it was all over when Durango felt something long, wet and slippery in his mouth. Hoppity released his hand when she sensed that he was downright panicking at that moment. He tapped out hard, and she got off of him.

"It's just that easy..." Hoppity said, sitting on the couch as she watched Durango continue banging his hand on the floor.

Some of the Titans cheered for her victory gathering around her, while others were trying to figure out what just happened.

"How'd you win?" Ears asked her, after kissing her cheek for the victory.

"Yeah, you had to have done something to him that you didn't to do me." Mooch said.

"She used... _***exhales***_her tongue." Durango answered.

_LUCY: She frenched him? Oh my goodness..._

_BONGO: To be able to take someone out just by doing one simple thing... that's just scary. I'm even more afraid to face her in some situation like this again. And another thing. I asked Mooch how she was, and he said that once her lips touched, she was irresistible. Good thing I avoided that._

_EARS: You know, this proves that you can't beat Hops in this type of game. I can only compete with her, but she'll always win._

"All right, all right. Hoppity is the winner of Truth or Dare, the intimate edition." Durango announced, having recuperated enough. "It's 11:30 now, so what I need you guys to do before you go to bed is grab your things and settle into one of the five island villas with your normal partners. Only two to a house, people. This is just the beginning of the week."

"That reminds me. Where are Felix and Bonnie?" Megan asked.

"In dream land, sleeping. No more questions please, just go."

With that, the New 12 have left the living room.

**/-/**

**This is the reference for the New 12's locations. Pay attention to where the girls are housed:  
North Villa = Mooch and Lucy  
East Villa = Sly and Megan  
Southeast Villa = Bongo and Ewey  
Southwest Villa = Ears and Hoppity  
West Villa = Slowpoke and Christina**

I need ideas on what other games they should play for the week. If I don't get any, the only other group activity will be postponed until their Thursday.

Thanks! This will continue.


	6. The First Night:  Matchmaking

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, and Total Drama Island. In this chapter: nothing new.**

Chapter 6 — The First Night: Matchmaking

After the crazy night they all just had yesterday, the ten New 12 members wanted to use this day (Monday) to relax.

Mooch did not have that option because he had to complete Zen no Kyoudoutai's challenge to him. Anything that Mooch does could either raise or lower his chances of finding the secrets of the zodiac, with the 13th sign being the highest in demand at the moment. It was noon right now, so Mooch decided to find Durango and talk with him.

Durango was in the Theatre Room of the mansion, watching football.

"Durango?" Mooch called.

The horse looked over. "Come in, Mooch. What's up?"

"I was thinking about yesterday, and I was just wondering... are there gonna be other challenges like last night?"

"Not until Thursday, in the daytime. I figured that the other stuff I had planned for you would be more than enough for you guys to handle. Like I said, I just want to bring you guys together... it has nothing to do with you all being a bad team. Still, I can't tell you what the Thursday challenge is until the day arrives." Durango explained.

"All right. So... where's the rest of Team Z?"

"Well, Derby and Danielle are still here. They took Felix and Bonnie to this special basement we have. However, they can't get involved with what we're doing because of certain **circumstances**. As for the rest, they went to stay at the Home Base for the rest of the week. It turns out that they wanted me to handle things here while they catch up with the rest of the Bean Titans. I got this."

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." Mooch said, getting up to walk out of the mansion.

"Hey, Mooch. You seem a bit busy. You want to watch a quick football game?" Durango asked.

The gibbon stopped. "Actually, I do need a bit of rest. Okay."

After Mooch sat back on the couch, Durango took the remote and pressed a button. At the exact same time, the scene suddenly went to black as if TV channels were being switched.

* * *

The scene shifted to the south coast of the island again, but this time, only Christina and Hoppity were there.

_(Hoppity's chosen theme plays in the background—"Fly in the Freedom". This is Rouge's Theme from Sonic Adventure 2, for those of you that don't know.)_

"Megan told me all about what happened last night. Hoppity... how do you do it?" Christina wondered.

The bunny lifted her sunglasses after turning her face to Christina. "Well, it all boils down to my passion of eavesdropping on people's thoughts. I don't do it often because of the Psychic's Code, but I still love it. When I made the New 12, I thought about seeing what made the guys tick... and when the opportunity arrives, I use it against them. Playing with minds, regardless of what I have to do: it's what I do." Hoppity explained, smiling.

"Wow... you are wild! Is Ears okay with this?"

"I asked him that myself, and he said he was perfectly fine with it. I actually let him in on the plan I told you about yesterday."

After Hoppity said that, Christina suddenly looked off. "What should I do with Slowpoke? I know I bailed on him last night and panicked, but I REALLY want him and his attention. I get the feeling that he doesn't truly care."

"The Wheel of Destiny doesn't lie, girl. Believe me when I say this, you'll know what to do when the time arrives."

"I wish it were that easy." the skunk replied, walking off.

_HOPPITY: I'm actually starting to wonder about Slowpoke myself. Ever since Bongo and Ewey were made for each other, he's slowly been losing his connection with Christina. I want to help her, but how? Hmm... oh! I could do that... but it'll be risky._

_(The music fades as the scene fades to black.)  
_

* * *

_Current time: 7:00 PM. At the mansion's living room._

The five couples returned for Durango's next announcement. After what they did yesterday, they anticipated even more craziness, only much worse than Truth or Dare.

"All right, y'all." Durango began. "I think I'll use some of this time to explain another reason why I brought you all here. You may be a team, and you may have improved collectively... but you still don't have me convinced that you truly are a team. Now, before anyone gets antsy, I'm not baggin' on your unity... because this isn't a battlefield. I want to connect you guys away from all the hard work and battles, in a way that all of us can understand... love. You heard me right. No matter where you are, it's all about how you really connect with every guy or girl. So here's what you're gonna do. We have five couples and five more nights before the week is over. Every guy will spend a single night with a different girl each night, with the usual girl being saved for last."

"Say what?" Ewey outbursted.

"Yep. The ten of you won't be in your normal pairs until Friday, so if you had something planned for today, TOO BAD. Now then, here's the catch. As you all should know by now, people around the world are watching everything that goes on here. I want you guys to give them a reason to watch this while, at the same time, connecting with each other on a higher level. The good part is that you can set the tone on how high you want that—you can share secrets, you can touch, you can even kiss if you want... just do SOMETHING! The bad news is simple: people are watching, including some of the Bean Titans. Oh, and it gets worse. You don't know who's watching, so I wouldn't make a fuss about it."

_SLY: Are you kidding me?_

_BONGO: No fucking way, man! If I'm paired with Hoppity for the first night, I don't know if I'll make it to tomorrow._

_EWEY: Durango, you better pray you don't get on my bad side. You can avoid it if I'm paired with someone other than Slowpoke. Trust me, it just won't work out._

_HOPPITY: This is just perfect! Now I can do what I planned on doing._

"All right. Let's get down to it. Hoppity, since you won Truth or Dare last night, I'll let you pick your person first... but first, I want you to keep this in mind. Tonight, I want you to pick the person that you would sleep with besides your usual partner. That goes for the next three people I will call on to pick. Hoppity, you have the floor." Durango finished.

"Hmm... I have a bone to pick with Slowpoke." she said.

"Oh man..." he groaned.

_BONGO: Good... she didn't pick me._

_CHRISTINA: I wonder how he'll feel tomorrow. Don't beat his head in too bad, Hoppity!_

"All right. Mooch, you're next." Durango called.

The gibbon took a second to think. "Ewey." he finally said.

"Huh?" she uttered, confused as to why Mooch would want to snuggle with her.

"Bongo, your turn." called Durango.

"Let's see... I pick Lucy."

"Okay." the goose said.

"And Sly." Durango called.

"Christina, hands down." Sly said, with the utmost confidence.

Christina only looked at her brother, speechless at his answer.

_SLY: I will admit that I felt something last night in Truth or Dare. It was like something that was lost between me and my sister... is now found. I want to know what it is._

"And that leaves Ears with Megan. Okay, we're all set. Through all of the nights, the girls will stay in the same villa they were in last night. Sorry guys, but you're gonna have to get some exercise in and go to them. If I recall right, the girls are housed like this: Lucy to the North, Megan at the East, Ewey at the Southeast, Hoppity in the Southwest, and Christina to the West. I am right! All right everyone, you know where you gotta go. Have a good night." Durango concluded the meeting, leaving the scene.

* * *

It was 10:00 PM now, and the ten New 12 members were winding down at the five villas spread in a star formation on Team Z's island.

_The North Villa._

Bongo was in the bed watching TV, while Lucy was changing into her night clothes—which were the same as Mooch saw them a few years ago (the lacy, light yellow nightgown).

_BONGO: So let's see, what do I like about Lucy? It's hard to say because I really haven't thought about it. I just took a random pick earlier, so I wasn't really thinking. I gotta think about it... well, she has a nice rack and a nice back, but something tells me that even that's not it._

The Canadian goose hopped in the bed to surprise Bongo while he was looking at the TV screen.

"Whoa!" he shouted out shortly.

"Whoa what?" she said.

"I thought the bed just broke.." Bongo whispered, laying back on his pillow.

"So, I guess we have to do something." Lucy reminded him.

Bongo got a bit nervous. "Like what?"

"Well, I guess you can start by telling me why you picked me to be your sleep-mate."

"Oh, um..."

_BONGO: I still wasn't entirely sure, so now I had to say something._

"Well?" she added.

"I guess I always wondered what it's like to be Mooch. I mean, you know how most couples in the Bean Titans are, right?" Bongo began.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, getting a little closer to Bongo.

"Like... how there are pairs of different animals. Felix and Bonnie, my mom and dad, me and Ewey... you and Mooch. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to know what it's like to kiss a bird."

Lucy paused and raised her eyebrow. "Slowpoke didn't put you up to this, did he?" she questioned.

"No, I thought about it myself."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll let you savor it for ten seconds, okay? I know where to kiss you since I have a beak, so just lean straight forward. It won't hurt, I promise." Lucy offered, getting closer to him again.

Bongo did as she asked and was not in the least disappointed with the experience. Once his lips were correctly set on Lucy's, he could move around all he wanted and all Lucy did was just follow him.

_(Background music: "Sanctuary" — Kingdom Hearts 2. Lucy's chosen theme.)_

_LUCY: I'm actually impressed. Enough said._

_BONGO: Wow, I didn't even know what to tell her, and I still got it right! Score!_

They stopped after ten seconds. Lucy went to switch the lights off.

"Yeah... that was definitely different. But still good." Bongo claimed, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Lucy gave a short giggle, getting back in the bed. "You know something, Bongo? You've really changed." she told him.

"I have? How?"

"Ever since I've known you, I think your personality has shifted over the years... around the time we got into the New 12. When we were younger, you were always looking for trouble; sometimes, you were even kinda mean to a few people. But I think your attitude really changed after you beat Wrinkle that one time—after the Legendary 12 were down for the count, and you and your brothers made it to the scene. I don't know what you were thinking back then since I wasn't there, but I can tell that something changed in you. You're more easy-going and caring than you were before, but you can still be a bit misguided sometimes. But still... I like this Bongo. Promise me that you won't change."

The monkey understood and appreciated her words. "I promise. Thanks, Lucy." Bongo said, giving her a quick hug.

"Okay. Now I gotta get to sleep... I'm kind of an early bird." Lucy told him, turning over and laying down on her pillow.

"Okay, good night." Bongo replied, turning the opposite way of Lucy and shutting his eyes.

There was thirty seconds of silence.

"Bongo?" Lucy called in a quiet tone.

"Hmm?"

"Mooch helps me go to sleep by rubbing my bottom. I don't think it matters who does it, so... would you? It's your choice."

"You're letting me rub your ass?" Bongo said, beginning to turn the other way.

Lucy backed into him. "I think you earned the chance. Just don't smack it, or I'll wake up and peck your head."

"Ah... fair enough." Bongo murmured, putting his hand on her backside and motioning it in circles softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The East Villa._

_(Background music: "Shady Charade" — Bleach.)_

Ears was in the indoor hot tub, watching sports on the plasma screen TV suspended above it. Megan sat on the edge of the hot tub, next to Ears. The bed they were to sleep in was thirty feet away, in the center of the room.

"Hey Ears." Megan started. "I know we were the last two left as a matchup, but I'm still wondering... would you sleep with me if you had the chance?"

Ears looked up towards her. "That can be arranged..." he murmured.

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, hiding the bashfulness in her face.

"I know, I was just messing with you. To answer your question, it's more of a "what-I-like-about-you" thing."

"And that would be...?" Megan wanted to know.

"Other than you having a modeling background, I know this is probably kinda stupid, but... your fluffy tail." Ears told her.

"My tail... seriously?"

"Yeah. Maybe I have a bit of a long and bushy tail fetish. I could try that out, right?"

Ears stopped talking when Megan's legs were dipped in the water, beside his left shoulder.

"I don't know." Megan said, slowly moving her tail in front of his face. "What about Hoppity?"

"Hops?" he began, as Megan's tail slid softly across his head, on the way back to her back. "I'm devoted to her, so I definitely can wait 'til Friday to have a blast with her."

"Well?" Megan said, getting up.

"Well, what?" Ears repeated after her, looking up.

"How was my tail?"

"It was okay... but it's probably not what I had in mind."

"Oh." Megan uttered, looking off.

"Well, at least you're cute." Ears told her.

Megan blushed a little. "Thanks. Uh..."

"What's up, now?"

"I still don't compare with Hoppity, don't I?" she guessed.

"Not in my world." Ears answered, before getting out of the hot tub looking at the squirrel's face. "Megan, are you okay? You're acting a bit off. Do you need that tea again?"

She began to get a bit frantic. "I don't know. I'm just losing my mind. This whole event is just keeping me on edge... and Durango—"

Ears stopped her mouth with a short kiss. It surprised and silenced her.

"Durango... is just doing his job." Ears started to explain, after taking a sigh. "He's trying to be entertaining to the people watching us—he doesn't mean to be annoying to us. I wouldn't worry about him, so take care of yourself. As for what happened just now, I'm not gonna pull a robbery on Sly and actually SLEEP with you. If you ask me, none of the ten of us are planning on doing that to each other anytime soon."

"Ah-ah-I..." Megan stuttered to say, motioning her hand away from Ears. The rabbit stopped her hand as well, keeping it in his grasp.

"No, Meggie. Don't worry about the tea. All this madness is just making you tense and uneasy. _***sigh***_ I'm actually glad I brought this with me." Ears searched in his shirt (he still had it off) until he found a small light yellow bottle of massage oil.

"Is that...?" Megan murmured, seeing the oil.

"Sweet Almond Massage Oil. You're seeing Dr. Briggs tonight. Lose the shirt, get on the bed and lay on your stomach."

_MEGAN: You know, I actually might love this time with Ears. I know he's not trying to get TOO comfortable with me, but he definitely opened my eyes. Oh... I guess this is my second time in here. One more._

Once Megan lied down, Ears poured a little bit of the oil on her back and started giving her the massage she desperately needed. His touch that was felt all over her neck and back made all of her tension disappear little by little, and along with that, the smell of the oil was helping to soothe her a lot more than any tea could.

"Ears..." Megan called in pleasure.

"Hmm?"

"The last time you mentioned "Dr. Briggs"... you were patting Hoppity's butt. Does that mean you have to do that to me too?"

"That's up to you, Meggie. Dr. Briggs does whatever he needs to do to make his patients feel good. Now, if it's sex you're asking for, I'd best leave that to Dr. Fox."

"I'll take the spanks, thanks." Megan told him.

Ears got on the bed and hoisted Megan on his lap. "Spanks is too strong a word. It's not punishment, it's treatment." Ears started to repeatedly paddle on Megan's hips.

Although it was weird at first, Megan found the faint feeling of comfort in it. That went on for a whole minute, until Ears decided to go back to her back, but this time, he was laying on her in the same fashion she was laying on the bed. He applied the tiniest amount of oil in the center of her back. Megan felt the warm drop of oil, and then suddenly found herself in a certain heaven, giving out quiet moans as Ears's massage increased in intensity. He also reached her sides, the most sensitive areas on her body. His massage did not falter in the least; Megan's tension was nonexistent at this point.

After a while, Ears could no longer hear Megan's sounds of content. He looked over and saw her eyes shut—she was sound asleep, which meant that Ears's work was done. He got up, turned off the lights (leaving the nightlights on), and walked back to put Megan under the bed's sheets. Once he placed her head down on the pillow, Megan (with her eyes still closed) pulled Ears to her to where he was lain on top of her under the bedsheets. Her hands were secured around his neck, which meant that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm assuming you're not sleep yet?" Ears figured.

Megan nodded her head "no".

"Do you need warmth before you fall asleep?" he asked, still in his Dr. Briggs persona.

She nodded "yes". She wanted to try sleeping like this, and if it went well, she could try it with Sly later on. Ears got his arms around Megan's back and attempted to get some shuteye along with her. They both managed to doze off while really close.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southeast Villa._

Ewey got in the bed when she assumed that Mooch was asleep, seeing his eyes closed. She dimmed the lights before she got in the bed. Once she was settled in, she waved her hand in front of Mooch's face. There was no reaction, so she decided to lay down herself.

"I can feel the wind behind your hand." Mooch stated, still keeping his eyes closed while laying down.

"You're not sleep?" Ewey responded.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

He opened his mahogany eyes. "Everything—Zen no Kyoudoutai's challenge to me; why we're all here in the first place; I'm even searching for the reason why I picked you earlier tonight."

"You mean you don't know? Knowing you, I'd think you have a reason for everything."

Mooch sighed. "Well, I know I'm not going to lose my zanpakutō's challenge, and I guess we'll find out by the end of the week what becomes of the ten of us. But... I just don't know why I'd want to cuddle with you—it's just THERE in my mind."

Ewey paused to think about a way to jog his mind a bit. "Well, how about I hug you close for a while, and if something changes, you can tell me?"

"Okay." Mooch replied, turning over and sustaining a long embrace with Ewey. The thoughts began to enter his mind.

"...Well?" said Ewey, turning a bit red because Mooch's left arm was comforting her. It was around her waist.

"Maybe, it was just a vibe I got earlier... or I'm just visualizing my parents. I think it's both." Mooch told her.

"Good thing you're already married."

There was a pause.

"Ewey, I don't want to sound like Slowpoke, but just out of curiosity... you and Bongo didn't go at it before we came here, did you?"

The lamb sighed. "No. We only made out. I was actually thinking about going for it tonight, but Durango already ruined those plans."

Mooch gave out a yawn. "You'll get your chance, Friday night." he assured her, before beginning to take his arms off of her.

Ewey suddenly stopped him from removing his left arm. "No, leave it there..." she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"It just feels weird... but good at the same time."

The gibbon raised an eyebrow, but then lowered it as he heeded her request, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southwest Villa._

Hoppity told Slowpoke that she would be in the bathroom for a while "preparing" for something she had in mind. Slowpoke hoped that whatever it was, didn't harm him in the process. He waited by the door.

_HOPPITY: All right. It's time to put this plan into the works. Every guy, that isn't Ears, will be under the mercy of what I like to call "mental domination". I will challenge them to a staring contest because let's face it—all the guys are competitive. Once they see my sexy stare at its best, then it's no contest... but that's not all. Once I catch them, their minds will be driven by sexual illusions they can't escape, and like my kissing skills, those illusions are good and bad for them at the same time. Like I said, I know what makes the boys tick... so all I'm doing is fighting their fire with a much, much hotter fire. The goal: scare them half out of their minds and make them "peak" at the same time. What to expect: a perfect score of 4 to 0. It's ALL a part of my vision, and Slowpoke's my first victim._

Hoppity finally came out of the bathroom, donning a sexy pink French maid's outfit for viewing pleasure.

"Whoa-ho-ho! What's this?" Slowpoke exclaimed, in total surprise.

"Just something for the bad boys."

"What are you trying to say?"

Hoppity sighed audibly. "All of you are bad boys." she told him.

"Stop playing with my mind. I know Mooch and Sly aren't bad boys in the least."

"I beg to differ." Hoppity said, before sitting on the bedside with her legs crossed. "I'd bet that they have a really faint urge to do something out of the ordinary."

"I wouldn't. What's your wager?" Slowpoke asked her, sitting beside her.

"How about... a staring contest?" she offered him, brushing his shoulder with hers.

"Really? Are you playing me again?" the sloth tested her.

"Think what you want... I was just thinking of something you wouldn't be up to." Hoppity tested him back.

"All right, that's it! You've messed with me too much now... get those magenta eyes ready because **I'm not blinking.**" he shouted with gusto.

Hoppity only smiled as she turned her face to his. "Good for you."

After the instant she stopped talking, her sexy stare was automatically set. Slowpoke could already feel the pressure against him, seeing her pupils dilated. Then, all of a sudden, her pupils expanded slightly more and somehow, Slowpoke began to blackout.

_SLOWPOKE: So I'm still staring at her as much as I can, and then I just start to fade. I was thinking, "What's going on?"_

With another slight expansion—to where one half of the colored portion of her eyes was black, Slowpoke fell back on the bed. His eyes were now black-less and looked robbed of luster; no light was being reflected off of them, an indication of this sort of blackout caused by Hoppity's new technique via her sexy stare—Aphrodite's Hypnosis. The after-effects of the technique took place, when Hoppity blinked after the blackout, returning her eyes to normal. However, at the same time, it trapped him in a state that Hoppity described—a sexual theme mixed with a sort of sexual nightmare. It lasted eight hours, which meant that the torture would continue until sunrise.

_(Background music: "Lost Colony" — Sonic Adventure 2.)_

It was a dream Slowpoke did not want to have in his mind. He found himself in a dark room, nude and suspended a foot in the air by chains that he couldn't break out of. He then looked down to see silhouetted hands coming from behind, around his body. They touched his chest and then slowly when down to his "special package". He uttered, "No!" when he felt them fondling his piece. Slowpoke tried using his joints to wiggle out of it, but suddenly, about 12 senbon needles that restricted movement hacked into his joints and immobilized him. He was now at the mercy of the mysterious hands. By now, his 8 inches was fully erect. He then heard faint chanting that was repeated saying **_"Come... come..."_**. Once he realized what the voices were talking about, he wanted to use the strength he had left to resist the urge to climax. It was no use, not only because his movement was restricted... but also because the hands felt like pumping machines to him, and they felt good down there. The muscles were getting extremely tense, the more he tried to hold back. Eventually, he could not contain it any longer, so then emerged a massive release of fluid, one big contraction after another. The hands would not stop moving unfortunately, leaving Slowpoke releasing for a longer time. After the climax ceased, the hands decreased in speed and continued stroking his penis. Slowpoke now could not even think, for it looked like his feelings were shattered by the expression on his face. It was because his free will was literally stolen from him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The West Villa._

The two siblings sat on opposite sides of the one bed, in awkward silence.

_CHRISTINA: I don't know what to do. I know there's something between me and Sly, even though we're brother and sister. What is it? How is the youngest adult in the group (19 years old) supposed to know?_

_SLY: I can't deny it anymore. There's something in my gut that's telling me that there's another level of love that I haven't gotten yet... and then I look at my sister. Is this it? Either way, call me crazy for saying this... I actually think she's hot, compared to how she looked before she hooked up with Scaly. Wow, that came out of my mouth and it took me more than five years to realize that? Come on, Sly, get it together!_

Christina broke the ice. "Uh Sly?" she called.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Do you remember when I got jumped by those three Acolytes, and when we talked in my room?"

"Yeah..."

"Megan... she said that you have this "circle of light" as your spirit, and in that circle were all the people that are precious to you. She told me that I was at the center of it, once you found my light... my love."

"Wait... so the center of my spirit was empty? And... you... love me, as a brother?" Sly guessed, turning to her.

"I have a circle too, you know. It's just like your's—the people I love most are near the center. But our circles aren't the same because we have two different kinds of central loves. You're extremely close to me now, but my center... is Slowpoke. I just need to find a way to get him and..."

She was stopped when Sly had suddenly embraced her.

"It's okay, Christina. I understand."

_"Sly...?" _she thought, turning red in the face.

"I'll still always love you, as my sister." Sly told her, smiling with his eyes closed.

Christina froze for a short moment.

_(BGM: "Friends in my Heart" — Kingdom Hearts 2.)_

It finally happened. Sly said the very words she wanted to hear all her life. The connection between them was at long last made. She wept tears of joy after hearing those words, lowering down to her knees. Sly kept his embrace on her, knowing that she was emotional at the moment. He rubbed her back as she continued.

She managed to stop the tears and open her purple eyes. "Sly." she called him again.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I want to finish it."

Sly grabbed her shoulders and made her meet his face. "Finish what?" he questioned.

"That kiss we had. I just want to feel it, one last time." Christina said.

"Are you sure?" Sly asked, before his head was quickly brought in to hers as if she lusted for it. At first, he was taken by surprise, but then he found the vibe from her again and went with it. They wound up laying on the bed, still in the kiss.

They both enjoyed the feeling for three straight minutes, and then they fell asleep arm in arm, after telling that they love each other as siblings.

**/-/**

I know, there's a lot of stuff in here out of the ordinary (and maybe out of sanity, as well). Well, now you know where I'm going with this. Whether you want to continue is up to you... just make sure you tell me what you think about it.

The next day is approaching.


	7. The Second Night: The Silent Sloth

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, and Total Drama Island. In this chapter: nothing new.**

Chapter 7 — The Second Night: The Silent Sloth

_Current time: Tuesday morning, 7:45 AM._

"Where are we going?" asked Bongo drowsily to Lucy, who was bright awake. They were walking back towards the mansion.

"Mooch told me to meet him at the top of the left mountain." she replied.

Bongo had a whiny look on his face as he gazed up the mountain. "Can we not walk? We have powers, you know..."

"Durango doesn't want us destroying anything, remember?" Lucy reminded him.

"I know. Your smoke-warping power doesn't hurt a thing. If you ask me, that's a better idea."

Lucy was silent for a couple of seconds.

_LUCY: I guess he'll never cease to amaze me... seriously._

She raised her arm. "Get under the wing." she told him.

Bongo followed her request and without much time at all, they appeared to Mooch on the left peak in a flash of black smoke.

"Ah, you're here." Mooch sensed with his eyes closed. He was in meditation. "So bro, how was Lucy?"

"It was good; nothing went wrong. How about Ewey?" Bongo asked in return.

"No problems here, either."

Lucy noticed something wrong. "Mooch... where's your sword? Usually you meditate with it."

The gibbon's mind stopped temporarily upon the question that was asked. He was actually meditating to find out a solution to the big zodiacal picture, with the 13th sign, Ophiuchus, included. He knew that if he were to give any attention to Zen no Kyoudoutai or the sword itself, his concentration would be thwarted. Mooch also did not want the other Titans to get involved in his challenge as well, so he had to mask it as best as he could.

"It's gone." he answered.

"Gone?" Lucy repeated.

"I left it behind in a special spot, and when I came back to it, it was gone."

"Off for another special ability again? Man, the spirit isn't even in the blade, and it still has a mind of its own." Bongo marveled.

Lucy shrugged then walked to the edge of the peak. "Well, I have to go to the forest and help Megan with her training." With that being said, she flew off of the mountain, due east, to where the large forest was.

_BONGO: Mooch looks like he has something on his mind, but I wouldn't care in the least anyways. His mind, his problems... so I won't put myself in them. However, I always try and see if I can hit him when he's meditating like this._

_"I wonder if he's alert..."_ Bongo wondered, charging a small fireball and then launching it at his brother.

Mooch nonchalantly sliced the fireball in half with an Iron Tail attack.

"Can I help you?" Mooch asked, keeping his eyes closed while turning his head to Bongo.

"Um... nothing I guess. I was just gonna go and check on Slowpoke. He's usually doing his morning workouts right now, so I think I'll—"

Mooch stood. "I'm coming too." he interjected.

"You sure? I don't want to stop you if you're busy thinking about stuff."

Mooch finally opened his mahogany eyes. "No, it's cool. I think I finally found the answer I was searching for. Now, I just have to wait until I can see that my answer is right. I can live life until it happens."

"Okay then. Let's go." Bongo said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arriving at the front of the Southwest Villa, Mooch and Bongo only see Hoppity come outside. She walks past the two brothers.

"Oh, hey guys." she greeted as she moved on by.

"Where's Slowpoke?" Bongo asked.

The bunny stopped for a quick moment. "You could say that he's... out of it." Hoppity left with a smirk.

_HOPPITY: Time to set my score. Me: 1... the guys: 0. Who's next?_

_BONGO: "Out of it"...? What happened, or did she do to him?_

Both monkeys ran inside the villa and went into the bedroom. They found Slowpoke underneath the bedsheets still, as if he were asleep... but his clothes were scattered around the room.

"Bongo... get a Time Crystal ready—something definitely went down in here." Mooch said, slowly moving to Hoppity's side of the bed. He stepped on something wet, and looked down to find a tiny puddle of clear white liquid. "What... the hell... is this?" muttered Mooch.

Bongo looked over and saw Mooch's foot. "Oh no... Mooch, hop over to the bathtub and wash your foot off, stat. That's semen...!"

"Yaah...!" Mooch freaked, doing just as Bongo advised him.

While his brother was cleansing his foot, Bongo used the Time Crystal on Slowpoke's forehead. It was a light blue crystal that allowed anyone to visually see events of the past 24 hours, of which were witnessed by the person whose forehead is being touched by the crystal. Mooch returned in the room when the events of last night played. They both were shocked.

"Wow..." Mooch murmured.

"Where did he go? And why did—those hands... do THAT to him?" Bongo wondered in a bit of fear.

"It might be one of Hoppity's mind tricks, if she is capable of having that kind of power. **_*sigh*_** Either way, me, you and Sly will be in for a ride these next three nights. Well, let's wake him up the old-fashioned way."

Bongo winced. "The old-fashioned way?"

"Hey, we tried splashing a bucket of water in his face—that didn't work. So let's just do this thing." Mooch said.

Both monkeys unveiled the covers and saw their brother, naked.

"Aah! Come on, man!" Bongo whined, looking away.

Mooch lowered his eyes. "I'll carry his clothes, too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon enough, Bongo and Mooch carried Slowpoke's body to the southwestern shore of the island. They went to where the ocean water was two feet deep, after Mooch left his clothes where the water wasn't touching the sand.

"All right. On 3..." Mooch told Bongo.

He nodded, before beginning to swing Slowpoke's body like a cradle. "1... 2..."

"3!" both of them shouted, tossing his body into the water, hoping that he will wake up. After tossing him, Bongo and Mooch saw the sunrise.

Slowpoke quickly arose from underwater, with a panicky look on his face. "Whoa, whoa! Where am I? What happened?" he exclaimed.

"Um, let's see... Hoppity kicked your ass in a staring contest because you blacked out, then you got woman-handled... at least I think so. Oh yeah, we're behind the Southwest Villa right now, you're naked, and your clothes are waiting for you on the shore. That's about it." Bongo explained.

_(Background music: "Tragedy" — Final Fantasy X.)_

Slowpoke's face suddenly turned from frightened to emotionless. "Oh... right. I'll see you guys later." he said with a dull, senseless tone. He threw on his clothes and walked away without turning back.

Mooch and Bongo were left in quiet shock.

_MOOCH: I don't know what just happened right then and there, but I've never seen Slowpoke look and sound so depressed. Whatever Hoppity did to him really shut him down. He's not the same._

_BONGO: I hope he's not gonna be deadbeat for the rest of the week. I'm his bro, so I still gotta look out for him._

* * *

_Later on, 7:00 PM..._

Durango rallied the ten New 12 members once again for the first trade-off of the week. It was the second night, and it was time to switch the guys around, to pair them with different girls other than the one they experienced last night and their normal partner.

Sly and Christina sat close to each other on the couch, holding hands. Slowpoke was standing silent in a corner, distant from everyone else. Hoppity noticed both of these.

_HOPPITY: It looks like Christi had a good time with Sly. But Slowpoke... the way I see him now, that's not the outcome I had in mind. I just wanted to try something to get him to stop bothering Bongo and Ewey. That's what the hypnosis was supposed to do—not make him overly depressed. I think something went wrong. And I can't enter his mind now to see exactly what the problem is because the Psychic's Code is acting on me, which isn't good. I hope that vision still happens._

_EWEY: I see Slowpoke... and there's no expression on his face. I kinda feel bad now that he looks like this, but that doesn't mean I actually want to cheer him up. If he's still in my business, I hope he doesn't have a death wish._

"All righty, everyone!" Durango spoke loudly. "It's night number two, so it's time to mix and match once again."

"All right! So who's first at picking?" Ears asked.

"I am." Durango answered.

"WHAT?" Ewey uttered bluntly.

"You heard me. Tonight, I'M picking the couples, and there's no reversing my decisions—so don't try it. If you're all ready, then let's get this show on the road."

The New 12 members all looked around at each other—all except Slowpoke, who did not have a care in the world about anything right now.

"Tonight, the couples will be theme-based; in other words, titles will be given to each of the five pairs. These titles can call out your positions in the New 12, your powers, or ANYTHING about you. So listen closely. First & Last—Mooch and Megan."

Megan only wore a smile on her face, as she waltzed on over to the leader of the New 12.

"You okay?" Mooch asked her.

"I'm fine." she said, shrugging her shoulder against him.

_EARS (modestly): Dr. Briggs does his job REALLY good._

Durango continued. "Sneaky and Sexy—Sly and Hoppity."

_HOPPITY: I'll try the same thing on Sly and see what happens. Hopefully, he doesn't turn out like Slowpoke._

"Next is Holy Water, pairing Ewey with Ears. Then, it's G-Force—Slowpoke and Lucy. And lastly, we have the Burning Stench—Bongo and Christina. That's all folks, have a good night... again." Durango finished, leaving while chuckling.

_EWEY: He's crazy._

* * *

The night began to wind down. It was 11:00 PM, and the late-night shenanigans continued. Well, all except for what happened at the North Villa...

_(BGM throughout the night: "Dry Lagoon (Bright Sound) — Sonic Adventure 2. Christina's chosen theme.")_

Lucy found Slowpoke turned over in the bed, faced away from her. "Slowpoke, are you okay? You look like you've lost your soul or something." she spoke, concerned.

"Think what you want." Slowpoke murmured in the same sad tone.

"Are you sick?"

"If I am, I don't care." he continued in his solemn disposition.

_LUCY: Slowpoke, what's wrong with you?_

Lucy was worried now. Slowpoke is in a sulky mood about something that it seems like he lost. She wanted to believe that it was something that Hoppity did, seeing that he started acting like this after last night... but she knows that Hoppity wouldn't be that brutal—to take something precious away from him. As the eldest female of the New 12 (age 23), Lucy acted as the mother figure of the group—always loyal to her team and making sure that no one feels hurt.

"You need a hug." she said, getting closer to his back.

"Do whatever you want... it won't bring my will back." he replied.

Upon her embrace, Lucy's mind sparked after he mentioned "will". _"His will... I didn't know he was that sensitive about it." _she thought.

_LUCY: I remember back to our fight with Bowser a week ago, and when Slowpoke got his Adonis Mode, he said that his will was stronger. I know it now; Slowpoke's not sad or sick... he's defeated. I'm sure Hoppity didn't mean any harm to him—whatever she did—but the fact of the matter is that Slowpoke's free will is important to him. Like he said, I could try whatever I thought of to help him feel better, but to him... having a stolen will is the same as having half a life. Nothing I could do would have mattered. All I can do is just pray that he gets better sometime soon._

Without another word or action, Lucy spaced herself from the sloth and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The East Villa_

Mooch sat on the bedside. "Going to sleep early?" Mooch asked Megan, seeing her under the sheets of the bed.

"Come cuddle with me..." she murmured.

Mooch bounced his eyebrows. "What?" he uttered shortly.

Apparently, Megan's time with Ears turned her a little TOO tranquil. All she wanted (until she was with Sly) was quiet, warm embrace.

"Come cuddle, please?"

Mooch slowly got in the bed. "Um, are you sure you're okay, Megan? You seem... compassionate."

"Thanks to Dr. Briggs."

"Dr. Briggs... wait, Ears? What happened last—?"

"Just hush up and hold me." Megan blurted out, getting close to Mooch.

"**_*sigh*_** Fine..." he replied, putting his arms around her body.

"Mmm..." she hummed with content.

_MOOCH: This was actually getting weird. She's just inviting me with this... delight, and... she started making sounds, almost like orgasms._

"Megan, I'll be honest... this is actually sort of uncomfortable." Mooch told her, beginning to remove the hand that was on her lower back.

She stopped his hand. "No, keep your hand there, and move it around a little."

"Not until you tell me what Ears did last night."

Megan took a deep breath. "He just gave me a total back massage. He's like an expert with his hands. Sorry Mooch... but if you were uncomfortable, you should have told me—I would've understood."

"No, I understand... all you want is just comfort." Mooch said, putting his hand on her lower back and beginning to rub it as she requested before.

"Mooch, you don't... have to... ooh... keep doing that, I love it." Megan whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying his touch.

_MOOCH (looking at his arms): I'm starting to think I have magic arms. I don't know; I'll try it out on the next two girls._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southeast Villa_

"Why does it feel so good?" Ewey wondered, speaking as if she were in a trance.

"Because Dr. Briggs said so." Ears answered, while massaging her neck and shoulders.

_EWEY: Ears can help me relax anytime of the day. Two more guys to go... hopefully it's Sly, because Slowpoke will be a complete drag for me._

_EARS: A doctor's work is never done._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southwest Villa_

_HOPPITY: Sly was no challenge—I only expanded my pupils once, and he was done. But... I took it a bit easier on him since Christina is kind of attached to him now. It safe to say that I've beaten 2 out of 4 guys now. I hope Bongo's next, because I think Mooch will be a challenge._

_SLY: A night alone... with Hoppity? Never again, man._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The West Villa_

Bongo was laying in the bed while channel-surfing with the TV remote. He stopped when he found a cartoon about the "Teen Titans".

"Hey... they're like us." he said, intrigued by the five heroes in the show. "This is actually pretty awesome."

"What is?" asked Christina, stepping out of the bathroom, from which she changed into her black lace nightgown (which reached her upper thighs). It didn't matter if some of the material on the nightgown was transparent—her torso was primarily white.

Bongo turned over to see Christina, before turning off the TV. "Wow-ee...!" he uttered.

Christina slightly blushed as she gave an embarrassed smile. "What? My outfit?" she guessed.

"No, you! You just look... better." Bongo complimented her.

"I do? What are you trying to say?" Christina continued, slowly walking to the bed.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen you without the long sleeves, all those arm buckles, those gloves, and the long striped socks. I don't know what Slo-bro would say, but without all that gear, you just look... sexy."

"R-Really?" Christina murmured as she turned more red.

"Yeah. I bet that if you showed this look to Slowpoke on Friday, he'd be blown away."

_CHRISTINA: I ought to keep that in mind. Slowpoke's the one I want, so if you guys think that what I did with Sly was something... you haven't seen anything yet._

Christina got under the covers. "Thanks, Bongo. You're not gonna touch me all over, are you? Now that I'm... sexy..."

"No—I don't want to ruin it for Slowpoke. He's already all over me and Ewey, so I don't want to return that favor. If you can make him buzz off, that'd be great." Bongo told her.

"I'll do my best." replied Christina, who clapped the lights off. "So, what about Ewey? What do want to do with her on Friday?"

Bongo thought on it for a second. "I'm not exactly sure... I guess I'll just play it by ear."

Soon after that conversation, they both fell asleep.

**/-/**

That ends this chapter. This will be the calmest day of the week for them. After this, things get... INTERESTING.

Stay tuned.


	8. The Third Night:  Total Drama

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, and Total Drama Island. In this chapter: nothing new.**

**WARNING: ALL CAPS IS USED... A LOT.**

Chapter 8 — The Third Night: Total Drama

_Current time: Wednesday morning, 8:15 AM._

_(Background music: "Mysteries Abound" — Final Fantasy XIII.)_

**_*knock, knock, knock*_**

Hoppity quietly gets out of the bed and goes to the door to answer it. Sly is still under Aphrodite's Hypnosis, since the sun has not risen yet. Christina was at the door.

"Oh, hey Christina." Hoppity greeted.

"Is Sly okay? I remembered about your plan on messing with the guys' minds." she wanted to know, concerned for her brother.

"He should be fine; I took it easier on him, so he shouldn't turn out like Slowpoke is now."

"Slowpoke..." Christina spoke quietly, looking off. She remembered what Bongo told her last night.

"Is something wrong?" Hoppity asked her.

"Hoppity... I know Slowpoke's in a bad trance right now, but I don't know if I can wait until Friday for him."

"What are you saying?"

"I love him more than Sly and I do now. I just don't know how I can get through to him now..." Christina admitted, grabbing her head and shaking it tremblingly.

_HOPPITY: To see Christina confessing her feelings like this... I feel like this was all my fault, for the way Slowpoke is right now. In a small way, I was only trying to give him a reality check—not make him act like an outcast. ...Well, my visions always come true, no matter what happens along the way... and if anyone's going to make Slowpoke feel better, it's Christina._

Hoppity put her hands on the skunk's shoulders, causing Christina to look at her. "Christina... in my vision, the New 12—all of us—were standing by each other, happy and united. You'll see it with your own eyes after Friday is over. I can honestly tell you that it's not in my power to bring Slowpoke back to his senses; I can only manipulate minds, not feelings. However, I **can **sense how strong someone's feelings are. Christina—believe it or not, your feelings toward everyone else are stronger than anyone I know... even my own."

Christina slowly put her arms down. _"Hoppity..."_ she thought internally.

"If you say that you care about Slowpoke more than Sly, then when Friday comes, you're gonna have to think of something to make Slowpoke yours. Whatever you did with Sly—by the way, what was it?"

"Kissed for a while." she answered slowly.

"Okay. With Slowpoke, you'll have to multiply that by, like, 100. I can't spring my Wizard spells around and rearrange emotions, so it's ALL on you, Christina. Even if you have to go all the way with him... just make sure you're ready, okay?"

"O-kay..." Christina replied, as Hoppity flew off, towards the forest on the island.

_CHRISTINA: So far, this week has just been one big eye-opener. ...That's all I can say right now._

Christina saw the sunrise behind her, and when she turned back around, Sly was steadily making his way down the stairs of the Southwest Villa. He slipped on one of them.

"Sly!" she called, quickly moving to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... but you wouldn't believe what I had to see. My mind's still a bit shaky." Sly told her. He then felt his head being slowly dragged to her chest.

"It's alright, I'm here."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Sis..." he called her.

"Hmm?"

"Your chest is so warm..." Sly told her, slightly mumbling in a playful tone.

Christina gave a short chuckle. "Shut up." she joked, rubbing her chest against the side of his face.

_(Music fades.)_

* * *

7:00 PM. It was now time for the next trade-off, and strangely, most of the tensions in the ten New 12 members had vanished. Nothing really bad had happened in the week, aside from Slowpoke, who is still in a silent, emotional rut.

_BONGO: I'm checking out my brother right now, and he still looks just the same Mooch and I found him yesterday. I don't know what it is, but it looks to me like he's about ready to just burst._

Durango finally entered the living room of the mansion to make his next announcement.

"What's going on, y'all?" Durango greeted, as he then looked around the room. "You all seem quiet."

"We're just waiting on you." Megan replied.

Sly grinned. "Yeah. This week hasn't been so bad so far, and I just made it through Hoppity... whew..." he said with relief.

"Oh, really? Well then, I've got news for ya: the bad stuff hasn't even happened yet."

"What?" Lucy muttered.

"You heard me right. Everything you've been through thus far was just the appetizer. You see, I've been doing some research over you guys from the get-go, and I realized that I forgot about one of the main things that stands in the way of you ten ever coming together as a group. Bad blood." Durango told them.

"WHAT? SOMEONE HERE HAS BAD BLOOD IN THEIR BODIES?" Bongo exclaimed. He was then bricked by Hoppity.

"No, doofus." she said.

"Yeah, what she said." Durango continued. "I'm talking about the beef and the bullshit that some of you have on others in the group. And the only way to get rid of it all is to expose it all. Now you know why I saved the worst until this point. Ha ha."

_BONGO: This ain't good..._

_EWEY: Oh god... I think I know where this is going._

"So now, I'm gonna pick the pairs again, but I'm gonna include a couple of bad pairings in the mix. First, I want Ears... with Christina." Durango announced.

"That's not bad, mate." Ears told Durango, speaking with his obvious Aussie accent.

"I know it, but I haven't seen you two talk with each other for like, EVER. The same goes for Sly and Lucy, who in fact, is the next pairing."

"Wow..." Lucy murmured.

"That's quick picking." Sly uttered.

"Yes, it is." Durango continued. "Now Mooch, you can't be with either Ewey or Megan again, so you'll have to be with Hoppity. Bongo, you can't have Ewey until Friday... so that leaves you with Megan. ...So that means, we're gonna have Slowpoke, if he's awake, put together with the one person I think he's the most incompatible with, and that person is Ewey."

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of glass breaking; it was Ewey, who dropped the glass of wine she was drinking. She wore a disturbed look on her face.

_(BGM: "Valua City" — Skies of Arcadia.)_

"All right, Durango. You just crossed the line, dude." Ewey muttered.

"Relax. You knew that it was bound to happen eventually. It was either tonight or tomorrow night. The way I see it, the New 12 can't afford hostility any longer." he explained to her.

"Okay, but... if you've done your "research" right, you know I'm not gonna be calm about being with Slowpoke. It just won't work!"

Durango crossed his arms. "Now, don't start yappin' at me. You don't see Felix or Bonnie with any problems; that's because they cleaned that up before this week even started. It's just the ten of you, and if you ask me, you're the weakest link right now."

Ewey took a huge breath, then turned towards Slowpoke. She began to slowly step her way towards him. "Fine then. If Durango wants it, if the other Titans here want it, if the world watching wants it... I'll just show you all the beef I have on this guy, right now!"

_CHRISTINA: She just lost her sense, like she's about to go on a rampage. I wanted to stop her before she seriously hurts him._

Christina leaves Ears's side to try and stop Ewey from getting any closer to Slowpoke and disheartening him. To her dismay, Ewey nonchalantly summoned her Heavenbow, caught it quickly, and thrusted it behind her, with the sharp end of the bow aimed at Christina, stopping her in her movement.

"Get... back." Ewey growled, before continuing her approach, keeping her light-bound weapon in her hand. "Slowpoke, at least how I know him, is the most inconsiderate and immature guy I've ever met. It's no joke, believe me! I remember back to when Sly was in the Healing Room, after being senselessly beaten by Sceptilius. We were all concerned for his life, and what happens next? You decide to start bothering me and Bongo, just to pair us up based on your so-called "Circle of Love" in the New 12. **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?** A teammate is down for the count and all you could think about was putting two single people together. And what's worse is that you kept doing it, even after Mooch was sent six orbits away into space! And you still bothered us after we made it official ourselves! What kind of guy thinks so compulsively? If a couple is together and happy enough, **_*with claps on each word* _**YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE. If Bongo won't complain, then I will, and I say: go play around with Christina for all I care! Which reminds me... if you haven't gotten it through your thick, hard skull yet, ever since you started bothering us, you've just been abandoning Christina. I can see how she denied you a few days ago. And whatever Hoppity did to you two nights ago serves you right. I know you hear me speaking to you, and I want you to know that when you're being a dick, you don't know when to shut the fuck up and "ix" as Ears would tell you. That's the main reason why I despise your ass. You hear me? You're being an annoying, insecure, overbearing, INCONSIDERATE **SON OF A FU—!"**

**"EE-NOUGH!" **Slowpoke finally shouted at the top of his lungs, causing Ewey to fall back on her backside in sudden fear; her Heavenbow also disappeared. His nerves were bulging now, due to all the pent-up anger swelling within him as Ewey spoke. This was his breaking point. "YOU THINK I WANTED ALL THIS TO HAPPEN, EVERY LAST THING? IT'S NOT ALL ON ME! I DON'T HAVE THAT POWER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING RIGHT NOW!"

"W-wait a sec, Slowpoke, don't—"

"**NO, SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WHEN I'M DONE TALKING, YOU CAN SPEAK, OKAY? THAT'S THE WAY IT'S GONNA GO, BECAUSE IT'S MY TURN TO TALK NOW. NOT... ANOTHER... WORD."**

_EARS: Oh man... it's about to get real now._

_MOOCH: I'm beside myself right now, almost speechless. I've never in my life seen Slowpoke ever yell at a girl. He set the moral himself, and now he's laying down the law on Ewey. This isn't good at all..._

_LUCY: How could Ewey say such mean things to him when he already feels so defeated? Things like "Christina denied you" and "you deserved what Hoppity did to you"... no, Ewey, no._

Slowpoke continued his tirade. "Before you think about anything else, I'm not immature—I know when I'm in over my head about everything, I KNOW when to quit being a tool. I decide what I want to do because it's MY decision and mine only. It's not called selfish, it's called being in control. I also knew that Sly and Mooch were out of it back then, so don't make it sound like I was retarded and completely forgot about what happened to them. Now, if I did just completely forget about Christina while I was chasing after you and banana-for-brains, I'm sorry for that and I hope I can make it up to her... but first I gotta deal with you, RIGHT NOW. First of all, you can't tell me **shit** about what I've been through this week—the things I've seen, the things I've done, the things I experienced for myself. You weren't there, when I was outside with Christina after I span the Wheel of Destiny. **I **saw the K.O. Bomb she was holding;** I **saw her panic, so** I know **what happened there. And the reason why I've been in such a shit-hole lately is because of what came out of my time with Hoppity two nights ago! AGAIN, **YOU WEREN'T THERE! **It's annoying how you don't realize that! She trapped me in another one of her mind games, and it was the worst one I've ever been in. It was a non-consensual sex scene where I couldn't do a damn thing... and that's what hexed me the most—I was helpless! I was sad because my WILL had practically been stolen from me; the same WILL that I was born with, the WILL I grew up with, the WILL I explained to both Bongo and Bowser before beating them. It's my strength, my freedom, and my purpose to live—all of which were flushed away by a ruthless illusion. My brothers, Sly and Ears are not like me, in how they consider how precious their wills are to them. I cherish my WILL more than I do **my own life.** I think the worst has yet to come, because you still have failed to prove the one thing that you don't see in yourself! THE TRUTH... AND THE TRUTH IS **YOU'RE **THE MEANEST, MOST INSECURE, NAIVE-TO-THE-WORLD, DOWNRIGHT INCONSIDERATE BITCH IN THIS ROOM, **RIGHT NOW!"**

Slowpoke immediately swung his arm at the couch, hitting it and sending it out of the living room. Ewey was now quaking and crying, afraid that Slowpoke was actually going to hurt her. She was scared for her life. Her hands were over her head, and she couldn't see that Slowpoke had walked past her, almost ready to leave the room. He stopped near Durango.

"Durango," he began, beginning to calm his nerves, "I can understand why we're at this point now. I'm gonna leave for the Villa now... because I refuse to sit here and listen to little miss Ewey Stratus bust her ass to bitch at me all night. If she's not gonna cut me any slack for the shit I've had to go through... then she isn't even worth looking at for the rest of the week."

With that said, he leaves.

"Wow... I must say that this opens a few eyes, even though some of you can't right now. I hope everyone will be in one piece for tomorrow. There will be a physical challenge, so get the best rest you can." Durango stated, leaving as well.

_(BGM change: "Never Meant to Belong" — Bleach. The song carries over into the next few scenes, later on in the night.)_

Expressions of shock and awe were clearly on the faces of the New 12 members. They couldn't believe what had transpired. Ewey was now huddled in, on her knees, quivering like a frightened child and weeping. Christina and Bongo approached her and held her to show sympathy. Lucy was looking away, on the verge of crying for what just happened. Ears kneeled down, fighting his tears. Hoppity, Mooch, Sly and Megan left the room because this scene was too much to bear for them. This was the saddest moment that the New 12 have witnessed thus far.

"No... please, no... I can't..." were the only words quietly escaping Ewey's mouth. Her heart had been shattered by Slowpoke's words, just as she was about to do to him while he was quiet.

"Ewey..." Christina called her solemnly.

"You want us to take you to the confessional, for alone time?" Bongo offered.

Ewey managed to shake her head "yes". The two Titans began to help her up.

_SLY: It was like the two of them just wanted each other to literally just go to hell... but Ewey was left to be burned. That was too much._

_LUCY (wiping her tears): Why did they have to fight like that? I'd hate to be in Ewey's place now, but I feel so sorry for her._

_HOPPITY (with a disappointed Mooch): I can't imagine what must be going through their minds right now. And this point, why would I? Slowpoke's pissed, and Ewey is just heartbroken. At least, I can say that it wasn't my fault for their argument. You okay, Mooch?  
MOOCH: I just want this night to just go away now... I don't care if I have to go through your sexual mind trance, just do something.  
HOPPITY: Do I HAVE to? I feel like I caused enough trouble...  
MOOCH: Yes, I would very much like that.  
HOPPITY (after rolling her eyes): *sigh* Fine. Just wait until we get back to the Villa._

_EWEY (after asking Bongo and Christina to leave her): *sniffling* I... just can't do this anymore. I don't want this feeling_—_I don't want to hate Slowpoke... not anymore. He's right... I was mean, unforgiving and a bitch to him when he really didn't do much of anything after the first day on the island. I reaped what I sowed. How am I supposed to face him now? *big sniffle* He doesn't even want to see my face... (covers face) *muffled* I don't know what to do!_

The night, unfortunately, must go on.

* * *

_Current time: 11:00 PM. Beginning at the North Villa... (There will be a different order this time.)_

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Sly asked Lucy, remembering that she felt bad about what happened to Ewey. He was hugging her to try and cheer her up.

"I don't understand..." she began, "how come you aren't like me right now?"

"It's because I'm trying to think of the positive things that happened to me, so far. I love my sister... AND I survived Hoppity's illusion in one piece."

"I suppose that works for you..." Lucy understood.

They soon went to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The East Villa_

"I still can't believe that the two of them HAVE to spend the night together. My bro is pissed off, and Ewey can't even get within five feet of him now. If Durango's still asking them to do something, what CAN they do?" Bongo wondered.

"Beats me." Megan replied, adjusting herself in the bed.

"Of course I'm worried about both of them, but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to face Hoppity tomorrow night. From what Slowpoke said tonight, it seems like there's no escape from her mind games."

Bongo then felt Megan's hand, playing all around his hair.

"You'll be fine." she told him.

"Uhh, Megan? What's this?" Bongo asked her, feeling a bit weird.

Megan halted her hand and brought it back to herself. "Oh, sorry... I'm still a bit overstimulated from a couple of nights ago."

"Oh. Well, I hope I won't have trouble sleeping."

"You won't... if we cuddle." she suggested to him.

Bongo's eyebrows jumped, and he turned his head to her. "Say what?"

"I mean, I'd think a little body warmth would help. I just know that it helps me sleep—I don't know about you, though."

Bongo scratched the side of his head, thinking about it for a second. "Um... I guess, if you want to—I don't mind very much. I'll try it."

"All right!" Megan cheered, turning the lights off.

The two of them then got in the bed and got close to each other as Megan requested.

"Megan?" Bongo called quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Now that you have me like this, I gotta ask you something. In the training that you're doing this week, are you also gonna learn about... I don't know, the 'art of seduction'?"

"I already learned that. I'm just saving it for Sly." Megan told him.

"Oh. Gotcha. Good night, then." he finished speaking, dozing off into a deep sleep along with the squirrel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_West Villa._

Ears looked across the bedroom to see Christina sitting in the resting chair, with her eyes closed shut. It looked like she was struggling, so he went to her and started touching around her shoulders to show a special care.

"You okay?" Ears asked her.

"I'm just trying not to cry. I promised myself I wouldn't do it after my night with Sly." she replied, slightly shaking her head.

_EARS: I think Durango's assumption of the two of us is wrong. The fact that I haven't talked with Christina is only because it hasn't crossed my mind. We're actually hitting it off pretty good; we aren't fighting. And it amazes me that she's trying to be tougher... she HAS had a knack for crying a river before._

"Would you like some positive reinforcement?" Ears asked, beginning to rub her shoulders.

Christina opened her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've been giving massages to all the girls so far, so I might as well keep it going... that is, if you're okay with it."

His touch was relaxing to her. "Mmm... okay." she answered, smiling a little."

"Just relax, and if you fall asleep, Dr. Briggs will let you drift into dream land." Ears told her.

_(The scene fades, along with the previous song.)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southeast Villa_

_(Background music: "Poor Leno" — Royksopp.)_

_EWEY: I finally walk in my house, and then go to the bedroom. Slowpoke is sitting on the far corner of the bed, still looking like he's sour at me. I just... (starts shaking her head) I haven't seen Slowpoke like this. I've already said it before: how can I blame him for anything? He's not one to shout at girls, and for the way I treated him, I made him break one of his morals. He's mad right now... but all I want to do know is make up for what I caused._

Ewey slowly approached Slowpoke, who was still turned away.

"If you're not gonna say anything nice, then fuck off." Slowpoke told her, as she got within six feet of him.

"Slowpoke... please, just hear me out. I'm sorry, okay?" she began, getting on her knees now. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier. I was out of my mind, blaming you for my attitude when you really didn't do much at all. And if I had known you were feeling this bad, I wouldn't have done that."

Slowpoke turned his head away. "Everyone knew how I felt... they didn't understand how I felt." He sighed before continuing. "I should be the one to apologize, for screwing with you and Bongo. You're right about how I should've just left you two alone after you finally made up at the Moon Base. It was a hobby of mine, and look at me now... I feel like an idiot. Now, I'd just give anything to get rid of all this stress I have now."

_EWEY: He's just as confused as I am... I didn't realize that. At least, we're not mad at each other anymore._

Ewey thought for a second. "Oh!" she uttered suddenly.

"What?"

"I almost forgot! I'll be right back."

Ewey ran out of the room, remembering that she had a bar area inside of the villa. She picked up a six-pack container of beer and brought it to the room. Slowpoke looked back to see what she had.

"Are you serious?" Slowpoke interrogated.

"Roam always told me that if he had any problems, he'd drink them away. Maybe it could work for us." Ewey stated, as she opened the container.

"I don't know. Roam's in this thirties, and he's probably used to it..."

"You said you'd give anything for that stress. I just want to help you get rid of it, and if that means being your bitch, so be it."

Slowpoke blinked a few times, surprised that Ewey would actually label herself that way. "Well, we aren't breaking the law; you're 21 and I'm 23... okay. Let's see what happens." he said, grabbing his first can.

Twenty minutes later, after they both get through over half of the cans, they both were on the bed, laying on their pillows. From the looks on their faces, they looked like they were half out of their minds... so anything could happen, and they wouldn't know about it until they came to their senses. Ewey's hand was searching around Slowpoke's body until she began pressing on his crotch. Slowpoke was doing the same, pressing on her right breast.

"I want this in me." Ewey said in a daze, as she felt his hard. She and Slowpoke were both drunk.

"In where?" Slowpoke asked, staring at the ceiling. He did not know what she was talking about.

"Aah, just shut up and let me show you."

Ewey took off the clothes on her lower body then put herself over Slowpoke in the "cowgirl" position. She pressed the top of his tube until it penetrated her, and at that moment, her virginity was gone. She started to moan.

"Ooh, whatever you're doing feels good... keep going." Slowpoke said, still staring off into space.

"It's so big..." Ewey murmured, as she moved up and down.

Slowpoke drank more than Ewey, so he had to have been more absent-minded than she was. However, something was slowly flowing back into Slowpoke's mind, other than his true consciousness. It was something that told him to wake up and realize where he was. After about five minutes, Slowpoke finally came to his senses and saw what was happening. He was also about to climax again, so he had to act quick.

"Ewey, no! Get off, quick!" Slowpoke exclaimed, grabbing her waist and trying to separate her from him.

Once her name was called, Ewey snapped out of it too. "Huh? Whoa!" she yelled, forcing herself off of his cock just before he was about to release.

"No, no, no!" he said, trying to get as far away from Ewey as possible. He was safe, but he still made a mess all over the corner of the bed he was previously sitting on.

Ewey got under the sheets to shield her naked lower body. "What just happened?" she asked openly, before going into a panic again, putting her arms over her head. _"What have I done...?"_ she then thought, realizing her shame "downstairs".

"I don't know, but we need some time out! I'm sorry!" Slowpoke said, immediately getting out of the bedroom after putting his pants on (he left shirtless).

_SLOWPOKE: I had to leave the scene right then and there. I was having sex with Ewey, and she was still a virgin. I think both of us were drunk and we just let things go on from there. I didn't want to and I'm sure she didn't either... either way, I pretty much just stole her from Bongo. This is very bad; he CAN'T find out about this._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_(BGM: "On the Precipice of Defeat" — Bleach.)_

Slowpoke ran all the way to the Southwest Villa to confess to Mooch what he did with Ewey. He was in a hurry, as the news was urgent to him. As he barged through the front door, the scene shifted out to show that Bongo was following him, and Slowpoke did not know at all. Bongo snuck out of Megan's bed—once she was sound asleep—to find anyone to spy on, just for fun.

The sloth knocked on the bedroom door, which was closed shut. Hoppity answered it.

"Slowpoke? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"And where's your shirt?" Mooch added.

"That's not important. I just did something very, very wrong..." Slowpoke began.

"Aw, man, you didn't murder Ewey did you?" Mooch guessed.

"No! It was worse than that. We got drunk and blacked out, then we found ourselves... doing it."

"Doing what?"

"You know what I mean by 'it'!"

"No, I don't. Be specific, bro."

"Intercourse." Slowpoke told them both.

Hoppity gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "You didn't..." she whispered in disbelief.

"That's terrible, man. If Bongo finds out, he's gonna wail on you." Mooch said.

"I know! That's why I didn't go to him. I wasn't gonna tell him, "Oh, I had sex with Ewey!" That doesn't do me justice at all."

"Right now, you just need to stay away from them both until the physical challenge tomorrow." Mooch told him.

"So he's staying with us... great." Hoppity whined.

"What's wrong with that?" Mooch asked her.

"Look at me when I say this..." Hoppity said, slowly putting her sexy stare on him.

"...I'm waiting."

"I know."

Slowpoke saw what Hoppity was doing. "Mooch! Close your... **_*thud (Mooch hits the ground)*_** eyes. What was that for?"

"Mooch wanted me to do that after we left the mansion. **_*sigh* _**Come on, Slowpoke. I guess we're breaking the pairing rule tonight."

"All right. While I'm here, can you backtrack my mind to see what happened with me earlier? And don't use that hypnosis again."

"Fine, I'll be fair this time. Bongo's next on my hit list anyways." Hoppity said, closing the door.

The front door of the villa was closed by Bongo, after he exited it. He had angry look on his face as he walked away.

_BONGO: Slowpoke... I'm going to kick your ass. It's bad enough that you insult her... but then you actually make her your bitch. That's uncool. Expect a beating tomorrow._

**/-/**

Things got heated now. The week continues.

On to the next chapter.


	9. The Fourth Night:  Drastic Measures

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, and Total Drama Island. In this chapter: Harry Potter (through two of Hoppity's spells).**

Chapter 9 — The Fourth Night: Drastic Measures

_Current time: Thursday morning, 9:00 AM._

_SLOWPOKE: Never again will I spend a night with Hoppity. I mean, I already experienced her once already, but if you ask me, it's just as bad to even watch her do her work. Something's wrong with those magenta eyes of hers._

_"Slowpoke..." _Hoppity called him telepathically.

The sloth rose, having slept on a pallet he made on the bedroom floor. "What?" he replied quietly, as Mooch was still entranced.

_"Could you help me out of the bed? Mooch's arm is on my right hip, and..."_

"And what?"

_"It actually feels kinda good... but I need to get up though."_

Slowpoke lowered his eyebrows. "Do you need my help, or not?"

"Just pick me up already!" Hoppity retorted.

Slowpoke rolled Hoppity closer to him, so that he could then lift her up into a fireman's carry. He started off for the bedroom door.

"Happy now?" Slowpoke asked with little enthusiasm.

"Watch your step." Hoppity tried to warn him.

Slowpoke felt something wet on his foot. "What is this?"

"Jizz." Hoppity answered.

Slowpoke was about to make an outburst, but he didn't want to wake Mooch up. "What the fuck?" he muttered.

"You dozed off just before your brother 'came' through the hypnosis."

"Did I do that too, a few nights ago?"

"Yeah, but I got rid of it. **_Materius Terminus._**" Hoppity chanted, instantly ridding the room of any white fluid, including that of which was on Slowpoke's foot.

Slowpoke shook his head as he got out of the villa with Hoppity still on his back. "What can't you do with that Wizardry?"

Hoppity sighed. "I wonder about that everyday."

_HOPPITY: I don't understand one thing though... how the vision is still clear in my mind, while at the same time, bad stuff has just happened in the past 14 hours. I have a feeling things are about to get worse._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Gracement..._

"Dude, this is the life." spoke Felix, as he and Bonnie were sitting on the most comfortable couch they have ever sat on.

While the madness is going on outside, Felix, Bonnie, Derby, Danielle and Zen no Kyoudoutai have been in their own personal luxury space the whole time. They had no problems, as Durango mentioned before.

Derby was playing Guitar Hero 3, and just got through "Through the Fire and Flames".

"Yeah! High score!" he exclaimed, getting over 400 thousand points on the song... on **hard** mode.

"Bet'cha I'll beat it." Felix tested him.

"Show me what ya got then."

Felix replayed the song, as he got the guitar strap over his head.

_Eight minutes later..._

"Ha! I knew you couldn't!" Derby bragged, seeing Felix's score on the song. He did not break the 400 thousand mark.

"Ah, crap..." Felix complained, as he put "ASS" as the fifth-highest score in the record book.

Bonnie grew bored. "Give me the guitar—I wanna try a song." she said, standing up.

"Knock yourself out." Derby replied, tossing the guitar to her.

Bonnie took a while to study the controller.

"Does Bonnie play video games?" Zen no Kyoudoutai asked Felix.

"Only the ones I've played. She isn't too bad at them though... but she hasn't played this one." he responded.

"Do easy or medium, auntie!" Danielle called out to her, hearing Felix's words.

"I agree with Dani. If this is your first time, do an easier difficulty." Derby advised Bonnie.

The canine ignored what she was hearing and bumped the difficulty up to expert.

"Oh snap!" Felix exclaimed.

"Go auntie, go!" Danielle cheered, never seeing anyone try out expert mode.

"This ought to be interesting." Zen no Kyoudoutai said.

"I'll try... this song." Bonnie declared, looking at "The Devil Went Down to Georgia".

"Whoa! Are you sure? That's like a six minute song, and it's so hard—I can't even get through a quarter of it!" Derby told her.

"Let me play it."

"Okay... fine." Derby said, easing off of her and sitting on the couch with the others.

The song started, and Bonnie began to match the "notes" with the pads on the guitar controller at a high speed. She never looked at what her hands were doing—she only studied the notes and matched them with flawless timing.

_(Background music (very quietly): "Jingle Town" — Snowboard Kids 2. Bonnie's selected theme.)_

"What... the hell?" Felix murmured, amazed at how Bonnie was doing.

"She hasn't missed a note yet! Are you sure she hasn't played this game?" Derby freaked.

"I'm positive! But Bonnie's a fast learner; she isn't the smartest Bean Titan for nothing, you know..."

"Uh, Fee-lee?" Bonnie called as she was playing. "My smarts has nothing to do with what I'm doing right now. I'm using another special ability of mine: Photo Libra."

"Ah, of course." Zen no Kyoudoutai mentioned, understanding what she has.

"You know what it is?" Danielle asked the spirit.

"Although I've never seen it in action, I have an idea just by the name of it. Photo Libra allows the holder to detect any form and color of light, while being perfectly capable of seeing how much area it covers and how strong it is at any time, day or night. With that ability in action right now, she's able to precisely time the notes that fall down the screen and, like a machine, correspond without so much as a single mistake. And seeing as though she can speak to us as she is playing, it appears to me that all of her senses are in sync. Bonnie is undoubtedly unique."

"That's crazy... but I bet she can't beat the song with no notes missed." Derby said.

"She hasn't missed yet, Derby." Danielle told him.

_Five minutes later..._

Bonnie finished the song... 100% completed, with a full combo. "Wow... that's murder on your hands." she boasted.

"You are a smart little—" Derby began to say.

Bonnie stopped his mouth with a finger. "Bitch. I know." she finished for him, before sitting in Felix's lap.

Durango suddenly came down the Gracement's stairs. "Hey y'all. I see you were playing Guitar Hero... whoa. Who got a perfect score?" he spoke.

"Auntie did!" Danielle answered.

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, she did. So what's up, dad?" Derby questioned.

"I'm about to go start the next event with the rest of the New 12, but it's in the forest. If you want, you guys can have the whole mansion for the day because I won't be coming back until late tonight."

"Sweet! Let's do it!" Felix exclaimed, carrying Bonnie and heading up the stairs with her. Derby and Danielle followed.

"You coming?" Durango asked toward Zen no Kyoudoutai.

"I will." he replied, getting up from the couch. As he made his way up the stairs, he saw a red glow on his black robes. The sign of Aries appeared, and transported itself to the back of Zen no Kyoudoutai's robes, where a large glyph faintly appeared. _"It looks like Mooch is one step closer to solving the mystery."_ he thought.

* * *

It was now 2:00 PM, and the ten New 12 members were gathered in the center of the forest area of Team Z's island. It was where the large, football field-sized swimming pool was. There was, for some reason, a rope-less wrestling ring in the center of the pool—it was three times the size of a normal ring.

As for the New 12 members, tensions were still in the air. Little did Slowpoke know, but Bongo had indeed overheard him when he said that he had sex with Ewey. Hearing that alone pissed Bongo off, and seeing the wrestling ring floating on the pool, his opportunity to strike was close at hand. Ewey could only barely hide the guilt on her face, as she (while she was drunk) wanted the sex herself. She still did not know how it happened, but she hoped and prayed that Bongo wouldn't hold it against her.

"Damn... this pool is so huge!" Ears marveled.

"I know." Durango said, entering in on the scene. "Welcome to the physical challenge! I assume you might have figured that out by seeing the ring on the pool. If you thought that you'd be fighting each other, you'd be right. That very "arena" is the battle ground for a 10-man, into the pool Battle Royal. Nearby, there are ten oak poles—you must keep those poles in your possession and avoid having them knocked off into the water by your opponents. Now here's the **simple **twist: you can use whatever you want to take each other out, except flight, spirit walking or telekinesis, because that would be cheap. If you're outside of the ring, you either try and pull yourself up or fall into the water. All right, now here's where things get a little more... crazy. This Battle Royal will have a special dress code. Guys, lose the shirts and pants—nothing on you but your underwear. Girls, strip down to your bras and panties. When you're ready, grab a pole and get on the ring."

_LUCY: Durango, you're insane. At least this isn't in the open public... or is it? Damn it!_

_SLY: I look over to Megan and Christina as they undress... sexy ladies. What am I saying? I need to focus! Okay. My greatest opponents for this game are Mooch, Slowpoke and Hoppity. Mooch is my best friend and I know that he's good with a weapon, not that he needs one. Slowpoke is just strong, so I need to avoid his attacks. Hoppity, on the other hand, is unpredictable._

_BONGO: If Slowpoke tries a fast one on me again, he's in for a rude awakening._

_(BGM: "Sun of Pearl" — An Endless Sporadic. Bongo's selected theme.)_

"Ready... set... go!" Durango shouted, before sounding an air horn to start the Battle Royal after everyone was in the ring.

Lucy gave her pole some psionic energy, making it give off a dark pink glow. It strengthened the pole's power.

"We're playing THAT game now, Lucy?" Hoppity questioned, going for her.

"Yah!" Megan cried out, heading for Slowpoke as he was the only person she hasn't spent a night with.

"You're... **_*whack*_** outta here!" Slowpoke boasted, knocking Megan's pole out of her hands. It landed in the pool water.

"Megan, you're out!" Durango said.

Mooch got into a standing meditating position, closing his eyes as he held the pole vertically in front of him.

"He's mine! Shimo Staff!" Ears called out, now dual-wielding poles (one of them made of ice).

Mooch kept his eyes closed as he acted on Ears's attack. He left the pole where it was, standing with perfect balance, while jumping off of the turnbuckle to pass through both of Ears's poles without being hit. As he passed by, Mooch grabbed his pole with his tail, then passed it over to his hands. Mooch capitalized once he landed, by whacking Ears to the side, out of the ring.

"Ears eliminated!" Durango announced.

Thinking that Mooch was off of his guard, Christina tried to ambush him from behind with the pole. Mooch, without looking, thrusted his arm backward, using his arm-blade façade to slice Christina's oak pole in half. She now had two short poles. Lucy then attempted to ambush Christina while she was distracted, with her psionic pole. To her dismay, Christina, without a care, threw one of the halved poles she had behind her, hitting Lucy point-blank in the face. Sly, unexpectedly, capitalized on Lucy with his Energy Pole, a special pole that closely resembles Ears's Shimo Staff (in pole form), but made of pure chakra. He connected, knocking the goose into the water.

"Lucy—out!" called Durango, enjoying every bit of the action.

"Gotcha covered, sis." Sly said, before he was hit by Ewey's Force Arrow from her Heavenbow. The pole was still in her possession, under her foot.

"Sly!" Christina cried out to him.

"Pay attention." Mooch warned, preparing to eliminate her.

"**Bakudo #8: Seki." **Christina chanted, forging a small round bubble on the back of her hand to defend herself against Mooch's pole and repel him with a sudden force wave upon impact, sending him out of the ring.

"Wow... Mooch and Sly eliminated. That's the captain and lieutenant, respectively. This is getting good." Durango proclaimed.

"Gang way, Christina!" Hoppity shouted, preparing to attack her.

The skunk saw an opening on the bunny and decided to go for it with the pole. Christina had both her hands on the end of the pole and got into position.

"Batter up!" Christina exclaimed, swinging the pole powerfully, aiming to hit Hoppity.

Hoppity saw the pole and suddenly just slowed down.

_SLOWPOKE: Hoppity's just gonna let Christi take her out? No wait... that sounds too easy._

Ewey looked closely and saw Christina's pole phase right through Hoppity's body as if she were a ghost—not having any effect on her. Hoppity retaliated, sending Christina into the pool by literally kicking her butt.

"And there goes the polecat—Christina, out! Four more." Durango boasted.

_EWEY: It's me, Hoppity, Bongo and Slowpoke left now. Hoppity's probably gonna try the same tactic on me... but I'm more worried about Bongo and Slowpoke. Slowpoke feels almost as guilty as I do about what we did last night, and I want to keep that as quiet as possible, so no one will be hurt. I really hope Bongo doesn't have to know, otherwise... I'll just break down._

"You're next, Ewey." Hoppity said, running for her.

_"Okay. She's coming for me. If I just stand my ground, she'll probably pass right through me." _Ewey thought, holding her pole defensively. She began to have second thoughts, as she could not predict exactly what Hoppity was about to do.

Hoppity was just the opposite; she knew what Ewey was thinking since she was psychic. Thus, she thought of the only thing relevant enough to take Ewey out.

"Dog pile!" Hoppity exclaimed, tackling Ewey out of the pool. Hoppity eliminated herself as well, as she gained too much speed.

"What a twist! So, it comes down to two brothers. What's gonna happen? Who will win? **Will the author ruin things yet again?" **Durango spoke, getting into the match.

"Seriously, who's this freakin' author?" Ears retorted.

"When will we ever stop asking these kinds of questions?" Durango continued, ignoring Ears.

"When everyone shuts up and watches what happens..." Megan answered, still wringing her tail of water.

"Good answer." Durango replied.

Slowpoke and Bongo simply stared each other down; neither one of them were taking any sort of action, other than circling the ring. Slowpoke wanted to win, of course, but he was being careful about one thing and one thing only: Bongo's well-being. If Bongo ever heard word about what Slowpoke and Ewey did, he'd be furious. Slowpoke could not see any anger on his brother's face, so he assumed that he was in the clear. Bongo himself could think otherwise.

"Hey, can I get some pep talk in here? This match is too quiet." Slowpoke requested.

"Go Pokie!" Christina cheered for her boyfriend.

"Let's go, Bongo, let's go! **_*clap, clap* _**Let's go, Bongo, let's go!" cheered Lucy and Megan in a cheerleader's manner.

Mooch sighed. "You're both my brothers. Could one of you just win already?"

Bongo looked at Ewey, who was unsure of who to cheer for. He knew that she was caught in between, and that's the part that upset him. Bongo did not care how she felt about Slowpoke—she was his, and his alone. As more thoughts continued to enter Bongo's mind, he eventually remembered what he heard last night. Bongo saw it as unthinkable and underhanded, and the emotions within him gradually built up, until they just exploded.

"Gotcha now, banana-for-brains!" Slowpoke bragged, going for the win.

_(The music halts.)_

Bongo, now in silent anger, caught Slowpoke's pole, stopping its motion. Slowpoke was shocked at the counter, before he felt a heavy load of heat increasing on Bongo's arm. Flames began to appear.

"Armor of the Mantle!" Slowpoke shrieked, predicting what Bongo was about to do.

"Phoenix Burst!" Bongo growled, gripping Slowpoke's pole as hard as he can, and the blaze on his arm pulsated one last time. The pulse led to Slowpoke's pole, which was instantly incinerated with a compact explosion of fire. Due to the impact, Slowpoke's armor slowly fragmented off of his body.

"Bongo wins... obviously." Durango said.

"AAAAHHHH!" Bongo yelled furiously, tackling Slowpoke into the pool. He was livid now, acting on his opportunity to strike.

_(BGM change: "A Requiem" — Bleach.)_

"Whoa! What's gotten into him?" Sly wondered.

Hoppity traveled into Bongo's mind to find the answer. "Oh no..." she murmured.

"What?" Mooch asked.

"Bongo knows about what happened!"

"What do you mean?" Ewey asked.

Hoppity whispers in her ear. After she finished passing the message to Ewey, the lamb suddenly gasped and ran behind a tree to hide her shame.

Slowpoke managed to get out of the pool, separate from his angry brother for a moment. He was gasping for air, but he could not do that for long, since Bongo continued on the attack, mauling Slowpoke and rolling on the ground with him until he was on top. Bongo was punching Slowpoke's face as he spoke.

"Why did you do it? HUH? WHY?" he demanded to know.

Slowpoke pinned Bongo down. "Bongo, stop! I can explain!"

Bongo pinned him back down. "You don't have to tell me a thing! I heard what I heard! You banged Ewey!"

The other New 12 members were shocked at hearing this.

_EARS: You and Ewey, Slowpoke? Man, what were you thinking?_

_LUCY: How does that happen? First they shout at each other, then they hit it off? What's going on?_

Slowpoke refused to stay pinned down; his will was telling him to fight back, so he ascended to Legendary and launched Bongo off of him, sending him ten trees into the forest.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Slowpoke yelled, trying to make him understand.

Bongo, too, powered up... but to his Pyro Mode, burning a small area a forest land around him. "LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?" he yelled back, charging at him.

Before the two collided with each other, Durango stepped in on his Legendary power, and stopped them from getting any closer to each other.

"Both of you stop this! This is not where the physical challenge was supposed to lead to." Durango stated.

"It's about to get physical alright... he's gonna get his!" Bongo replied.

"I don't give a fuck about the schedule Durango." Slowpoke began. "Is this how you're bringing us together? Is this the "unity" you want? Ever since last night, the unity has vanished. This ain't even business anymore... it's just your crazy fantasy! Look where it's gotten us!"

Durango bucked his head, still holding them in place. "So that's what you think, huh? Fine, you're right. Maybe this whole thing IS my fault... but at least I tried!" he raised his voice at the end, releasing Psionic Blasts at them both, sending them to opposite areas of the forest.

"Durango..." Sly murmured.

"Enough. If you guys want to put the heat on me for this whole thing, you're just being myopic. I didn't start your problems; all I wanted to do was get rid of them so that you'd become closer as a team. It seems to me that you three—Bongo, Slowpoke and Ewey—can't handle it, and that's a HUGE problem in itself! Sly's conniption with the Legendary 12's policies, Felix's hunger for power, and most recently, Christina's sadness... they solved those problems before they got uncontrollable. If you're begging for unity now, considering the state you're in at this very second... well, you can just find it yourselves. The week continues, but if you guys haven't found any common ground within the next 24 hours, you can pretty much forget about all your Friday plans because they won't be comfortable. Peace! I'm out."

Durango's epiphany worried the New 12 members, as he flew towards the mansion.

"What about us?" Lucy questioned, seeing as Bongo, Slowpoke and Ewey were the only ones in crisis.

"I said the week continues... you figure it out." Durango replied, before he was out of sight.

**/\/\/\(shortly fades to black, fifteen second silence)/\/\/\**

"What now?" Christina asked.

"Sly said it once before..." Mooch began. "It's helped us then, and it'll help us now. 'We do the impossible.' As leader of the New 12, I say that this missing unity between us has escaped us for long enough. It's time we put an end to it and actually come together."

Slowpoke crawled from where he came, with his arm injured from hitting it against a tree. "And just how are we gonna do that?" he interrogated, struggling to speak. "If you have an idea, I'm all for it. I don't know how much more of Bongo's rage I can take."

Lucy activated her Byakugan sight. "He's coming back for more." she reported.

Hoppity stood, after glancing over at Ewey, who was crying her eyes out. "I know one thing: we can start by stopping this fight. Slowpoke, I'm gonna hack your mind again, but it won't be against your will. Bongo's next on my list anyways, so I'll hack his too. It'll last eight hours." she explained.

"Just do it. I can't take anymore of this."

"Okay."

Hoppity then focused her mind on both brothers, so that when she snapped her fingers, they went into a state of unconsciousness. This was her Mind Hacker ability, and it takes a bit out of her. Hoppity kneeled.

"You okay, Hops?" asked Ears, going to her aid.

"I'll be fine." he replied.

"You were saying, Mooch?" Sly said.

"All right." the gibbon started. "Like Durango said, this week is still in progress, so we'll continue going about as we have been for the past few days. The only other person we haven't been with other than our normal partners will be your match for the rest of today. That means, Megan, when Slowpoke wakes up, try and cheer him up about the situation and heal his arm—I know he's feeling bad right now. Hoppity, the heat is on you too. When Bongo comes to, you'll have to keep him on lock-down at the Southwest Villa—don't even let him out of the bedroom. If either of you have to take drastic measures, by all means, do. Sly, do your best to cheer up Ewey... she's not feeling good at all right now. I'm with Christina, and Ears is with Lucy. We HAVE to make it through this, everyone. Is that clear?"

The group understood their leader, as the 'divide and conquer' action took place. They went to their respective areas, leaving the forest area of the island.

* * *

It is now 10:30 PM. Those of the New 12 that were still conscious (excluding Felix and Bonnie) were thinking of a way to become one as a team, as Durango explained at the beginning of the week. They knew that they had their heroic lives in check, when it comes to training, battling and troubles facing the world. However, there were still boundaries between the ten grown-ups of the group that have yet to be broken. There was a need now to break them, but the question was: how?

**(Again, the order of settings will change.)**

_(Background music: "Oh! Student and Teacher Affection" — Naruto. Megan's selected theme.)_

_The North Villa_

"Why did things go from bad to worse in just a single day?" Ears wondered.

"I'd hate to answer it like this... but life happens that way. Sometimes it just takes one or two people to turn a whole good day inside out." Lucy replied.

Ears raised his eyebrow. "I can change the night, just for the two of us..."

"And how would you do that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ears said, getting into his Dr. Briggs persona. He began to rub Lucy's shoulders.

The goose moved her left shoulder slightly and turned her face to him, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Oh," Ears uttered, stopping the motion of his hands, "am I imposing, or is something wrong, or—?"

"Why'd you stop?" she interrupted him, grabbing his hands and placing them on her sides as she lay down on her stomach.

Dr. Briggs only followed her requests. "Wow, Lucy, why so fast?"

She sighed in content as Ears resumed the massage on her sides. "I just wanted it that way."

Ears exhaled. "And this is why I love psychics."

"But you like Hoppity more, right?"

"Damn straight." he answered. "That's why I can't wait until tomorrow."

Lucy smiled. "Well, let's hope that Durango hasn't pulled the plug on us."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The West Villa_

Mooch was trying to go to sleep, to take the fight between his brothers off of his mind. Christina came out the restroom after putting her night clothes on, before noticing the worry on Mooch's face. She got in the bed.

"You okay, Mooch? Do you need a hug or something?" Christina asked him.

Mooch opened his mahogany eyes to her and then extended his arm out to her, as a welcoming sign to her. She got closer to him until his arm was wrapped around her body.

"I know that siblings fight a lot... but I've never seen one so wrong in my life. To watch your family fight is like having the people you love slowly die." Mooch started to say, while his voice was trailing off.

Christina showed compassion by embracing him. She was also trying not to sympathize too much, as her emotions swelled up inside.

"Mooch, you're gonna make me cry again... I'm trying to make you feel better!" she told him.

"Sorry. I just wish things would just get better between my brothers. I don't want them to hate each other, and at the same time, I'm concerned for the situations they're in themselves. Bongo's torn because Slowpoke plowed Ewey, all to get out of the conflict he had with her and the crap he went through with Hoppity."

"Just don't let it get to you. The only thing you're dealing with is that challenge from Zen no Kyoudoutai." Christina pointed out.

Mooch looked off. "I actually think I found the way to beat his challenge... but one thing still bugs me though, and I don't think it's related to the challenge at all."

"What?"

"That Wheel of Destiny that Hoppity brought up in the Truth or Dare game. It determined that Slowpoke was meant to be with you, no matter what, but this week has separated the two of you. He has his own share of problems now, and I know you're worried about him... but I just don't know how you could shine some light in him. Slowpoke's just misguided now..."

Christina's mind sparked about a couple seconds after she heard the word "misguided". She returned her arms to herself as she began to go into thought.

"Wait," she began, "Bongo told me something similar to what you just said. He wanted to know if there was anything I could do to take Slowpoke's attention off of everyone else and set it all to me... then you suggested that I could be his guiding light. I can't believe I'm going to take this step and say this but... I want to have sex with him. No—I NEED to because I want it so badly... and I think I'm ready too. There's this feeling inside me that just lusts for him... even as I talk about it, my "special place" down there can hardly contain itself. I want him to be mine."

Mooch was surprised to hear this from her. "If that's what you want AND need, then by all means go for it. I can't even imagine how things will turn out for the rest of us tomorrow night, but from your words, it seems to me that your heart is set on this." he stated.

Christina rested her head. "Yeah... it is. Until then, keep your arm where it was, right above my tail. Sometimes, I guess it helps to get more in the mood for that."

Mooch's eyebrows quickly jumped. "Okay... just don't get TOO comfortable. I don't want you to lose it all on the bed." he told her.

"I'll try."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southeast Villa_

Sly has had to constantly sympathize for Ewey because she kept on blaming herself for what happened. It did not matter what he said to her, Sly could not make her feel better.

_SLY: Nothing I'm doing is getting through to her. I'm trying to cheer her up by hugging her, telling her that the sex she had with him wasn't the end of the world... but NOTHING I did worked. Bongo, if by some slim chance that you're feeling any better, you need to help your girl. She's just too sad right now._

_EWEY: I should never have done those things with Slowpoke. All this is my fault... the way we all feel about my mistake... it's all on me._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The East Villa_

Slowpoke awakened from the spell that Hoppity put on him. Realizing where he was, he remembered the fight he had with Bongo. He put his hand under his chin and tilted his head, looking off with a sad look on his face. Megan noticed that he was awake.

"You okay, Slowpoke?" she asked, putting her arms around him to show compassion.

"I don't know. **_*sigh* _**The week started out great, then it just went downhill after my night with Hoppity." he replied. Slowpoke then thought about Bongo. "...I was just trying to make him understand. I was drunk, and didn't know what I was doing with Ewey. How will we ever get through this and leave here on a clean slate?"

Megan shook her head. "I just don't know. All I can do is just hope and pray that things will turn out for the best. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Not so much anymore."

Megan got up. "I think you should just rest it out and not worry your mind any longer. You'll just feel bad if you keep lingering on it." she told him, as she left for the door.

"Where are you going?" the sloth asked.

"To make my last confessional." she answered.

_MEGAN: All right, everyone. This is my last time in here. I don't have so much to say, but I think I'll just sum up the crap that has happened the whole time since we've been here. On the first night (*the scene creates brief flashbacks on-screen as she talks about them*), Slowpoke gets paired with Hoppity, and she pretty much drives his mind crazy when she was only trying to stop him from aggravating Bongo and Ewey. The next day, he felt like complete shit and wouldn't say a word to anyone because of his 'lost will'. Yesterday was when he finally erupted, after Ewey lost her mind by yelling at his face because she didn't want to be paired with him, even though it was supposed to happen anyways. He almost murdered her on the spot, but like the good guy he is, he doesn't even touch her. Later that night, it sounds like Ewey apologized to him for being a gigantic bitch... then they both probably decided to just drink the issue away. Sadly, they got CARRIED away and wound up having sex with each other. Freaked out, Slowpoke goes to tell Mooch and Hoppity about the accident and somehow, Bongo heard about it too. That led up to the fight between both brothers today after the physical challenge, which pretty much shocked the hell out of us and made Ewey start crying a river. No one wants this, and it's taking a toll on the chance of the ten of us actually coming together. *sigh* ...Something better fucking change tomorrow, for the greater good._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southwest Villa_

_(BGM: "Death Chamber" — Sonic Adventure 2.)_

_HOPPITY: All right. The good news is that I'm one guy away from getting my perfect score before Ears comes back to me tomorrow. The bad news... Bongo's awake, and pissed._

Hoppity was pulling on Bongo's tail, as he was trying to go for the bedroom door. Evidently, he still wanted to beat Slowpoke down some more.

"How does this not hurt you?" spoke Hoppity, as an aside.

"Let me go!" Bongo complained.

"Not on your life, or anyone else's... so just stop this."

"Why should I? My brother fucked Ewey just to stab me in the back!" Bongo continued to shout. His tail began to burn as a response, which made Hoppity release her grip.

She acted quickly. **_"_**_**Colloportus!" **_Hoppity chanted, waving a finger at the door until a small pink spark escaped her finger and hit the door, closing it with a magical lock—meaning that it could not be opened manually.

Bongo slowly turned to Hoppity after realizing he could not opened the door. "I'm starting to get REALLY tired of your tricks!" he uproared, throwing a fireball at her.

_**"Pyrus Denius." **_Hoppity continued, making herself immune to fire for five minutes.

Knowing what she just did, he ran towards her to push her to the bed behind her. Knowing what he intended to do, Hoppity grabbed his arms when they attacked her to offset the force he exhibited by pulling him to her. Hoppity then flipped him onto the bed with her legs, and followed after him with her body, so that she was on top of him to restrain his body.

"Just listen!" Hoppity told him. "You don't even know the half of the story. Last night, Slowpoke and Ewey were both lost in the head and didn't know what they were doing. If you ask me, you're more lucky now than what you might've felt about could've happened, had Slowpoke not have woken up in the act."

She hoped that got through to Bongo, as he was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Well, that's just great!" he began sarcastically. "Slo-bro nearly screws my girl for nothing at all, then I beat him down in front of everyone... and worst of all, EVERYONE'S ON MY CASE! Thank you, Hoppity—you just brought back the punk side of me!"

Bongo's anger rose again, this time to the point where he immediately assumed his Legendary strength, breaking many things in the room and launching Hoppity off of him, towards the door. They both were on their feet after a few more seconds.

_"Oh no... this isn't good. I have to get Aphrodite's Hypnosis on him now!" _Hoppity thought, as a stronger fireball flew her way. She turned herself invisible, which was the one power she hasn't used in a while.

"Damn it. Where'd you go?" Bongo muttered, trying to sense her energy.

"Where you aren't looking." she replied.

Her voice was heard behind him, so he acted on impulse by swinging a Flame Whip to the wall behind him. Hoppity was behind him, but she appeared to be crouching on the ground behind him, to avoid the flaming stream.

_**"Stupefy." **_Hoppity calmly said, flicking her fingers to cause a sudden force pulse to push Bongo onto the bed while, at the same time, stunning his body temporarily. She got him again. "Sorry Bongo, but I have to do this!"

After turning on her own Legendary Power, she began to put the sexy stare on him, in a hope to avoid further conflict by shutting his consciousness down. This time, it was harder for Hoppity to actually set the hypnosis in because of Bongo's heated emotions. Her pupils were now dilated to where 90% of the colored eye was black, much more than the amount she used on Slowpoke. Bongo's power slightly increased gradually, in sync with his emotions at the time. But something was wrong... and Hoppity knew it when she noticed Bongo's eyes at the time. The boundaries that were just outside and around his pupils (the "ring" extending a millimeter's distance from the circular edges of his pupils) exhibited a "sun-colored" ring, changing colors from red to bright yellow, depending on the light around him. Bongo never knew it for himself. This ring on both of his eyes was called his Corona Circle, and it only showed up when Bongo was on a comparable Legendary power level, but **not **his Pyro Mode. It wasn't just for show, either. The Corona Circle has an extraordinary resistance to all psychic powers, in any shape or form... and if Bongo is on a high enough Legendary power level, it can REVERSE psychic effects. Relating that information to the case at hand, Hoppity was in deep trouble.

_"What's going on? I'M feeling the pressure? Something's not right!"_ she thought, feeling herself fade. Her pupils were slowly shrinking in size.

"Try me, Hoppity... go ahead. Just know that you're trying yourself too. From what I took in from Slowpoke's experience with you, what you've been doing to the guys is giving them **false pleasure**—which is just wrong and unfair. That isn't something you HAD to do... you just CHOSE to do it. Now that I'm like this, I'll make sure you get your just desserts!" Bongo yelled.

_HOPPITY: I was at my wit's end; it's taking a while for the hypnosis to sink in, my time limit on being fireproof is running out, and somehow... I'm feeling the effect of my own sexy stare. I was about to fade, but then Bongo said something just then that triggered my mind... and what I thought about doing could save him from his "punk side". *sigh* ...Let's just say that it was my most desperate and drastic measure._

Hoppity's right hand was searching until it found Bongo's crotch. He was already erect, which said another thing in Hoppity's mind. Disregarding that thought, she closed her eyes (to regain some of her lost psychic power), moved down to his package, and started to lick around the head of his penis.

This had an immediate effect on Bongo, whose power level was slowly returning to normal. "H... H-Hoppity, what are you doing?" he asked her, beginning to calm down.

Hoppity continued to lick, off and on, to speak. "Something... I CHOSE to do. Listen, about Slowpoke... I used a Time Crystal to see just what happened in his mind. I saw that Ewey apologized for being brutal to him, even though he was still hexed from what I put him through. They both decided to chug down some beer to drink their problems away, and as you know, that didn't work out so great. They got drunk and while they were that way, Ewey was riding him until he woke up, telling her to get off before he peaked. He came running to me and Mooch afterwards, before you listened in our conversation. Everything I said before was true."

"Oh..." Bongo murmured for two reasons: one for his new understanding of the situation, and the other, from the sensation from Hoppity's tongue. "If I'd known the whole story before, the fight probably would've never happened."

Hoppity paused and opened her eyes. "Bongo, I have a favor to ask... that'll help you and everyone else. All that stress you had before—it needs to be released, and by released... I mean from here." she told him, using her tongue to touch his tip upon saying "here".

"All of it? But how?" Bongo replied.

Hoppity now began to suck his cock's head, still moving her tongue around it. She did not plan on stopping, so she spoke to him **telepathically **until he came.

_"I know you haven't done it yet, but the way I see it, ejaculation is a sense of much needed release, even in girls." _Hoppity said. _"I know because I researched it, not that I actually did it. It's only the second-best sensation of it though... the first is when you're actually doing it for love. Anyways, you just have to convert any stress you have to what has to come out of here. You'll feel it when it comes, and when it does, hold back as much as you can until you let it go... and don't worry about what happens to me."_

Bongo felt her mouth now moving up and down the shaft. "Ah... I'm sorry for asking this, but why does your mouth feel like a joyride to me?"

Hoppity rolled her eyes. _"...Don't flatter me right now. Just worry about controlling your tension down here."_

_Five minutes later..._

Bongo bucked his head back, trying his hardest to hold back on his much needed release. For being close to having his first release, he was actually doing good, keeping it under control. Hoppity sensed him struggling.

_"Bongo... you're about to cum." _Hoppity reminded him.

"I know but... I don't want to let it go in your mouth!"

_"What'd I tell you before? I told you not to worry about me. I'm just trying to liberate you of all that negative energy. As for where to release, I don't give a shit... on my face, around my neck, in my mouth—I don't care. Just release and let it ALL go."_

"It's not WHERE I'm worried about... whatever I have down there is REALLY hot, and I don't wanna set you on fire or anything!" Bongo warned her. "And I can't hold it any longer!"

Hoppity's eyes bulged when she heard his words. She gave one last suck before taking her mouth off and aiming his cock to the wall behind her. Bongo finally released. Shooting out of his dick was a powerful stream of fiery liquid, appearing bright orange. Hoppity was a bit freaked out because it looked almost like a bleeding volcano and it kept coming out. It burned a hole outside. After about 30 seconds, it finally simmered down.

"What... the fuck?" Hoppity acclaimed, giving Bongo a shocked look.

Bongo was breathing a bit. "I didn't know that was going to come out!"

"Neither did I," Hoppity said, aiming his dick at her face now. She was looking at the opening. "You're supposed to cum."

"I guess that was probably just the negative energy in me... wait, something else is coming out... **_*grunt_*** oh, there it is." Bongo said, seeing two splashes of semen on Hoppity's face.

"Yeah... there it is." she said half-heartedly, disappointed that his cum wasn't the first thing to come out. **_"Materius Terminus." _**she chanted, cleansing herself of the cum. Hoppity then got in the bathroom for mouthwash.

_BONGO: Even though she has her own weird methods, Hoppity is a life-saver. I think she was doing what she did for the sake of the New 12, and I think she cared enough herself too... I don't know about that. But still, thanks Hoppity. (leaves, then comes back) ...And one more thing, Hoppity, you could've eased up just a little bit! I don't think you realize just how sexy you are—and just seeing you on top of me is a turn-on, okay? ...Just sayin'._

Hoppity came out of the bathroom and took only a moment's glance at Bongo, before going to her side of the bed.

"You aren't ticked off, are you? Cause I just took you by surprise there..." Bongo uttered.

"No, I've just seen and done enough for today." replied Hoppity, getting under the sheets.

"Oh. Well, I'll just sit here then."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Bongo."

"What's up?"

Hoppity patted the side of the bed that he was supposed to sleep in, inviting him in. "You need to rest too."

Bongo got up and slowly walked to the space, but he was suspicious. "Wait, so you're not hypnotizing me? No mental voodoo on my mind?"

"You told me yourself: I've been giving you guys false compassion. Aphrodite's Hypnosis, my Mind Hacker, my perfect score against you guys... there's no point in them anymore. I want to make up for it now. For you, I just want you to sleep by me. If I want anything to do with any kind of sex, it'll be with Ears... so I'm gonna see to it in less than 24 hours. Until then, you can do whatever you want; you can even touch me as I'm sleeping, but if you touch my pussy, I'll break your neck. I want that reserved, nice and clean, for Ears." Hoppity told him.

"All right, all right! You don't have to prove anything to me. I'll get in the bed, and I won't touch you. I want you to rest." Bongo said, being considerate.

Hoppity turned off the lights with her psychokinesis. "Thanks. And one more thing..."

"What is it?" Bongo responded.

"Don't be too hard on your brother or Ewey tomorrow... it would mean a lot to them, hopefully."

"You don't have to tell me that. I know I was wrong, so I'll make things right, okay? Good night, Hoppity."

Hoppity lowered her eyes, while relieved to know that Bongo was okay now. "Yeah, good night, Bongo..."

**/-/**

Wow. That's easily the longest chapter in this story. I'm surprised I even got through it.

We're not out of the woods yet, so stay tuned.


	10. The Final Night:  Unity

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, Total Drama Island, and Harry Potter. In this chapter: Final Fantasy.**

**NOTE: Christina's last confessional has brackets on it. The brackets indicate that it is a completely hidden confessional—in other words, not apart of the main course of the story... but it is there. So just skip that when you see it, unless you want to read it. Do what you like.**

**Relationship status of the New 12:  
Mooch and Lucy—married couple  
Sly and Megan—married couple  
Ears and Hoppity—recently engaged couple  
Slowpoke and Christina—normal couple  
Bongo and Ewey—normal couple  
Felix and Bonnie—normal couple  
**

Chapter 10 — The Final Night: Unity

_Current time: Friday morning, 8:30 AM._

_(Background music: "Wandering Flame" — Final Fantasy X.)_

Bongo slowly opened his eyes to a new day, a day where he is not at all bothered by what he previously thought of his brother's situation with Ewey. He tried to get out of the bed, until he noticed that Hoppity was close to him, hugging him with her arms. He looked to her and saw that she still appeared to be asleep.

_"When did this happen?"_ Bongo wondered, slightly blushing. He then took a quiet breath, while rubbing his head with his left arm. _"I guess it doesn't matter. She did say that she was tired. Still... I like how this feels. She's so hot, even when she's sleeping... I gotta get up, though."_

_BONGO: If there is any girl I'd want to spend time with besides Ewey, it'd be Hoppity, hands down. It's just that, no matter what I do, there's always this small place in my heart for her... plus she's sexy as hell. I even thought that when I first met her, when she became a Bean Titan. So what if I'm a little jealous of Ears? That doesn't mean I care for Ewey any less. Speaking of whom, I want to show Ewey that I'm not mad at her or Slowpoke for what they did. Today's the day we set things straight, and that's the bottom line._

Bongo used his free hand to unlock Hoppity's arms, so that he could roll out of the bed without waking her up. Once he was on his feet, he exited the bedroom, on his way out of the villa.

Hoppity opened one of her eyes after he left.

"I knew it." she murmured. "Bongo does like me."

_HOPPITY: I sort of feel sorry for Bongo, for what he had to go through this past day and a half... and now that I think about it, I feel sorry for bothering him well before this week even started. I think that I figured out the reason why I do that to him: it's because I care too. Maybe not in the same way he does, but it's there... in me. To be honest, I don't think Bongo is rewarded enough—and by that, I mean, he deserves something better from me. Hmm... all right, I'll give him my gratitude in a month. I know that he'd like my gift, but I don't want to give it to him now, as that would only complicate things even more. And before any of you get any ideas... I am NOT blowing him again. I'm thinking of something less crazy, but more out of the blue... ah, you'll see._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bongo walked to the shore just in between the Southeast and East Villas and stopped where the ocean waves hit the island. He looked out to the seemingly endless horizon, where the sun rose and shined on his face. He thought about how he would go about presenting himself to Slowpoke and Ewey. Bongo did not know which person was easier to approach. With Slowpoke, he created a fierce tension yesterday—one that might have separated them. Ewey, on the other hand, may still be disappointed in herself about what she did with Slowpoke, to the extent where she can't even make eye contact with Bongo. The spider monkey tried his hardest not to think that he was in a lose-lose situation. He then realized that he had a VERY useful resource that could help him out.

_(The music fades.)_

Bongo turned away from the sun and looked towards the western mountain of the island. He also grabbed the esper crest on his necklace.

"I hope he's there." he said, tossing his crest up into the air and shooting it with a Fire Bullet from his finger, to summon Ifrit.

The fiery horned beast bursted out of the ground next to Bongo, before landing hear him.

"You called?" Ifrit uttered.

"Yeah, I just have a question for you." Bongo replied.

"Shoot."

"How far does your Meteor Strike ball go?"

"As far as you want it. Where to?" Ifrit asked.

"The west mountain. I think Mooch is there, meditating as usual."

Ifrit closed his eyes momentarily. "Ah, yes... I can sense Gilgamesh on a high altitude—Mooch is definitely up there."

Bongo was startled. "Wait, you can sense where the other espers are?"

"Yes. We're all connected."

"Oh... well, while we're at it, can you find Titan for me?" he asked.

"Sure." Ifrit answered, closing his eyes again. After a moment, he reopened them. "Titan is inside the island, and I would say he's close to the mansion. I see that you're still worried about your brother."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I wanted to see Mooch first."

"I understand."

Ifrit charged his Meteor Strike ball, leaving it suspended over the sand. Bongo hopped on it, not being effected by the fiery sphere. He told Ifrit that he wanted to be launched over the island, so that he could easily get to the western mountain. The summon followed his request, knocking the sphere high into the air with a powerful uppercut.

Once high enough, Bongo jumped off of the flaming sphere, and then directed his body towards his destination. He then zoomed to the peak of the mountain with his Dragon Boosters—blazing jets that appeared on his hands, propelling him into the direction he desired. After a good thirty seconds, he landed on the peak of the western mountain, and his guess was right. Mooch was indeed meditating to achieve clear-mindedness. Of course, he sensed that his brother was flying in.

"Are you okay?" Mooch asked his brother, still thinking that he was mad at Slowpoke.

"Yeah... I'm okay now. I'm just not sure about how I can walk up to Slo-bro and make amends."

Mooch opened his eyes early and stood. "So, I presume Hoppity told you the whole story, how it really happened."

"Yeah, she did. Now I just want to set the record straight, to tell Slowpoke I'm sorry about what I started yesterday. But I just don't know how he'll take it; I mean, we both took big shots at each other... and Ewey—"

Mooch interrupted him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Bongo, the three of us are family—we stick together, no matter what. When dad saw that we had our differences and our fights, he'd sort them out as soon as possible because he knew what was best for us. Here, it's no different... so don't have any doubts in your mind—believe that Slowpoke will be able to forgive you for what you did. I'll talk with him about this too, but I won't mention your name. That means that you two will have to confront each other yourselves. Is that clear?"

Bongo nodded. "Yeah."

"And about Ewey, I understand what she's going through right now. It's really hard on her and the guilt nearly breaks her... but if she just knows that you're okay, maybe she'll feel a bit better. If she doesn't, it's still okay because you're hers. Remember that Bongo: you are hers, and she's yours. If she's happy, you'll keep her that way; if she's sad, you'll know just what to do to make her feel better. She needs you, so do whatever it takes to bring her to peace again."

Bongo looked up to the sky as Mooch began to leave his side. "Mooch, I can honestly admit that I'm lucky to have you as a brother. You're caring, wise, and a good leader. But... I have a question to ask you though. Why do you live your whole life like this?"

Mooch stopped when he was asked that question.

_(Background music: "Number One" — Bleach. Mooch's selected theme.)_

"It's my oath." he answered.

"Your oath?" Bongo questioned inquisitively.

"Yes. It's similar in a way to Slowpoke's will, but at the same time, it's far different. I couldn't explain it in words when I was a kid, but I knew that if I took time to concentrate on keeping myself composed and calm, I could conquer anything. Whether it was my battles, my challenges, my enemies, or simply just knowledge... I would always find a way to rise and overcome. I kept that going as I grew up. Now that I'm the leader of the New 12, that same oath grows stronger in every living moment of my life. My oath has developed a new meaning ever since I became the leader, and it's driven me ever since. That meaning is this: to value and preserve the lives of my team, and to do whatever it takes to keep us all together. In other words, as long as I am breathing, there will be no such thing as dysfunction in the New 12... and any snake that wants to believe something that acts against us in any way he or she deems relevant, they had better think twice. (_softly_) That's my oath, and I will make sure that it stays fulfilled!"

That was when Bongo finally understood exactly how determined Mooch was, not only as a leader, but also as an individual. He now knew what truly defined Mooch's strength.

With nothing else left to say, both of them traveled off of the mountain.

* * *

Later that day (8:00 PM), the ten New 12 members gathered at the living room of the mansion for the last deliberation of the week. Very little verbal communication between the ten members was made, until Durango entered the room. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't entirely disappointed either.

"How're we all doing?" the horse asked the group.

They responded.

_EWEY: I don't know if I can stay in this room any longer. If Slowpoke and Bongo are still sour at each other, I think I'll just lose it again._

"I'm sorry that I left on a bad note yesterday. It's just that things got a bit too intense, and for the sake of all of you, I'll keep it at that."

"So are you pulling the plug on us tonight? It sounded like you didn't want anything else to do with the week after the challenge." Sly brought up.

Durango closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you kidding me? Did you all actually think that I would be so heartless as to just completely abandon my position and pussy out on the last day? Really? I don't have the power to strip that of y'all." he boasted.

"How can you make a comeback like this, after the way you left us?" Lucy interrogated.

"You guys forget... I'm a leader too." Durango reminded them. "Durango Wilde is the head honcho of Team Z, and when I say I'm gonna do something, I do it—all the way to the last minute. With that said, you guys are going to leave as a united team tomorrow before noon, so we're gonna go through tonight with a bang!"

_SLY: Damn. He shut me up..._

"That's good with me." Megan claimed. "We're going to be with our lovers again anyways. So what's first, Durango?"

Durango nodded, showing the fraction of disappointment he had when he entered the room. "You see? That's the thing. I didn't want the ten of you to go through this week praying and yearning to be with your partners until tonight finally came. That there is called limitation, and what we've been trying to do all this week is to break those limits—those boundaries between you. So before I set you all free for the night, I want you guys to stay put in here and confess. If you have enough guts in you, tell the rest of us about your experiences with everyone you've been paired with before this point in time. You don't have to speak if you don't want to... I just don't want you to forget how everyone connected with you. Oh, and keep it somewhat "information exclusive"; the people watching already know the secrets, but among us, we have no idea what they are. If you're ready, you have the floor."

_Thirty seconds later..._

"Um... I guess if no one's coming up, I guess I'll start." Christina said, standing in the middle of the room. "All of the guys helped me make a decision that I decided on for tonight. I won't get into the details, since it's "information exclusive". My night with Sly was just amazing, and I love him now more than ever. He understands that I'm more concerned about one thing, even right now. Next was Bongo, who really opened my eyes. Call it crazy when you hear this, but he helped me discover my true beauty. And if I could just transform myself, AGAIN, I'd be even happier. Ears... my shoulders thank you. Finally, I know he was a bit upset about the fight between his brothers, but Mooch said something that helped me make my decision official. (_looks down to see her legs close)_ Uh oh... Mooch, I already told you what happens when I start talking about it."

"What exactly are you gonna do? I don't think I got the memo." Ears asked.

The skunk moved close to Ears to whisper her intentions in his right ear. Ears only gave out a silent "Oh!", slowly nodding his head in understanding. She sat down on the couch, next to Hoppity.

"Okay, I'm done." Christina said.

"That right there is information exclusive! All right, who's next?" Durango acclaimed.

Hoppity then stood to take the floor. "First off," she began, "I want to apologize to the guys if I was too rough on what I put through your minds. I got ahead of myself, saying that I was gonna give you guys a joyride, when in reality, the joy only came from the 'wrong place'. And if you must know, Bongo was the one that shook me out of that mindset last night... just don't ask me how it went."

"Why not?" Sly asked anyway.

Hoppity lowered her eyes and sat back down. "We have the Memory Room, remember? Everything a Bean Titan does is recorded in there anyways, so when we get back, go find out for yourself."

"Okay." began Durango. "I say that three more people should make their points; I want at least half of you to speak up. It doesn't have to be long, but just say something!"

_EWEY: Bongo and Slowpoke didn't say anything yet, and I noticed that they were looking at each other about every thirty seconds, whenever the one of them weren't paying attention. It looked to me that they were about to fight again._

_SLOWPOKE: Mooch, I hope we are family. You can convince me, but I'm not sure Bongo can._

_BONGO: I was waiting on Mooch to say something. That's when I'll step in._

"Bongo matured... Slowpoke didn't really show me a good time, but we all can understand why... Sly taught me to think positive in a bad situation... and Ears is an awesome masseur. That's sums it up for me." Lucy said.

"Come on, Lucy." Sly interjected. "You can tell us more than that."

"Why don't you do it?" the goose replied.

"Okay, I will. Well, Christina already made it clear that our relationship is great, so I'll leave it at that for now. I just wanted to talk with Hoppity before she snared me with her stare."

"Really? What about?" the bunny asked.

"I don't know. The girls called me 'Dreamboat' back in high school... what did the guys call you before you joined us?"

Hoppity began to count the names. "Let's see: hot, sexy, pink princess, irresistible..."

"Oh, so basically everything I call you?" Ears assumed.

"Yep."

"We're getting off subject." Durango warned the ten of them.

"Sorry." Ears responded, before volunteering himself to speak up for the week. "Yeah, I had a good week. The only thing that really brought me down for a moment was the fight between Slowpoke and Ewey. Other than that, I guess I wanted to make sure if Dr. Briggs did his job right."

All the girls (excluding Hoppity) gave him a clear answer, touching the parts of their bodies that he "magically" touched.

"Aw, Ears... you owe me." Hoppity whined playfully.

"So do you. That's what tonight's for, right?"

Megan stood. "Anyways, I'll talk now. Sly, it's not what you think, but I cuddled with pretty much every other guy. I found out that I love body heat." she admitted to him.

"That's okay." the fox said. "Just remember that I have a demon burning inside me... in other words, wait until later."

"That reminds me." Mooch joined in. "As far as intimacy goes, I hope I didn't make the girls at all uncomfortable—you know, with my arm..."

"You're the leader; you can do whatever you want." Ewey claimed, finally speaking in an effort to get her mind off of the triangular tension.

"Yeah, but just make sure you let me know that you're gonna do something like that first, before I start to get jealous." Lucy murmured, nudging Mooch's shoulder.

Mooch's tail whipped around behind him—that was Bongo's cue. He got up from his seat and went all around the room to speak to everyone face to face. He began with Durango.

_(BGM: "Here To Stay" — Bleach.)_

"Durango, I want to apologize for being out of line yesterday." Bongo started out.

"Hey, it could have been worse..." the horse replied, giving him a positive response.

"I'll speak up, too." Bongo said, moving on to Megan. "Getting that close was pretty weird, but overall, it wasn't so bad." he told her.

"Glad you liked it." replied the squirrel.

Next was Christina.

"I agree with what you said earlier. Maybe you could change your look again, into something that'll blow us all away. Just remember what I told you that night."

The skunk smiled and winked. "Gotcha."

After that, Bongo stopped in front of Lucy.

"...Exactly how much did I change again?" he asked her.

Lucy gave a short chuckle. "A lot."

_LUCY: Did something happen? I thought that Bongo would be a walking volcano when he started talking. I guess he changed more than I thought._

The monkey went to Hoppity next. "Everyone... if it wasn't for Hoppity, I wouldn't even be here on the island. So thank her."

_"Bongo..."_ she thought to herself.

"Now for the hard part." Bongo started, walking around the room, veering closer and closer to Slowpoke. "The other guys have always been cool with me, and they all have something that makes them special. Sly—a righteous believer, Ears—kick-awesome and a great friend, Mooch—a true leader and a great brother... and Slowpoke..."

Slowpoke noticed the pause, and saw Bongo looking at him at eye level, kneeling down. _"What am I?"_ he thought, assuming that Bongo would shun him again.

Bongo bucked his head and raised his fist, suspending it in the space between them.

"...My best buddy." Bongo finished.

Slowpoke was startled, looking at his brother with his mouth slightly opened. Ewey, next to Slowpoke, was shocked as well, but was on the verge of breaking out into tears, no matter what happened between the two of them.

"Wha...?" Slowpoke whispered out of his breath.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, considering the crap that we put each other through these past two days. But it's like I said... if it wasn't for Hoppity, I wouldn't even be showing my face right now. And after she helped me calm down, I talked with Mooch this morning and he said something that made me think. We are family. Us, the New 12, the Bean Titans, the Titans League, everyone watching... we all know it, but we all have yet to take hold of it. I know I'm speaking in a big way, so I'll wire it down to what the problems are now—the problems that I'm gonna solve now. Your lost will, the sex with the two of you, and the mess I started we're all the issues that broke us apart. As Durango said, it doesn't help one bit, and now look where we are. ...So now, I want to take this moment now to say that I'm extremely sorry for the fight I started with you yesterday. I was playing "Surveillance" on you when you were running to the Southwest Villa, and I only heard the one detail that made me ticked off. The fight only happened because I didn't know what really went down between you and Ewey. Other than that, I'm even more sorry for wrecking the bond between us **_*sniffle*_** because you're more than just my brother. We're just like Mooch and Sly... best friends."

The others were in awe of Bongo's words.

_MOOCH: Well said, Bongo... well said._

Slowpoke clenched his hands in his lap and had his eyes shut, nodding his head while Bongo spoke. After a couple of seconds of silence, he grabbed Bongo's fist. The monkey thought that he was about to feel Slowpoke's revenge.

"Newsflash." Slowpoke began, quietly. "Brothers fight... but brothers also care, banana-for-brains."

Bongo raised his head to face Slowpoke. "Wait... so you accept my apology?"

"As long as you accept mine... I'm sorry for what I brought up in you by doing it with Ewey. Sure, I was out of my mind, but I wasn't being responsible for my actions, and that's something I could've controlled for myself, all shot up or not."

"Apology accepted." Bongo said, as both brothers hugged it out.

_SLY: Now that they're in the clear, it was time to focus on the New 12 as a group. Well, almost... Ewey still looks like she's about to let the waterworks flow again._

"I can't take this!" Ewey exclaimed. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with Bongo and Slowpoke at the same time because she thought that their fight was her fault. With that guilt, she left the room.

"Were you about to get to her?" Slowpoke asked Bongo.

"Yeah, I was."

"You'll get your chance, dude." Durango told him. "After all, this is the last night... so all ten of you—well, nine right now—should make the best out of this night possible. Good luck to all of you; and **best of** luck to you, Bongo."

"I told you already... I'm GONNA solve these problems." he replied.

"We'll see. See you all tomorrow morning." Durango announced, as he took his leave, separate from where the reunited couples (and Bongo) were heading.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile...

"I just don't understand..." Bonnie murmured.

"About what?" Derby asked.

"You guys have all this stuff in this 'mini-mansion' and you top it off with a big sunroof underneath your backyard? I know I might've asked before, but what kind of place is this?"

"Paradise." Derby answered. "It's our home under our home, and it has everything! It's even a party station."

Felix winced. "A party station?" he uttered, remembering the last time the Titans had a party.

"Flip the switch, Dani." Derby told her.

The young Team Z member flipped a hidden switch behind one of the Gracement's walls, and suddenly, lights appeared from the ceiling and flashed all through the room they were in. Also, a mix-master set appeared in the back of the room, catching Felix's eyes since he had experience as a deejay.

Felix got close to Bonnie. "There are a few free rooms in the Suites back home, right?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah?" she replied in the same fashion.

"We gotta put two of them together and create them like this."

"Wait, what if more new Bean Titans join?"

"Like that's gonna happen... we haven't had any new Titans since Britannia joined a couple of weeks ago, and since then, a couple of Titans have left us."

"We'll see when we get back, okay?" Bonnie said.

"Whoa!" Durango exclaimed, walking into the Gracement once again. "Looks like you guys are ready to party the night away. _(pauses) _Wait a sec, where's Zen no Kyoudoutai?"

"The sword-man? He disappeared earlier today, and the last thing he said that it was time for him to go "back" because of some challenge he made to Mooch. I don't know what he was talking about... all I know is that he left with this glowing circle on the back of his clothes." Derby explained.

"A glowing circle?" Durango wondered.

"Yeah. It had all these signs, and they all were different colors and shapes." Danielle said, rapidly moving her hands to form the signs.

Durango realized what they were talking about when Danielle made the Aries sign. "I see. Anyhoo, I just came down to say that this is the last night that the New 12 will be here. Felix and Bonnie, I'd say you're in the best place at the best time—you don't have anything to worry about."

"That reminds me... what exactly is going on out there, with the others?" Felix asked.

"Like I said before, just all kinds of craziness. That's all you need to know." Durango told them, before taking his leave.

* * *

It was now 11:00 PM, which meant that it was time to wind down... or was it? **_(Once again, the order will be different.)_**

_(BGM (for the first three Villas): "Shady Charade" — Bleach.)_

_The North Villa_

Mooch and Lucy were in the bed, after having a long hug. After a moment, Lucy gave out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Mooch asked.

"I'm jealous now... you made your arm useful with the other girls, before getting back with me!" she whined.

Mooch sighed. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Well... we could..." Lucy murmured, taking her nightgown's straps off of her shoulders as the scene faded to black.

"You are a naughty goose." Mooch joked, when the scene was black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The East Villa._

Sly came out of the restroom, after taking a much needed shower.

"I can't believe how good a shower feels after a while." he said.

His breath made a stop when he saw Megan laying on the bed with a completely bare back.

"Uh, Megan—"

"Sly..." she called seductively. "can you be Dr. Fox for tonight?"

"Dr... Fox?" the fox questioned.

"Mm-hmm. You know, like Ears is Dr. Briggs."

Sly was shocked. "Wait, you want me to fix you?" he guessed.

Megan lifted her head. "You could say that..."

"Just what are you asking me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do something that'll make us both feel good... but start by massaging me first. I want to see how good you are." she explained.

Sly was not overly sure of himself, but he decided to give it try. Even though he knew that he was not going to be as good as Ears, Sly was willing to do anything to please Megan. He started to tend to her back.

"Mmm..." she sounded with delight.

Hearing her sounds, Sly did not think he was doing bad at all. Then, he had a great idea, making his famous hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." he called, creating three clones of himself to assist in the massage. They each picked a focus (back, sides and neck) and started rubbing.

"Wait!" Megan shouted out, reaching her right arm for something under the bed. She picked up the oil that Ears used on her. "Use this."

One of the Sly clones took it from her and examined the bottle. Just from the name of the oil (Sweet Almond), the clones knew that she was going to like it. They poured a bit of it on her back, and they each put some on their hands, before resuming the massage.

"So how does that feel Megan?" Sly (the real one, _walking around the bed_) said.

"Oh yes! Six hands are better than two!" she cried out in pleasure.

"Glad to hear it." Sly replied. "So, I remember Ears bringing up that he turned into Dr. Briggs for all of the girls this week. What did he do with you? It's okay to be honest."

"He's doing the same thing you're doing right now, minus the clones. He also gave me the hip treatment that he gave Hoppity before."

"Did he?" Sly questioned, intrigued. He took a short gaze at her hips, which were also absent of clothing.

"Yeah, but... I think you can do better. I'm not saying that what he did was a bad job—**it wasn't**, trust me... but I think there's something that we'll both enjoy."

Sly was a bit baffled by this. "Something we'll both enjoy... other than what we're doing now?" he figured.

"I'll give you a hint: it's something Ears refused to do with me." Megan told him.

The fox stopped walking to think about it for a second. After a few seconds, he decided to make his clones change their focuses. The clone that was massaging her neck went to her shoulders and upper arms; the second clone, that was tending to Megan's back, turned around and emulated Ears's hip treatment; and the last clone, that was focused on her sides, now included rubbing the sides of her breasts. This brought Megan to a higher lever of pleasure.

"Oh, Sly..." she murmured, turning red in the face and feeling her body temperature rise.

"Shh... it's time to feel eight hands working." Sly said, rubbing her ankles.

After a few seconds, Megan closed her eyes halfway. "Sly." she called.

"Hmm?"

"Make your clones disappear. I want you alone now."

The clones looked at Sly.

"Well, you heard her..." he told them, before they suddenly disappeared. "What now?" Sly asked Megan.

"Keep rubbing, but go up my legs."

Sly did as she requested, now rubbing on her lower legs.

"What now?" he asked her.

"You're getting warmer..." the squirrel hinted him, telling him to continue going up her body.

Sly was now touching her knees.

"Warmer..." she continued.

Sly started to blush as he kept moving, now at her thighs.

Megan exhaled sharply. "We're both getting hot...!" she uttered.

"We BOTH are?" Sly iterated, stopping his hands where Megan's hips and thighs met.

"Yes! You're so close..." Megan told him, as if she were in a trance. Her mouth was slightly open as well.

Sly's eyebrows bounced when he realized something. "I didn't know you were wearing a thong today." he said.

Megan closed her eyes. "Well, your **mind's** on fire..."

Sly winced. "Are you asking me to take them off?"

"I'm not asking you anything. I'll say it again... do something that'll make us BOTH feel good." Megan reminded him.

Once she said that to him again, Sly finally realized what she wanted. He had to ready himself before continuing on, while pulling her thong off of her legs.

_SLY: It's been a crazy week._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southwest Villa._

Ears and Hoppity have waited long enough to be together again. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Hoppity jumped onto Ears, who caught her in the air and started a long-awaited kiss with her.

Hoppity stopped to catch her breath for a little bit. "Ay... I see you've missed me." she said.

"It was worth the wait." Ears replied, placing Hoppity on the bed.

"So how did the other girls like your magic massage?"

"I actually wasn't planning on being Dr. Briggs for this whole week, but when I saw a stressed Megan, I guess that brought him out of me. Megan loved it, Ewey liked it too... I persuaded Christina, and Lucy—she led me on. Success all around for me!" Ears boasted.

_(The music halts.)_

Hoppity looked off. "I can't say the same..."

"Why not? Did something happen with Bongo?" he asked.

Hoppity wanted to hide her knowledge of Bongo's feelings for her, or rather, she didn't want Ears to see a facial expression of hers to confirm her knowledge of them. "You knew about my plan, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Come on, Hops, just tell me about what happened last night. I want to hear everything."

_HOPPITY: That was just it; I didn't think he could handle everything._

"...Okay." Hoppity began. "As you know, he was still pissed about Slowpoke at the time, so I tried my hardest to pin him down and keep him in this room. He tried threatening me, but I got my way around that. I managed to stop him on the bed and put my stare on him, then I had to try and put him into an illusion where the other three guys were, otherwise, I didn't have any other chance to stop him. I couldn't trap him, and... I don't know how, but he had this bright ring in both of his eyes and somehow I was feeling the effects of my own stare. I was getting closer and closer to trapping myself in the illusion I wanted him to submit to... but, before I reached my breaking point, I had to make a desperate measure. _(looks away)_ I don't think you want to hear this..."

"Hops... just tell me." Ears told her, grabbing her shoulders.

Hoppity was prepared for the worst to come. "I blew him!" she finally told him. "Evidently, it calmed him down... but I felt sort of defeated, having to do that. I didn't want to use that form of my stare again, and..."

"And?" Ears repeated after her.

"I found out that he likes me. I mean, I knew beforehand, and he loves Ewey more... but the fact that he feels that way about me just leaves me silent now. I don't know what to do about that..."

Ears could hear her voice trailing off, so he held her close to him. Hoppity, now wide-eyed, expected Ears to just leave.

_(BGM [softly]: "Dreams of an Absolution" — Sonic 2006. Ears's selected theme.)_

"Hops..." Ears began. "First off, you need to know about one important thing. I'm always gonna love you, no matter what you do. I don't care if you hugged, kissed, or even fucked another guy... it won't change who you are to me. I won't leave you for ANYTHING."

"Ears..." Hoppity murmured, her eyes beginning to swell up with tears.

"As for Bongo, well, I think he just likes you because of the fact that you're so damn beautiful and tempting to him. The only reason he didn't take advantage of you after what you did for him is because he doesn't want to, for the sake of Ewey. Still, I think he'd give anything to have a moment with you, just to confirm things... and if you want that yourself, go for it."

Hoppity closed her eyes, as two tears fell down her face. She was surprised at how Ears understood her situation, even though he did not witness it himself. She was lucky to have Ears, who loves her without a doubt in his mind.

"I love you, Ears." Hoppity told him.

Ears nodded. "Yeah. I love you too. Now..." he began to say, laying her flat on her back, on the bed. "You're definitely stressed, and it just so happens that I remembered your research about "much-needed release". So here's how we're gonna do this... I'll relieve your stress and then we'll get to the action ourselves. No illusions—real love."

Hoppity took a deep breath and blushed, as Ears right hand was searching for her cunt.

_HOPPITY: Now that I thought about it, I needed this from Ears. I guess the sex can't wait until after marriage._

Ears's hand was rubbing ever so gently on Hoppity's 'lower lips', giving her chills that ran quickly through her body. After a minute of rubbing the outside, she felt one of Ears's fingers penetrating into her vagina, causing her to give out quiet orgasms.

"You okay, Hoppity?" Ears asked her, knowing that this was her first service from Ears.

"Don't stop... go a little faster." she murmured to him, bucking her head back.

Ears did as she asked, making her sounds more audible. His finger felt great to her, reaching up to three inches deep inside. His other hand was also working, unzipping her blue jean shorts and sliding them (and her pink panties) off of her legs. Once they were off, Ears leaned his head to where his right hand was and began to lick her clit, bringing Hoppity into a new height of pleasure.

_"It feels... like he's a pro at this... oh no... I'm about to let it loose. But it feels so good... don't stop, don't stop..." _Hoppity imagined, putting her hands on Ears head and leading him in, letting him know that she doesn't want him to slow down.

Soon enough, Ears felt the bunny's body twitch repeatedly, and also the gushing fluid slowly exiting her vagina. She reached her peak, taking slow and steady breaths afterwards.

Ears took his finger out and distanced himself from Hoppity's special place for a moment. "That's a good girl..." he said. "Now, I'll wait until you're ready for the next step."

"Now." Hoppity told him, still looking towards the ceiling.

"What?"

"I want you in me, now... I don't want this feeling to go away." she continued.

Ears could see that she was just getting started, even though she was at the height of her pleasure. "Okay, as you wish. I'm—"

Hoppity sat up quickly. **_"Garmentus Departus!" _**she chanted, making both of their clothes disappear from their bodies, leaving them nude. _"Yes, he's already hard."_ she said to herself, eyeing his cock.

"I was getting to that." Ears said. "As I was going to say, I'm gonna take it slow first, okay?"

"Okay."

_EARS: Looks like she wanted to just keep it moving, hehe._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Southeast Villa_

_(BGM: "Ame iro Rondo" — Toradora!.)_

_BONGO: So, I'm not mad anymore, right? I got those issues out of the way before we split up again, but Ewey decides to just run away. So I had to chase her because that the other thing I was worried about. Now, I just got to the villa, and I find Ewey sitting on the far corner of the bed, looking down to the pillow that's in her lap. By the look of things, she's still upset and guilty about the same thing that happened two nights ago. I wanted to do something, or say anything to get through to her... but when I got in the room, nothing came out. She's just shaken about this whole mess. I just want to clean things up now. I had to have a moment to think... for her sake._

"Ewey?" Bongo called, sitting beside her.

She heard his voice, which made her put her face on the pillow. Ewey thought that Bongo would never forgive her for what she caused. She felt that she couldn't say or do a thing that could save herself from the worry and the sadness. She only nodded her head "no".

"Ewey, please... just listen." Bongo said. "I promised myself earlier today that I would make things right for everyone, and that includes you too."

"_(muffled) _What if you can't forgive me?" Ewey asked him, with the pillow on her face.

"I can't hear you..."

Bongo tugged on her neckline to get her to raise her head.

"What if you can't forgive me for what I did?"

"Ewey, how can you say that?" Bongo replied.

"I had sex with Slowpoke! I lost my virginity to him!" she pleaded, shaking her head and looking away from Bongo.

"Ewey, you were drunk! When you're drunk, anything can happen. There was no way that you could control yourself easily, and I understand that. Don't be so hard on yourself... I forgive you."

The lamb suddenly stopped shaking her head, but began to shudder instead.

"You don't understand..." she began with a broken voice, "I did that behind your back. I took advantage of your trust in me, and I ruined the connection we had. I haven't been 100% faithful. And..."

She pauses, leaving Bongo silent.

"I can't... I can't say anything else. I don't know what we can do from here..." Ewey finished, beginning to cry now. She had her hands covering her face.

Bongo could sense that Ewey was suffering. The guilt she had from two nights ago escalated up until now, bringing her to a point of hopelessness. He didn't know what to do either... until he thought about something that could save them both. Bongo thought about the relationship that Ears and Hoppity had. He knew that they were meant for each other because they show constant love to one another. Bongo knew that he couldn't compare his relationship with Ewey to the two of them, but he did have to establish that sort of bond now. Now, the time for words was just about finished.

Bongo got up, walked to where he was in front of Ewey, and kneeled down to her.

"Ewey..." he called her again, grabbing her wrists.

Ewey felt Bongo tugging on her wrists, trying to bring them away from her face. She let him do that, after she lowered her head again. She then felt one of his hands, under her chin.

With only two fingers, Bongo slowly raised her head so that she was facing him with tears almost flowing from her eyes.

_"Bongo...?"_ she thought to herself, startled at what he was doing.

_EWEY: As soon as Bongo's hand touched my chin, I realized something changed in him. This was completely new... even to me. And it felt right._

_(BGM change: "Suteki Da Ne" (short version) — Final Fantasy X.)_

Bongo did not say another word—he only took action. He initiated a heartfelt kiss with Ewey, with his right hand on her cheek and his left arm around her back, bring her in towards him. As confirmed, this was a new feeling for Ewey, who lost her troubling emotions through his touch. This was something that Bongo hadn't done before with her... at least, not to this extent. Ewey could sense that Bongo had grown this heavy affection for her, not letting her go, even as they both find themselves on the bed sustaining the kiss. Ewey now had her arms wrapped around his neck, forgetting all about the guilt she once had and concentrating on the love the Bongo was giving her.

Bongo was now caressing her, his hands traveling all around her body. Ewe was doing just the same, as she removed his shirt. Realizing this, Bongo knew that she was in need of deeper loving, so he began to undress her as well. Once they were both disrobed, Ewey led Bongo to where her sleeping place was on the bed and got under the sheets with him.

And that was when the "exploring" began. It lasted, and lasted... and lasted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The West Villa_

Getting inside, Christina told Slowpoke that she would be in the bathroom for a while. Even though he heard what she said, Slowpoke, at the time, was happy about clearing the air with Bongo. For fifteen whole minutes, he was sitting on the front side of the bed, relieved that all of his troubles were behind him. Still, he felt that he was missing something, somehow. He didn't realize what it was until Christina came out of the bathroom, dressed in the way that everyone usually sees her.

_CHRISTINA: Well... tonight's the night. All the other guys have supported me, and now... *sigh* I'm ready for this. I'm gonna make Slowpoke mine._

The skunk tossed her towel so that it was on Slowpoke's shoulder.

"I see you've freshened up." Slowpoke said.

Christina looked off as she slowly walked in front of him, with a light smile. "You could say that. The better question is: are **you** okay?" she asked, beginning to circle and comfort him just in case he wasn't.

Slowpoke understood why she was concerned. "Who, me? Yeah, I'm all right now. I'm over the crap that I've been through since my mind trip with Hoppity. I even understand why she did it—she wanted to keep me away from Bongo and Ewey because I was all in their business. Then look what happened... I got lost in my own mind and took things too far. Now that I'm on a clean slate with Bongo, I don't want to mess around with his relationship with Ewey anymore. I made it my business and I was wrong for that, so I'm happy I'm on clear terms with that."

Christina was now behind Slowpoke, massaging his shoulders.

"Ooh... yeah, keep going with that Christi..." he requested of her, feeling comfort in her touch.

"You were saying?" Christina uttered, still listening.

"Oh, right. And I actually don't feel so guilty about what I did with Ewey either. I mean, it was still wrong, but I still didn't do it on purpose either. But... one thing still bothers me though. My **little friend down there **had to "unload" twice this week—both of which were times I didn't actually want to. I'll make sure that when the next time comes, it'll be my choice... and it'll be when you're ready for it."

Christina's eyes lowered, as she looked away again, with a light blush this time. She also stopped rubbing his shoulders, still keeping her hands where they were.

"What do you mean by that?" Christina questioned.

"We've been apart for four days straight, and I was pretty much out of my mind the whole damn time. How can I even know if we can cherish each other more than we have before? I mean, isn't that what Durango wanted us to do in the first place? We all get mixed up, expecting to love each other on different levels... but I think doing all that just—"

His mouth was stopped by Christina right hand. She knew that now was the time for action.

"Pokie... as much as you might not believe it, nothing has been lost between us. If you ask me, we've never been stronger, thanks to Durango." She removed her hand before continuing. "I'll prove it to you... but first you have to close your eyes."

"Is this a surprise?" Slowpoke asked.

"Wait and see. Just listen to my voice, but don't look until I say so, okay?" Christina responded, getting off of the bed.

Slowpoke did as she asked, closing his jet black eyes and bowing his head down.

_SLOWPOKE: I didn't know what Christina was doing at this point. It was obviously a surprise for me, but I didn't know what it was._

Christina began to remove some of her visible clothing. "I'm actually glad that you're good with everything now. It means that nothing bad is on your mind. Hoppity and Ewey took advantage of you, but not for the wrong reasons. Slowpoke... wrong or not, I wouldn't do that because I love you."

Slowpoke dropped his jaw. "You do... even after all that's happened?"

"Yes, I do... because I'm not even concerned about the craziness that's happened. Here, let me tell you about my week." Christina began, now unlocking the buckles on her arms. "Overall, I've had a good week—nothing really bad happened to me. Mooch and Bongo were nice, Ears gave me a good massage, and Sly—I care about him a whole lot now. But... there was this feeling I had before, and it bothered me even before we got here. I missed you! Your attention, your love—all of it! That's how much I loved you, on a level that my brother couldn't even compare to now. And, if it wasn't for this week, I wouldn't have made the decision that I set my heart on last night... and you wouldn't be closing your eyes right now."

Slowpoke understood how compassionate she was being, raising his head with his eyes still closed. "What was your decision?" he asked her.

"Slowpoke, count to ten before you open your eyes... because I'm taking you back, the only way that only **I **know how." she told him.

After ten seconds, Slowpoke finally reopened his eyes to see his girlfriend the way that Bongo saw her three nights ago. She had on only the scantily clad black nightgown—NOTHING ELSE. The necklace, the extra sleeves, the arm buckles, the long striped socks... they were all absent from her body. Everything other than her torso and waist was exposed. This was actually the first time Slowpoke had seen Christina look like this, with nothing extra on her arms and legs. Her skin looked luscious. It was as Bongo guessed when he was with the skunk—Christina's current appearance would blow him away, leaving him in total surprise, with little room for words.

_SLOWPOKE: I finally open my eyes, and I just see Christina looking... just unbelievable! I was out of my mind again, but in a hell of a good way, this time. I couldn't even say more than ten words when I saw her..._

_(BGM: "Summer Madness" — Kool and the Gang. A few chunks of the song repeated over again. Slowpoke's selective theme.)_

"Oh... my god..." Slowpoke marveled, almost sweating.

Christina moved submissively and seductively towards him, while moving the straps of the nightgown off of her shoulders.

"Slowpoke, no one else can have you but me. I'm gonna make you ALL mine... because I'm ALL yours. I've wanted this—no, I've needed this for SOOO long, because my decision is **sex**... just you and me, ALL THE WAY HOME. You can do whatever you want—I'll just follow you." Christina told him, ripping off his shirt.

Slowpoke knew that deep in his mind and heart, he wanted this too. "Christi, Christi, Christi..." he called her, in a near daze. His heart was pounding.

"Yes, yes, yes..." she responded.

"Let's go." Slowpoke said, bringing her in slowly to start things off with a long, passionate French kiss. Soon enough, they were both moving around on the bed, keeping their lips locked together. As they were like this, their clothes were being removed and tossed away from them until they were both nude. Christina stopped their kiss, biting Slowpoke's lip softly while her right hand made its way down to his cock. He let her grab it while he began to rub and lightly press on her breasts slowly.

After Christina knew that his package was at its full size, she lay back onto the bed and let Slowpoke continue to further stimulate her body. Christina wanted his attention on her nipples, which were nearly hard at the time. Just as she thought about them, Slowpoke began to move his fingers on them, making Christina have her first real orgasms.

Slowpoke stopped for a moment. "Christina?" he called her.

The skunk tilted her head to the side. "Don't stop, don't stop..." she begged him, as the words escaped her mouth.

Slowpoke continued as she wished, but removed his right hand from her left breast and replaced the role of his finger with his tongue. Slowpoke started something new, having his mouth and left hand switch places from time to time on her boobs. Meanwhile, his right hand was now rubbing the exterior of her vagina, fondling her clit, outer lips and even the opening to her tract.

The sensation felt astounding to Christina, as she began to breathe and moan more often. Her tongue extended from her now open mouth.

Slowpoke moved his eyes to see the current look on her face. It was time to change the course of their sexual cruise again. Slowpoke released himself from her nipples, which were already erect and as hard as his penis. He sat on his knees and separated them so Christina could see his not-so-little friend. He also threw his long rocker-like black hair behind him.

Christina slowly sat up and then crawled over to it, still with her mouth open. Her tongue was moving a little.

"Are you sure you want to?" Slowpoke asked her, knowing that she wanted to blow him now.

"I'm still following you." Christina replied, still looking down.

Slowpoke raised her face to his with his left hand and kissed her again, shortly. "Christina, I'll follow you too. You said you wanted this, and I'll tell you that I really want this too. So I want you to do what you want WITH me... because I want this experience to be mutual. I love you." he told her.

Christina blushed madly now and only hugged him after his comforting and reassuring words to her. She didn't have any more doubts. Now that she's more ready than ever, Christina resumed the action, slowly releasing her embrace and slowly making her way down to his cock.

As she was doing that, Slowpoke lay himself down on the bed, but arranged himself so that he was underneath her, facing her backside—and that his penis was pointing towards her face. He took ahold of her hips as she took ahold of his cock. Then they both began orally stimulating each other's genitals, as the **69 position** was perfectly set. While in this position, Slowpoke and Christina almost mirrored what they wanted to do with each other. As Christina began to give him a hand, Slowpoke wiggled her hips. When she started to suck his shaft and lick the head, Slowpoke penetrated her vagina with his tongue and softly bit on her outer lips. Even when she played around with and smacked his testicles, the sloth responded by circling his finger around her asshole and spanking her hips.

After about two minutes, Slowpoke could see her leaking—she was all hot and wet inside now. Christina could sense that Slowpoke was tensing up, meaning that he was controlling his climax point. Nevertheless, both of them were ready for the next stage.

"You okay Slowpoke?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I just almost lost it there." he replied, giving out a sigh of relief.

Christina was still holding his cock. Suddenly, she was startled when it somehow grew another inch in volume (combined of a half-inch in height and a half-inch in width). She assumed that it came from the suppressed semen, and yet, that wasn't what she was interested about. The slight size increase shocked Christina, striking more desire into her.

"Slowpoke... how did you—?"

"I don't know..." he answered, feeling the sudden change as well.

"How much longer do you think you'll last?" Christina wanted to know.

"Maybe fifteen minutes—nonstop."

Christina gave out a sharp breath. "This is gonna be a real roller coaster, Pokie." she began, as her hand traveled once, up and down his slightly larger shaft. "I want this; I want you inside me now. Fifteen minutes, okay? Nonstop."

"Okay. And, uh... how about we try five positions—one for every three minutes, to see which one we like?" Slowpoke suggested.

Christina smiled innocently, as she couldn't wait to get it on. "All right. You pick first." she said.

Given the honor of beginning this roller coaster ride, Slowpoke sat up on the pillows behind him and nudged Christina's legs over, signaling her to flip over on her other side. She did so, as she watched Slowpoke work his way to the first position. The sloth got on his knees and spread Christina's legs apart, exposing her cunt to him. He then supported his weight by anchoring his arms to the spaces on both sides of Christina's waist. He then grabbed his cock with one of his hands and moved it forward until it touched her vagina. Slowpoke glanced at Christina to see if she was ready; Christina placed her hands around and behind his shoulders to answer him. Then, Slowpoke entered her, slowly sending his penis three inches deep. Christina shouted out, as the first position of intercourse was in place—the **missionary**.

"Christi?" Slowpoke called her, a bit concerned that she was hurt just now.

She was very red in the cheeks, with her eyes halfway open and wearing a delighted face.

"No, it's okay. It hurts, but in a good way. It's a perfect fit. _So big..."_Christina rambled. "The three minutes are passing... keep doing, Pokie. Don't stop." she requested afterwards.

Heeded her request, Slowpoke began to slowly move himself deeper and back repeatedly. They both were releasing sounds of pleasure—of which occurred more often in Christina.

After about two minutes passed, Slowpoke felt that he would cum a bit sooner than he thought. He then assumed that if he switched the sex position to something else, it wouldn't make him yield to that result. Christina intervened his thought by stopping him for a quick moment, while she replaced the position of her arms with her feet, which were now resting over Slowpoke's shoulders. This lifted her lower back and allowed him to have a bit more control of the action. A form of the second position, **Kama Sutra**, was assumed. That was when Slowpoke realized that they were taking turns on positions.

Christina let out another orgasm as another inch of Slowpoke's cock was inside of her.

"Wow, Christi!" Slowpoke exclaimed, still thrusting.

"Does it feel good to you?" she guessed, through her moans.

"Well, yeah... but that's not what I was talking about. That was the loudest I've heard you so far. I must've hit your G-spot."

Christina didn't know what that was until now. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Nope. I could hit it over and over again, and you'd still feel good about it."

"How're you doing?" Christina asked him, curious about his resistance to reaching his peak.

"I'm good, but I still might let it loose sooner that I think. It'll probably come out in less than ten minutes now... five, maybe six minutes."

Christina felt that way too, leaking out more than before. She stopped him.

"Slowpoke... we have three positions left, right?"

He was slowly pulling his penis out of her. "Yeah." he answered, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I want to keep going, but... I want you to hold back as long as you can. Call me crazy, but I want to feel what it's like for you to cum at your best, as much as I want that for myself too."

Slowpoke thought on it for a second. "In that case, I'll let you pick the positions from now on. I'll keep pumping you, but let me know when you want to change it—I'll just be holding my peace until I release."

_(Summer Madness fades...)  
(BGM change: "Promiscuous" — Nelly Furtado. The lyrics are distantly heard.)_

Christina then took one of her right leg off of his left shoulder and turned to lay on her side, exposing her wet cunt once again. "Then shut up and pump your rock-hard cock in me." the skunk told him, with a bit of growling desire in her voice.

"Way to talk dirty..." he responded, before doing as she requested. The third position, **spooning**, was in place when Slowpoke lay himself behind her and held her lifted leg from behind the knee. He began to pump her, as she desired and showed it by her sounds of content.

After another minute and a half in this stage, Christina waved her tail across his face to let him know that she wanted to change. He understood, taking out his cock and giving it a few free jerks to keep it at maximum size. Christina, meanwhile, was bent over with her knees spread apart. Her back was arched as well. Slowpoke saw this, making him a more turned on than before. He was about to experience the fourth position, **doggy style**, and he noticed both her vagina and anus, along with her whole backside, which was expanded at its full size.

Slowpoke then wanted to experiment with something. He put his hands on her waist and aimed his penis to where her asshole was.

"I haven't tried this yet..." he mentioned, as he touched it.

She felt where he was. "There? Um, okay..."

Slowpoke heard that she sounded a bit worried, yet he wasn't entirely sure that she actually was worried. He had to penetrate her asshole so he could be sure. Once he did...

"Haa-aa-aa-aa..." Christina uttered, closing her eyes.

"How is it?" Slowpoke asked her.

"It's weird, but it still feels good." she replied, as he was bringing her in towards and away from him—"pumping" as before.

As they kept moving, barely visible green-yellow fumes exuded from Christina's anus... but there was something weird about them.

"What?" Slowpoke murmured, pumping slower then before. He sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like fruity perfume?"

Christina blushed a bit more now, finding this a bit embarrassing. "The stink comes from my bombs; this... from my ass."

_**([**CHRISTINA: Okay, here's the full story on that. About five years ago, Sly and I were training in a high-rise garden simulation from the Danger Room back home. We were supposed to be using stealth when needed to attack or hide from each other. Knowing Sly, he's a better spy than I am... but since I was a skunk, I used the bad smell to clear way some of the field, so I could react to where Sly was coming from. The problem was that he had his Shadow Clone Jutsu, so he flew all around me, and I had little time to react. Eventually, he got me up in the air for his Sly Fox Barrage (equal to the Naruto Uzimaki Barrage), but then I countered it for the first time EVER and landed on all fours. And right there was when I was unlucky, because the real Sly was the one that kicked me into the air and he was behind me when I landed. He had some kind of full pink flower in his hand and he stuck the stem of it up my ass along with one of his fingers... and apparently it was a "secret move" of his—called "1,000 Years of Death". Of course I didn't like it one bit, but that wasn't the only problem. After training, my mom took me to the Healing Room to find out if Sly screwed me over. He did, but it was in a weird way. The flower he held was extremely rare in the simulation, and when he plunged it in me, it reversed the "quality" of my odor and made any gas that came out of me smell like perfume. The stink transferred over to the bombs that I use now. So believe me when I say that I have my ass under control, just don't touch it.**])**_

"Oh." Slowpoke replied.

"I'm feeling hotter now..." she told him.

He took out his cock, leaving a wider hole in Christina's ass. "Yeah, I'm feeling it too. I guess we better get to the point then."

"Remember to keeping holding back!" Christina reminded him, as he began to move for the last time.

Slowpoke layed flat on his back and turned Christina around so that she was facing him. Grabbing her from the waist, he put her over his penis, which was pointed directly at the opening of her vagina. Christina recognized this last position, the **cowgirl**, as she grabbed his tube and inserted it five inches deep inside of her.

At this point, Christina gave out her most orgasmic sounds yet. It was evident that this was her most enjoyable position.

"Oh, man..." Slowpoke whispered, as the feeling felt great to him as well. She was very tight, wet and hot. He began to thrust again.

Christina stopped him after seven seconds. "No... let me." she pleaded, moving her own self up and down repeatedly on his seemingly solid and large cock. Christina bounced on as much of his dick as possible, making it ram her cervix ever so fantastically. She was now screaming in pleasure, holding and fondling her breasts and nipples as his size overwhelmed her imagination and took her on the greatest and wildest ride EVER to have occurred in this sexual experience yet.

_"It's so big... so hot...! Sooo good... don't stop, don't stop, DON'T STOP!" _Christina begged in her mind.

Slowpoke lightly gripped her waist and hips (alternately) to assist her vertical movement. He, too, was expressing his joy in this experience with his own orgasms, bucking his head back and closing his eyes shut to suppress the unquestionably great urge to cum. It's a good thing that Slowpoke was a fighter—he wouldn't have lasted this long; in fact, this is the LONGEST he has lasted.

"Christi! I'm gonna... cum... soon...!" Slowpoke told her.

"Me too!" she responded, still wanting more from the ride.

"I've been holding it for a while now... there's a lot coming up..."

"How much?"

"More than the other two nights combined!"

Christina barely opened her eyes. "Don't stop. Release it inside." she said.

Slowpoke held back even more. "What? What if I make you—?" he uttered.

"It's okay. No matter what happens, you're mine Slowpoke... and I love you. **_*big orgasms*_** Here it comes!" she managed to say through her orgasms.

Slowpoke opened his eyes for a split-second, and that was when he couldn't bear it anymore. "I love you too! I'M CUMMING!" he shouted out, holding her waist harder and tensing his legs up.

They both reached their climaxes and ejaculated like mad. Christina's fluid bursted out of the small slits that Slowpoke's cock did not take up, while Slowpoke filled and overflowed her vagina with a massive amount of cum, some of which was leaking down his penis along with her fluids. Christina's eyes were half closed and her mouth was wide open, with her tongue hanging out. She was also breathing heavily with Slowpoke, who took his penis out of her. More cum and fluids slipped out of her hole afterwards, as she lay herself on her back while she continued to ooze out. Her lower body also twitched a few times.

"That was..." Slowpoke began to say, staring at the ceiling.

"Incredible." Christina finished for him, in a daze. Soon, she got up and lay herself on top of him, in a sleeping position.

"I think we'll clean up later... wanna cuddle to sleep?" he guessed.

The skunk nodded, being embraced by her boyfriend and drifting off to sleep with him in silence. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before dozing off.

**/-/**

Remember when I said that the last chapter was easily the longest? **...Well, I was easily mistaken.** :P

A night of wonders closes on these five reunited couples. What's to come in the morning, before their departure back to Titans Tower? Will Hoppity's vision truly manifest itself? And did Mooch truly pass the challenge from Zen no Kyoudoutai?

Find out next chapter.


	11. Closure

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, Total Drama Island, Harry Potter and Final Fantasy. In this chapter: nothing new.**

Chapter 11 — Closure

_(Background music: "Auron's Theme" — Final Fantasy X.)_

The next morning _(at 10:30)_, the ten New 12 members awoke in happy moods—pleased (to different degrees) from their much needed and desired Friday night. Once they all put on new clothes after freshening up on this Saturday morning, they all gathered their things and moved to the B-Jet to pack them in.

Once the group was together on the shore, they noticed that there were no signs of discontent among the group at all. Before Durango showed up to dismiss them, they all decided on making a silent oath, raising their fists as they did for Subspace and in the Heartless realm.

The horse appeared on the scene, accompanied by those who stayed in the Gracement for the whole week. Seeing the raised fists, Felix and Bonnie immediately joined them.

"What's this?" Durango asked, never seeing this in person.

"Their promise." Derby answered. "I saw this in Subspace, and they said that they do this for some good cause... I don't know why they're doing it now."

They lowered their fists and turned to the host, after Derby stopped speaking. The New 12 showed faces of happiness and determination, standing close to each other. Hoppity's vision came true.

Durango crossed his arms and nodded approvingly with a smile.

"What's up?" Bongo asked.

"Right now, at this very moment... I'm looking at a **new** New 12. By the looks on your faces and by the closeness I sense in y'all, you've evolved. You've outdone yourselves."

"Wait a sec... **we've** outdone ourselves?" Megan interrogated.

"You heard me. Aside from helping you gain your unity in more ways than one, all the extra stuff you did wasn't mandatory."

This startled some of the New 12 members, except Felix and Bonnie, who weren't included in this conversation.

"What? So all those facts you mentioned before, about what was gonna help us come together—" Sly uttered.

"Yep! I made them up on the spot!" Durango boasted, chuckling.

"That's insanity! What have we been trying to do for this whole week?" Lucy wondered.

"All of you should know... because you all passed the test I put in front of you from the start, including Felix and Bonnie."

"Ugh, now I'm confused." Slowpoke murmured.

"Then let me explain." Durango began, pacing back and forth. "You all knew that you were going to be put through some insane stuff this week; most of which was adult-oriented, so I had to leave Felix and Bonnie out of the picture. And even though you didn't realize it, you all took your roles into account and acted accordingly, even when I didn't tell you to. All I was doing was acting in a real-life situation, when all of you were NOT. I simply gave you suggestions, and honestly, I thought that they would break you apart from each other. Overall, this experience was, indeed, meant to establish long-living bonds between all of you and eliminate the problems... however, at the same time, it was also a way to get everyone, i.e. the world, to know what you're going through and HOW you got through it in flying colors. That about wraps that up!"

Ewey lowered her eyebrows. "The author, whoever it is, is gonna pay for this." she muttered.

"I'll say." Bongo followed her. "It almost sounds like Durango didn't do a damn useful thing the whole time we were here."

_(BGM: "The Splendid Performance" — Final Fantasy X.)_

"Yes I did. I got you all to step out of your comfort zones—in other words, I kept you from yourselves."

Hoppity shrugged. "Well, I suppose that helped." she said.

"All right everyone. Before I let you go back home, there's three things I have to address. The first is important: never forget about what bonded you together, and don't lose those bonds because we've worked hard on them. Second, the Memory Room should have caught every detail of your experiences here, so if you want to watch them, feel free to. I'm sure that a few of the other Bean Titans are. And the last thing... how was last night?" Durango said.

"Awesome!" exclaimed both Felix and Bonnie.

**"Um..."; "You see, uh..."; "Well..."** were the comments quietly coming from the mouths of the rest of the New 12.

Durango chuckled. "Oh, no...! Don't tell me that you all went at it last light! Show of hands—be honest!"

All ten of them raised their hands.

"Wow..." Felix murmured, bulging his eyes.

"Derby? What does your dad mean, 'went at it'?" Danielle asked.

Derby twitched. "Um, you don't wanna know." he replied.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Bonus!" the horse exclaimed.

Bonnie tugged Durango's shoulder. "Durango, is the confessional still open?" she asked.

He was surprised by her. "Yeah. Speak to your heart's content."

"Come on, Felix!" Bonnie said, taking Felix's hand and using Lightning Dash over to the mansion.

Durango grabbed his shoulder. _"How'd she do that? I never even saw her move."_

_FELIX: What's up, y'all?  
BONNIE: Woooo! (initiating)  
BOTH: (more exclamations)  
FELIX: I don't know if you guys saw us on camera or not...  
BONNIE: ...but we were here, under the mansion.  
FELIX: If you weren't there, you weren't ANYWHERE!  
BONNIE: At least... we didn't have to do the things the rest of the New 12 did. (*aside*) Not that I wouldn't want to do a couple of those things...  
FELIX: I know, right? They all got busy last night—now THAT'S crazy!_

"Is there anything else?" Ears asked.

"Nope, you're free now. You can leave whenever you want... I'm going for a walk on the shores." Durango responded as he started off from the B-Jet, heading towards the eastern shore.

"Thanks, Durango." Christina mentioned on behalf of the New 12.

* * *

As soon as Felix and Bonnie got back, the New 12 boarded the B-Jet and prepared for takeoff. Before taking flight, Mooch asked if Slowpoke, who was piloting, could stall the jet over the mountains of the island.

Soon enough, the B-Jet was in the air, positioned just over the eastern mountain's peak.

"Hey..." Felix uttered, "is that your sword Mooch?"

The gibbon saw his zanpakutō, and it was a black-colored blade again. Mooch knew then that he succeeded in overcoming Zen no Kyoudoutai's challenge. He stood beside his zanpakutō for a brief moment, after jumping down to the peak.

"The thirteen espers we first encountered are like the thirteen signs of the zodiac. Ophiuchus is the proper name... the other is "Serpentarius". I remember because Dotty mentioned it during the tour a few years ago. When I mentioned "snake" while I was talking with Bongo yesterday, I could feel this faint spiritual pressure from you when weren't in your vessel. That was when I knew that something had changed. The thirteenth aspect: it's like a snake, binding everything around me into countless bonds, never to be separated. Just like how the esper, Zodiark, is bound to his metal vessel." Mooch theorized, as he reached for the handle of the zanpakutō.

**_"Exactly."_** Zen no Kyoudoutai responded mentally, as his vessel was pulled off of the mountain peak.

"Mooch?" Sly called, from the open door of the jet.

"It's fine. Let's go home." he replied.

With everything in place now, the New 12 depart from Team Z's island, now stronger than ever before. Their union was finally complete.

**I~~~**~~~I**

And that ends BTA Part 14.

I'll be off for a while, taking care of college and whatnot, so if I get antsy a bit earlier than expected, be on the lookout for Part 15.

I'm always open for your thoughts and/or reviews!


End file.
